Watching Spiderman: Homecoming
by uperFan
Summary: The whole Avengers team and the Guardians of the Galaxy along with Nick Fury are transported to a movie room to watch what will happen to Spiderman in the near future. Takes place a little over a month after Civil War. I OWN NOTHING! ALL CREDIT TO MCU AND SONY! SPIDERMAN IS A HERO CREATED BY STAN LEE AND OWNED BY DISNEY THE MCU, AND SONY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there are not enough of these Fanfictions out there so I decided to write my own movie fic. There was one that I really liked but can't remember the name of because it got deleted but I hope you enjoy this. Have a lot of stories in the mix so I will update when I can.**

Tony Stark sighed as he put his phone down. It was another phone call from Happy to complain about the kid, who has sent so many texts and voicemails Happy put him on mute.

It has been a little over a month since Germany and Tony did feel a little bad for using the kid as a weapon to help him but he knew he was the one who was right. He was so excited, the kid reminded him of himself now that he thought of it. But right now the kid was not needed so he pushed any thoughts of him to the back of his mind. He heard what the kid said in the bedroom when he first came to recruit Peter to fight for him, if he knew what was really going on Tony feared he would have helped Cap instead of him.

No he was right. Right? No he was, _I need to stop thinking like that, _He thought.

He let out another sigh as he looked down at his work, an overly complicated plan to prove to Pepper he should have another chance. It was like 109 steps but it was going to be worth it to be with her again. He took a long sip from his black coffee that was long cold by now, and grimesest a little.

However when Tony was reaching to the hologram to fix something there was a shrill beep that lasted a few seconds. He froze and waited with bated breath, then suddenly a voice rang out that nearly sent him flying out of his chair.

"**Tony Stark brace yourself, you will be teleported in 3 seconds."**

Tony's eyes widened and reached for the nearest gauntlet but there was a blinding flash before he could grab it, and all that was left was an empty lab with a mug of coffee spilling on the floor.

"Ow get your knee out of my face!"

"That's my elbow genius!"

Darkness and a monstrous headache that was a lot worse than any hangover he ever had. Slowly Tony came to only to find himself in a tangle of limbs. He struggled briefly before he was able to pull himself free of the mass of people.

He stumbled before straightening himself and looked up to find the face of Steve Rogers.

"You!" Tony snarled. By this point everyone had gotten up and was staring at them.

"Tony," Steve tried to pacify him, but Stark would have none of it, but before he could jump at Captain Spangles Natasha, who was also there, stopped him.

"Now is not the time Tony, we need to figure out where we all are."

"Yeah if the FBI finds out I'm out of the house I'm screwed!" A new voice said and Tony turned around to find that Ant-Man guy.

"Oh really that's your top priority, not saying sorry for taking our tech to Germany!" Tony turned again to see Hope Van-Dyne glaring daggers at the Ant dude person.

Tony did a full 360 to see everyone who was in the room. It was him, Rhodey, Steve, Natasha, the Ant guy, Hope Van-Dyne, Sam, Clint, Thor, Bruce, King T'Challa, a younger teenager that looked like T'Challa, Wanda, Vision, The Winter Soldier, and Nick Fury at first glance.

Tony glared daggers at The Winter Soldier, but his brain backtracked, "Banner!" He called out shocked. Everyone turned in the direction he was looking to see Bruce. Natasha was stunned into silence.

He started to make his way toward him but stopped at the sight of Thor, "The hell happened to you!" He called out shocked again as everyone looked to Thor and took in his short hair and missing eye.

"Much Lord of Iron." Thor answered, "It is good to see you all my friends, and Captain you have copied my beard!" Everyone looked back and forth comparing beards, "Where are we, friend Stark is this your doing?" He asked.

"No Point Break this was not me there was a shill beeping followed by a voice saying I was being teleported here in 3 seconds."

"The same thing happened to me and my sister." T'Challa pointed out, "I can guess the same happened to everyone of you as well?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Why are we here?" Fury questioned/demanded.

"Beats me man." A new voice rang out. Everyone turned at the new voice and saw an unfamiliar man with a little scruff and a wired get up. Then to the surprise of everyone a greened skinned women with a Natasha level glare expression looked around until she saw us and glared even harder, followed by a gray skinned alien man with red tattoos and an alien girl with antenna who also got up and looked around in confusion.

"Quill, where are we, and who are these ugly lifeforms that resemble you?" The gray skinned one asked.

Well we were all offended but before the shouts of outrage could start the guy Quill said, "I don't know Drax, but they are not that ugly."

_Well that was much better, _Tony thought dryly.

"There prettier than you Quill." a voice similar to Bradly Cooper rang out. We turned and stared in shock at the walking and talking raccoon that was looking at us with half hearted interest.

"The raccoon is talking." Barnes whispered in awe and horror. For once I agreed with him.

"Who you calling a raccoon one arm?!" The raccoon shouted back before gazing at the metal arm he had, "By the way how much for the arm?"

Barnes just stood there, not sure how to respond.

"I am Groot." A voice came from behind us and we turned around again to see a humanoid tree looking at T"Challa's sister. She looked amazed and fascinated with him, I think it's a him.

"I am Shuri." She responded to him, and probably was going to say more but T"Challa pulled her back even as she made a sound of protest.

"Okay, I'm done." Tony said, "Where is the exit?"

"**You can't leave until I say so." **A new voice echoed from the ceiling. We all tensed and we in fighting positions reaching for weapons, only to be shocked when we couldn't find them.

"**I have taken all your weapons so you don't try to kill each other. Also I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help." The voice said.**

"And why should we trust you?" Fury McPatchy questioned the ceiling.

"**Because you have no other choice, and if I was an enemy I would have killed you in an instant with my cool powers instead of bringing you here."**

"Okay then, why are we here?" Bruce said clearly shaken.

"**To watch a movie, of the future. A future that is like a few weeks away. A movie about Spiderman."**

Tony paled a little as everyone looked up with interest. "You mean the guy that beat me? Yes please." Sam stated with a little smile.

"Who is Spiderman?" The girl with the antenna asked.

"**You will see, now the beginning is stuff that had already happened after the Civil War, then it will show the future, I will tell you when that happens."**

Thor and Banner frowed and looked confused at the mention of a "Civil War" but didn't say anything.

"**Now if there are no more stupid questions lets start with introductions. You can call me the author, Quill with the aliens are the Guardians of the Galaxy, Peter Quill, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, **(Hey!)**, Drax, Mantus and Groot."**

We turned and looked at them. Mantus waved and smiled.

"**Then the group of humans are, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Vision, Wanda Maximoff, Thor, Bruce Banner, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, James Rhodes or Rhodey, Scott Lang, Hope Van-Dyne, King T"Challa, Princess Shuri, and Nick Fury."**

We all looked around at each other, but Scott looked happy someone knew him.

"**Now please take a seat."**

"But there are no seats." Hope said.

"**There are now."**

We all turned around to look at a nice looking seating room. We all glanced at each other before slowly moving to the chairs and couches that were in front of a wall sized screen.

Wanda sat on a couch with Clint on one side and Vision on the other. The Whole Guardians team took the three person couch and the 3 chairs on the far left, with the Gamora and Mantis on either side of Drax, while Quill, Rocket, and Groot took the three chairs that we closer to the middle. Tony sat on the couch next to them in the middle with Rhodey and Fury to my right. The chair to the right of Fury was taken by Natahsa. On the couch next to Natasha Steve sat in the middle with Sam on his left and Bucky on his and Thor took the 2 chairs on the far right and Scott and Hope with the 2 royals took the large 4 seater couch that was between Bruce and Thor and Steve's couch.

"**Thank you all, now let's start." **The author said to us as the room went dark and the screen lit up.

**Thank You! Please comment and let me know what you think or is you have any requests for future stories and whatnot. Thanks for reading and see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is the next chapter. Review and let me know what you all think!**

**The opening shot showed a picture, most likely drawn by a child showing the Avengers. "Nothing is going to be the same now." A man said.**

"What does this have to do with Spiderman?" Fury asked aloud.

"Maybe if we watch we can find out." Tony snarked back at him with a glare. He wanted to find out more than anyone what this had to do with Peter.

All of the Avengers looked at the screen, the first six seeing the picture representing the Battle of New York in 2012. That man was right, nothing was ever the same.

Fury glared back at him but he didn't say anything back. Everyone turned to look at the screen again.

"**I mean look at this, you got aliens, you got big green guys tearing down buildings,"**

Banner looked a little uncomfortable.

"**When I was a kid we used to draw cowboys and indians." he said to the man next to him while holding up the child drawing.**

"**Actually, it's Native American, but whatever."**

"**Yeah but I tell you what, it aint bad is it?" Referring to the picture. "No yeah..Kids got a future." The other man said warily.**

"He just destroyed that kid's dream." Rhodey said with a chuckle. Every let out a small laugh, except Fury.

"**Yeah well, we'll see I guess." The first man said while taking off his glasses. There was then a shot of the ruined Avengers tower that panned down to show the heavy construction going on in Grand Central Station where on of the Chitauri Leviathans that came through the portal.**

The Guardian of the Galaxy paled at the sight of it while the Avengers looked with a little bit of guilt.

"Never knew it looked that bad on the ground." Clint said and the other Avengers nodded.

"Wait a sec, Tony aren't those the guys that were working on the clean up before the Damage Control came?"

Everyone looked at Stark, "Yeah," he said, "I mean I was fine with letting these guys do it but Damage Control was breathing down my neck about it. I didn't want to really deal with them so I let them take control."

The Guardians were listening with shock as they took in the picture. "These people beat them," Gamora whispered, hope for the future was welling in her chest.

**The man from before was shown walking around the construction site checking up on everything only to stop when he saw something off screen.**

"**No stop!" He said to another man working on one of the Chitauri hover things with a saw. "You can't saw through that stuff." He said while taking a broken alien staff from the ground. "These alien bastards are tough, you got to use the stuff that they use." Before using the staff the start shucking the alien cores for the hover jetski thing.**

All the Avengers that were there on that day looked at the screen in shock of their own stupidity.

"You mean to tell me that I wasted all those rockets and blasts on those things and I could have just cut through it with a piece of metal!" He yelled out.

"Noted." Fury said to himself.

"Were idiots." Thor said aloud, and the original six Avengers had to agree with the simple solution staring them in the face.

"**Alright?" The leader said to the man, "Alright." the other man chuckled back at his boss.**

"**Oh look who showed up!" The leader said as another man came on screen with a coffee. "My alarm didn't go off!" He called in response.**

"Most overused excuse ever." Scott said, causing a few chuckles to go around.

"**Yeah alright, just go stack that armed plating like I asked. This is a huge deal for us!" The leader called back to him.**

"Something is going to go wrong for them," Rocket commented causing the Avengers to become a little tense in anticipation.

"**Attention please!" A new voice called out. "In accordance with executive order 396B all post battle clean up is now under our jurisdiction. Thank you for your service we'll take it from here."**

"That's the Damage Control." Rhodey said. All the Avengers frowned a little.

"**Who the hell are you?" The leader called back. "Qualified personal." One of the men in a white hard hat with the Damage Control symbol said.**

"Oh qualified my-" Tony started to say before he was shushed by everyone.

"**Okay, I have a contract with the city, okay, I'm with the city-" but he was cut off by the head woman. "I'm sorry mister Toomes, but all salvage operations are now under our jurisdiction." The woman said not seeing the man from before putting one of the cubes in his pocket.**

"Oh no." Natasha said as the Avengers eyes widened at what happened.

"That piece needs to be found." Fury said.

"**Please turn over any and all exotic materials that you have collected or you will be prosecuted."**

"She is not very effective at her job." Hope said dryly.

"No shit." Wanda said.

"**Wait! Ma'am listen, I brought trucks for this job, I brought in a whole new crew, these guys have a family, I have a family. I'm all in on this I could lose my house."**

"This isn't right." T'Challa said causing all heads to turn to him. "They come and they take everything and give him no money to compensate for his losses."

Tony looked conflicted as he saw how they were taking away everything from these people without giving anything.

"**I'm sorry sir, but there is nothing I can do." The woman walked away.**

"You can give him something," Quill muttered under his breath.

"**Yeah next time don't overextend yourself," One of the white hat people said to Toomes.**

"Dickhead." Scott said.

"**What did you say?" Members of his crew were looking the other way a whistling to themselves. Toomes approached with fake friendliness. "He's right, I overextended myself." He called out to his crew before decking the man across the face, causing the Damage Control to pull guns.**

"That man punches with a warrior's spirit!" Drax called from his seat causing Rocket and Quill to chuckle.

"Do you three not see the guns?" Sam asked them.

"Well it was a good punch." Bucky commented, causing Same to frown at him.

"**No!" the woman from before shouted, "Put the down." She ordered and they men listened.**

"Good, no innocent blood to be spilt." Thor said with a little relief.

"**If you have a grievance Mr. Toomes you can take it up with my superiors." The woman said. "Your superiors? Who the hell are they!?" Toomes yelled back. A news broadcast was than shown, in the crew's warehouse, of Tony stark hiring the Damage Control as the construction crew from before were glaring daggers at the screen.**

"Oh sure blame this mess on me!" Tony shounted from his spot cause everyone to glare at him.

"You were the one who hired them because you didn't want to be nagged at. So you just said yes to the Damage Control without thinking of the workers down there already!" Steve called out to him.

Not ready to admit defeat Tony was ready to resort but Rohdey stopped him by saying,"I was there when you signed over control of the clean up to them."

"Not helping Rhodey." Tony muttered to his friend.

"**So the asshole who made this mess are getting paid to clean it up?" One of the men complained as he watched. "Yeah it's all rigged." The one who stole the purple cube said as he fiddled with something.**

"Yeah it is." Scott said from his spot as he thought about all his time trying to find work when he first got out of jail.

Natasha silently agreed with him, not liking how these people suffered because of their, or more specifically Tony's, choices.

**The report continued as the man from before used the cube to make a little turbine fly. "Hey chief!" getting Toomes attention. He turned to see him lifting a sheet revealing a Chitauri hover thing in a truck.**

"Oh no." Tony whispered.

Fury turned his head to glare at Stark with his one good eye. "Maybe next time Stark, you should think before you act. Like, for example, hiring people who are good at their jobs and compensated for the average joe, or better yet, just let the people do their jobs." he deadpanned, but anyone can hear the undertone of anger. He was like that guy once before he started his life as an agent. Now who knows what these people will do with the alien tech that the Damage Control missed.

_A lucky break. Good for him, _Rocket thought to himself as he watched to guy on the screen.

"**We're supposed to turn this in right?" The guy asked Toomes.**

"Yes!" Everyone but Rocket and Groot shouted.

"**I ain't halling it." Another guy said lazily from his chair. "It's too bad," The guy who made the turbine fly was now controlling where it went. "We could have made some really cool stuff from that alien junk." he commented.**

"So he is a techie? Not bad for a colonizer." Shuri said causing everyone except the guardians and Thor to stare at her. "What?" She asked. Nobody said anything, they just turned back to the screen. T'Challa smacked his sister upside the head. "Ow! Hey-" She began but stopped at the look on her brothers face. She turned back to the screen.

**Toomes had a thoughtful look on his face before he grinned.**

"Oh that's not good." Steve said.

"**I'll tell you what. Lets keep it." The crew all began to look at each other with small smiles. "The world is changing, it's time we change too." He finished with a smirk.**

"Okay he's a bad guy, kind of." Scott piped up from his spot.

"Yeah but why do guys like that always make a big scene of their declaration?" Clint asked.

"I don't know." Scott said back causing all the girls to roll their eyes at their antics.

Tony was starting to feel really worried. There was no way he created another villain because of his choices. And what does this have to do with Peter?

"**8 YEARS LATER" Appeared on the screen. Men and women were seen moving crates of alien technology in the warehouse.**

All the Avengers and Fury pailed. "This guy has been doing this for 8 years and we haven't found him?!" Fury roared at the Avengers. They all dropped their heads in shame, especially Tony. He made this mess, and now he had to go through all this bullshit paperwork to even try to start to fix it.

**More of the warehouse was shown the techie guy from before building some kind of gun. People moving things around, a testing area where one shot for a gun destroyed a refrigerator. Men put them into crates were they were put in a van and shipped off.**

"He's using the alien tech to create weapons and selling them to make a profit." Natasha whispered in horror ant seeing what just one could do in a single blast.

"The we find him and stop him." Steve stated firmly. "No Accords paperwork to stop us from saving people." He said pointedly to Tony who didn't look at him, just stared at the screen and the mess he created because he didn't want to be bothered by the little guy. The person Peter fights for.

**Then a money printing machine was shown, before a huge metal suit was shown flying toward the warehouse. A large skydoor was opening for it as it dropped 2 boxes of equipment stolen from Damage Control.**

"Woah." Sam whispered.

"That suit is so much more intimidating and dangerous than yours Sam." Clint piped up.

"The battle armor of a warrior!" Drax shouted before getting a look from Gamora that shut him up.

"I'll get that suit." Rocket whispered to himself. Groot rolled his eyes.

"The amount of damage..Tony how could you do this?!" Banner yelled at Stark.

Stark said nothing just eyeing what he made these people.

"It appears that the technology fueling the suit is much more superior than Mr. Stark's, Mr. Rhodes, and Mr. Wilson's." Vision said. That did not help moral.

**The suit landed and was dismantled by a machine behind it. Toomes was then shown taking off the helmet. He smiled, "There you go Mason!" He called down to the techie. "Business is good!" He said with a smirk, which Mason returned.**

"We're screwed." Scott deadpanned.

**There you all go! Hoped you all liked it! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey still here. Sorry I didn't update over the weekend got swamped with homework. Anyway here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy.**

**The Marvel Logo Appears. Showing small clips of the past.**

"Okay… What the hell is Marvel Studios? And how the hell did they get pictures of us?!" Tony shouted.

No one had an answer for him as everyone else was as confused as he was. Even Fury who was starting to plan on how to get this technology to use for what was left of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**The picture on the screen changes to show: A Film by Peter Parker.**

"Oh this is going to be good." Rhodey commented as everyone leaned forward a little in anticipation, while Tony pailed knowing what was about to come his way.

"So Peter Parker is him name." Fury muttered under his breath.

"**New York, Queens. It's a tough Bureau, but hey it's home."**

"What's this?" Vision asked.

"Kid made a little film on his way to Germany. I haven't watched it yet, so you know." Tony said with a shrug.

"**Who are you talking too?" A familiar voice asked.**

"Is that Happy?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah I think." Steve said back.

"**No one just making a little video of the trip." A much younger voice responded.**

Every Avenger froze. "Tony," Natasha asked very slowly, "How old is Spider Man?"

It was silent as Tony looked at the far wall thinking about how he should have updated his will. "Fifteen." He whispered.

It was quiet for about two seconds before the entire room exploded with angry shouts.

"He's Fifteen?!" Wanda shrieked.

"I sent him through a window!" Sam shouted at Stark.

"I dropped a Jet Bridge on him!" Steve yelled at the top of his lungs. Gamora was looking at the man in disgust at him bringing a child into conflict.

"On Asgard it is greatly encouraged to take on great challenges when you are young!" Thor boomed. "A new comrade for when I return!"

"A warrior for the ages!" Drax agreed.

Glares from everyone else shut them up. Fury slowly let out a breath trying to mask how shocked he was that Stark would stoop to this level. Mantis, Rocket, Quill, and Groot were unsure what to say. They did have similar beginnings, starting very young.

Shuri however was bouncing in her seat with excitement. "Spider Man is my age! I've seen all of his fail compilations, and I'm an active member of his fan-club! I made him a suit, brother take me to his house at once!"

"No." T'Challa deadpanned. The movie soon continued before Shuri could refute.

"**You know you can't show it to anyone." Happy said in a board tone. "Yeah I know." Peter said. "Then why are you narrating in that voice?"**

"Because it's fun!" Scott called from his seat causing Hope to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"**Because it's fun!" Peter said.**

"Yeah team bug all the way!" Scott cheated.

"Really Tic-Tac?" Sam asked amused at his behavior.

"Don't make fun of us bugs!" Scott said back.

"Spiders are arachnids. Not bugs." Hope and Banner said at the same time.

"**Fun." Happy deadpanned back, while putting on his sunglasses. "So, uh, why do they call you Happy?" Peter asked, but Happy put up the divider between the two.**

"I am Groot."

"Yes tree that was rude." Thor said with a small frown.

"Why do they call him Happy?" Wanda asked.

"Sure doesn't act like it." Sam muttered.

"I don't know why they call him Happy. I really should look into that." Tony said.

**The scene changed to an airport with a Stark Jet ready for takeoff. "I'm not carrying your bags. Let's go." Happy called. "Hey should I go to the bathroom before?" Peter asked him. "There's a bathroom on it." Happy called back unimpressed.**

"He hates being there." Natasha said, not liking the easy dismissal of the boy.

"**No pilot? That's awesome." Peter said in awe.**

"I would not feel comfortable with no pilot." Steve said with authority. Tony rolled his eyes.

**Peter sat down in front of Happy with the camera pointed at him. "Is that where your going to sit?" Happy asked. "Yeah." Peter said a little confused, before Happy got up and moved away from him.**

"Oh, he's a little ray of sunshine." Quill said from his corner.

Most of the Avengers frowned at how Happy was treating Peter. He was just curious and a lot more pure than any of them were at his age.

"**Should it, uh, should it be making that noise?" Peter asked nervously as the plane rattled a little. "First time on a private plane?" Happy asked.**

"Yeah, because everyone has private planes." Rhodey said with much sarcasm.

"**It's my first time on any plane." Peter said.**

"He is young." Thor stated. No one could argue.

**The scene changed again to show Peter walking into a hotel behind Happy. Peter turned the camera to face him.**

"This child is so adorable!" Mantis called with a slight coo.

"Yes indeed, much cuter that Quill. Other warriors will you trade?" Drax asked the Avengers.

"NO!" Everyone of them yelled back.

"He's so cute." Shuri said while giving the screen a dreamy look that T'Challa didn't like.

"He's like a little bambi." Hope said, as all the women looked at Peter with affection. While the guys noticed the signs that they were going to go full mama bear on the poor teen when they got back.

"**No one has actually told me why I'm in Berlin or what I'm doing. Something about Captain America going crazy." Peter said to the camera.**

"You told him I was going crazy." Steve said in disappointment.

"You used him for his powers; as a little compliant soldier." Natasha growled at Stark causing him to flinch a little. "The first rule of sketchy wars, never tell the people fighting for you what is really going on. He never knew the whole situation did he?" She asked in ice cold fury.

Stark said nothing for a minute. Then he said in a soft voice, "If he knew what was happening, he would have joined Rogers side."

The Rogues were staring at him with a mix of emotions. If they had gotten there first they could have had more help, or stopped Tony from using a boy for a war that had no place for him. Steve looked at the boy on the screen, the boy that reminded him of himself so much it almost hurt.

"You should be ashamed Stark." Fury sneered at him.

"**This is you." Happy said. "Oh, we're neighbors?" Peter asked. "We're not roommates. Suit up." Happy said dismissing him. **

"**Okay, Peter, you got this." The camera panned up in his room showing Peter where his old suit.**

"What the hell is that?!" Rocket said while he burst out laughing.

"It's his old suit." Shuri said and all heads turned to her. "Not everyone can have state of the art tech at their disposal so that's why I made him one from vibranium." She said with pride. T'Challa frowned at his sister wondering how this happened in the span of 3 minutes.

"**What the hell are you wearing?" Happy asked in horror. "It's my suit." Peter said. "Where's the case?" Happy asked. "What case?" Peter questioned back as Happy went through another door. "What? I thought that was a closet. This is still my room?" He asked amazed.**

"**Go." Happy said impatiently. "My room is way bigger than-" Peter started before Happy shoved him into the middle of the room.**

"**There." He said pointing to the case.**

"**I found the case. I found the case." Peter said to him as he reached for it.**

"**"A minor upgrade"?" He said in confusion before it flipped open to reveal the new Spider Man suit.**

"Mines better than that." Shuri said with confidence.

"That is pathetic. I could make a better one from the trash." Rocket chimed in having seen about 27 things wrong with the suit and fixing it in his head. _Wait _he thought. _Oh shit I care! _He though is shock having only seen the kid for less than 10 minutes and he already liked him.

Stark looked between the two with wide eyes as he sees a space raccoon and a teenager say they could one up him. _They can't take him away, he's one of the few I have left to help me. _Tony thought.

"**Oh my God!" Peter said in amazement. "Put it on." Happy said with a look saying he hated being here. "This is the coolest thing I've seen in my life!" He said but Happy was walking away. "Let's go." he said while Peter tried to get his attention.**

"**I don't understand is it for me? Happy? Happy wait." Peter was then shown to be looking in a mirror with the new mask on. "This is insane. Insane. Look at this thing. Look. Look at the eyes. This is the greatest day of my life." He cheered.**

"Like a kid with Christmas presents." Steve said in disbelief.

"**Okay, there's Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow. Who's that new guy?" Peter said as he filmed the heros from a distance.**

"**Underoos!" Tony on screen called.**

"**Oh, that's me. I gotta go. I gotta go." He said to the camera before flipping into the fight. "Hey, everyone." He called.**

"I can't believe he stole your shield." Thor said to Steve with a smirk.

"He didn't steal my shield." Steve said in defense.

"But he just did." Drax and Mantis both said in confusion. Causing everyone to chuckle a little, except Fury who was staring at the screen seeing the raw talent the boy showed. If Rogers or Natasha could train him he could be the next leader of the Avengers.

"**The craziest thing just happened. I just had a fight with Captain America. I stole his shield. I threw it at him-" Peter said into the camera.**

"He didn't steal my shield." Steve muttered, something that Bucky picked up as he looked to his friend and smirked a little. "Yeah he did Steve." Bucky said causing Steve to pout and look at him with betrayal while everyone else giggled at the Captain's expense.

"Is no one else a little concerned that he was filming during the fight?" Banner piped up from his place in the room.

**Just then Ant Man grew huge behind Peter and he turned to look at Scott.**

"Cameo!" Scott cheered. Hope looked mildly impressed at his size while the Guardians looked at the display of the new ability with surprise or in Rockets case great intrigue and wanting the suit for himself.

"**What the hell? He's big now. I gotta go. Hang on." Peter said before leaving the camera on the ground and swinging into the fray only to be seen flying in the air with a yell.**

"Oh my gosh! Is he okay?!" Scott shouted to Tony. Wanda put a hand over her mouth to hide her fear for the boy who had the energy of her brother. They other Avengers looked a little sick at the thought of a boy being hurt because of their actions.

**It was the most amazing thing! Mr. Stark was like, "Hey, Underoos!" I flipped in and stole Cap's shield. I was like, "What's up, everybody?"**

Steve frowned at the line.

"I can't believe how happy he is." Gamora said to herself.

"**And then- Hey, just a second! Coming!" Peter said before flipping off the bed to the door that revealed Happy in a robe. "We have thin walls here." He said to Peter who then apologized.**

**The scene then changed again to show Peter in Happy's car. "What are you doing, a little video diary?" In the movie Tony asked Peter.**

Everyone in the theatre turned to glare at Stark who shrunk in on himself to try in vain to ignore the fact that everyone, even his own friends and a robot that he created, didn't like him.

"**Yeah." Peter said a little bashfully. "It's all right. I'd do the same thing." In the movie Tony said to Peter in a semi awkward way, trying to butter up the boy.**

"**I told him not to." Happy piped in. "He was filming. I'm gonna wipe the chip."**

"No! That footage is perfect!" Shuri called out. The females in the room along with Thor nodded in agreement. T'Challa frowned again and glared at the boy he never met on screen before shaking his head exasperation.

"**Okay. Hey. You know what? We should make an alibi video for your aunt anyway. You ready?"**

"His guardian doesn't know!" Rhodey called in disbelief. He turned to glare at his friend, but Tony stopped him. "Okay the kid lives alone with his Aunt, but he was keeping it a secret before I even got there, so that's not on me!" He yelled before he could be hounded with angry comments again.

It did pacify the Avengers but they still didn't like the idea of keeping this a secret from a loved one.

"**An alibi? Sure. Okay." Peter agreed "We rolling? Get in the frame. Hey, May. How you doing? What are you wearing? Something skimpy, I hope." In movie Tony said with a little laugh causing Peter to look at him in alarm.**

"Tony Stark!" Natasha yelled as she marched over to where he was sitting, while all of the women were glaring at him and Clint who looked uncomfortable at the comment.

"In my defense she was hot!" Tony said in a weak attempt to defend himself, but still earned him a slap from the enraged super-assassin.

"How hot?" Rocket asked, making everyone in the room to stop and stare at the raccoon. "What?" He asked.

"Moving on." T'Challa called stopping things before they could escalate even more. How did this become his life.

"I wish for 15 seconds ago when I didn't hear that comment." Scott muttered.

"**Peter, that's inappropriate. Let's start over. You can edit it. Three, two, one. Hey, May. My gosh, I wanted to tell you what an incredible job your nephew did this weekend at the Stark internship retreat. Everyone was impressed." Tony said into the camera.**

"Stark internship?" Fury asked with a raised eyebrow. "It was an on the spot kind of thing." Tony grumbled back.

**Suddenly a car horn blared and Peter turn the camera back to Happy who was yelling at the stupid drivers on the road. "This is because you're not on Queens Boulevard. See, Happy is hoping to get bumped up to asset management. He was forehead of security, before that he was a driver."Tony explained. "That was a private conversation. I don't like joking about this. It was hard to talk about that." Happy said back to his boss.**

"**No, seriously was he snoring a bunch?" Tony asked Peter.**

Everyone turned to glare at Tony for his lack of respect for anyone, again, who was hiding his face in his hands in shame.

"**Here we are. End of the line." Tony said. "Can you give us a minute?" He asked Happy. "Want me to leave?" He asked back. "Grab Peter's case out of the trunk." He ordered.**

**The camera angle changed to show a shot of Peter lowering his phone. "I can keep the suit?" He asked in amazement.**

"Oh my God." Natasha said as she rubbed her forehead.

"That suit probably has so many monitors that there is no such thing as privacy when he has it on or off, just to appease the Accords. Right Tony." Rhodey said while giving his friend a look who in response just looked at the floor.

The Rouge Avengers bristled at the thought, each making a silent promise to fix this mess the boy got himself into when they got back. He couldn't see what was really going on because of the hero worship that Stark was feeding off of. They hated it.

"**Yes, we were just talking about it. Do me a favor, though. Happy's kind of your point guy on this. Don't stress him out. Don't do anything stupid. I've seen his cardiogram. All right?" Tony asked.**

"**Yes." Peter responded immediately.**

"**Don't do anything I would do, and don't do anything I wouldn't do. There's a little gray area in there. That's where you operate."**

"That is horrible advice. It makes no logical sense." Vision said from his place while looking at his creator with a look that screamed disappointment.

Tony, and everyone else, looked shocked at how much emotion Vision showed in that one sentence. Wanda looked impressed, something Clint noticed. He looked at Vision, but he let it go, for now.

"**Wait does that mean I'm an Avenger?" Peter asked with excitement.**

"**No." Tony said immediately, not seeing how Peter's face fell.**

"You just destroyed his world." Sam commented. Tony shrugged.

**Happy came to the window holding a case. "This it?" He asked. "Seventh floor." Tony responded. "I can take that. You don't have to." Peter told Happy. "You'll take it?" Happy asked. "Yeah, I can take that." Peter said again. "Thank you." Happy called.**

"He's so sweet." Wanda cooed at the screen followed by all the other women.

"Yeah he is." Hope said, with a small smile.

"**So when's our next- ? When's our next "retreat," you know?" Peter asked. "What the next mission?" Tony questioned. "The missions. Yeah." Peter said trying his best to look ready.**

"**We'll call you." Tony said no longer paying attention. "Do you have my number?" Peter asked. "No, I mean, we'll call you. Like, someone will call you. All right? From your team." Tony said clearly wanting to end the conversation.**

"You filled his head with broken promises." Clint growled.

"First you people don't want we to involve him and now your saying I need to involve him?! Make up your minds!" Tony called in frustration.

"You could have at least been honest and say that there were not going to be any mission for him!" Clint fired back.

**Tony leaned past Peter to open the door, but Peter mistook the gesture for a hug. "No, no, this is not a hug just getting the door for you. We're not there yet." Tony clarified to an embarrassed Peter.**

"What do you mean not there yet." Banner questioned Tony who shook off what was being implied by his friend.

Everyone frowned again in disappointment at the man.

**Peter got out of the car and picked up his case. He turned around to see the car pull away. "Bye." He called after it as it turned the corner. Peter looked down in excitement. "There gonna call me." He whispered to himself before turning and walking into his apartment building.**

"Wow Stark." Hope said looking over at him. "No wonder my dad hated you."

Tony winced a little at the comment but didn't say anything back.

"**That was only a few things that are important to the future. They have already happened. From here on out it will be things in the future." The author said. Then the screen changed.**

**Okay that was that. Review and let me know what you all think so far. The next chapter will maybe be this weekend, not sure, but what I can promise is that during the winter break I will update like crazy to get this and other stories done. See you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone sorry it took a little longer to get this chapter up. But now I'm on break so I will update as much as possible on all my stories so yeah. Hop you enjoy this one, it's a little long. I saw the comments and I did add a disclaimer to the summary but just in case DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SPIDERMAN! THE MCU AND SONY DO! So hope you all enjoy. Here you go chapter 4!**

**The screen showed Peter on a train with his earbuds and phone and the words two months later on the bottom of the screen.**

"Two months! How could you ignore him for that long?" Scott called to Tony.

The other Avengers and the Guardians gave him another disapproving look. No one seemed to hear him mutter "I wouldn't do that."

**Peter then looked at his phone and started to text Happy that he was free after school and that he was ready for his next mission before saying that it was Peter Parker who was texting. He then scrolled up and down to show all the unanswered text messages and the camera panned up to his face showing how disappointed he was.**

"Dude!" Quill exclaimed.

"Not one word for two months." Natasha growled.

Fury frowned a little more than he normally did. He turned to face Stark who had the decency to look a little ashamed of himself. Fury turned again and caught Rogers gaze. Both shared a look of understanding of what they needed to do.

Everyone else frowned and gave Tony side eye glares but didn't comment.

**Peter then got off the train and started walking across a football field before stopping on the sidewalk to reveal Midtown High.**

"The science school?" Banner asked.

"Yeah. My dad gave a speech there once I think." Hope said back.

**Peter looked both ways before starting to cross the street on the crosswalk before an expensive looking Porsche came racing down the road ignore all the signs saying not to do that. Peter quickly jumped to the other side of the street before the driver was revealed to be Flash Thompson. "What's up, Penis Parker?" He called out before blasting his radio and and driving away.**

"That little prick!" Wanda shouted.

"He nearly his Peter and like seven other students!" Sam called in disbelief.

Steve growled at the obvious bully while Bucky and Thor looked ready to kill somebody. T'Challa saw what the rich little weasel thought he was more deserving and better than everyone else. He wouldn't be surprised if his parents bought him everything he ever earned.

The Guardians glared darkly at the screen. "I am Groot." Groot said with a nasty tone. "Normally I would admonish such language, but I'll let that slide." Gamora said. Drax nodded in agreement and pride at what Groot said.

Fury glared at the screen at the boy that he knew would get nowhere in life, and allowed himself a small smirk at the thought.

**Peter turned back around and rolled his eyes at Flash as he made his way inside.**

"So this happens often then." Natasha said to herself already having 17 plans for revenge on Peters behalf.

**Peter walked inside to a hallway full of students. Some getting their things, others talking with friends, and one was flying a drone before the principle grabbed out of the air and brought the kid into his office.**

"Busted." Scott muttered.

**A new voice came from a small TV in the hallway showing a boy and a girl doing the school news. "Rise and shine, Midtown Science and Technology. Don't forget about your homecoming tickets. Do you have a date for homecoming?" The boy said. "Thanks, Jason, but I already have a date." The girl responded awkwardly. "Okay." Jason said, embarrassed. "Yeah." The girl said a little too quickly.**

"Oh! Being shot down at its finest!" Scott shouted as everyone chuckled a little at the boy's misfortune. Except Shuri, who was howling with laughter.

"I want to go to this High School for a day!" She said looking at her brother pleadingly.

"No." T'Challa said. Shuri frowned before giving a devilish smile. "If you don't I will change the color scheme of all your suits to 'Hello Kitty'."

T'Challa pailed a little before saying in a defeated tone, "Fine."

Shuri smiled at her victory while everyone else shook their heads in amusement at the siblings behavior.

**Peter was then showed at his locker switching a few of his books when a small LEGO Emperor Palpatine appeared on his shoulder. "Join me and together we can build my new LEGO Death Star." A new voice said.**

**Peter spun around to look at his friend Ned. "Dude," Peter breathed out, "That is awesome! How many pieces?" He asked before his locker.**

"So, he's a geek." Rhodey deadpanned.

"Hey don't hate on LEGO those things are hard to build." Scott called back.

Everyone turned to stare at him. "You build with LEGOs Mr. Lang?" Vision asked in confusion.

"Hey I'm on house arrest, you get bored!" He defended. Clint nodded his head in agreement.

"**Three Thousand eight hundred three." Ned responded. "That's insane." Peter said back.**

"See?" Scott asked the room, which in turn rolled their eyes at his antics.

"**That's so lame." A cheerleader behind them said, but they both ignored her and started down the hallway.**

"I like how they don't even care about what others think." Clint said like a proud parent. Everyone else looked proud too silently agreeing with Clint.

"**I know. You want to build it tonight?" Ned asked. "I can't I got the Stark Internship." Peter said.**

"You should tell him to focus on being a kid." Steve said to Tony. Stark looked away from the screen before nodding his head a little and turning back to the screen.

"**Always the Stark Internship." Ned said sounding disappointed. Peter hearing the disappointment in his friends voice quickly tried to make things a little better. "Yeah, well, maybe one day it'll lead to a real job with them." He said.**

"Oh he is going to have a job. Just not with Stark." Fury said giving Steve and Natasha a glance filled with meaning that they seemed to grab onto.

"Hey wait!" Tony yelled.

"Shut it Stark you used his and we all know it. Not only that but apparently you kicked him to the curve when his job was finished. Then to top it all off, no word from you of your body guard for two months. Now this kid is obviously a lot stronger than Rogers or you and has a lot of raw skill and with a good teacher that can actually do the job they took on instead of abaningting it when you grow board. That whole Accords bullshit that you all fought over, that was your fault Stark because you allowed your mind to wander to what-ifs and were so caught up in your own ego and superiority complex that you didn't see the right violations that damned document had. They backed you into a corner and you thought with what was between you legs that what was between your ears. You were wrong, and a lot of people on your side have paid the price for listening to your faulty reasoning. I am not going to sit here and listen to your pathetic attempts to prove you were right. Ross is evil and should not have been in control given the fact that he created both the Hulk and Abomination. Now let me spell it out for you Stark. You. Were. Wrong. And I will not let you drag that boy down with you." Fury spat in Tony's face.

For the first time in a long time Tony Stark was speechless. He tried to find words to refute, but none came. Tony looked to Rhodey and Vision for any kind of support but found both of them with downcast looks.

"He's right man." Rhodey said. "The Accords caused a lot more problems. They were made to control, not help people. To make us weapons."

"According to my calculations based on data gathered from the last month and few weeks I have noticed a large increase in crime and global problems that we would consider Avengers level threats. Many people have died, and in the many conflicts the world has faced in this short time, the governments could not work together to approve of us going anywhere. The Accords are very flawed." Vision stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

Tony looked around the room but everyone was either glaring a hole through his head or not meeting his gaze.

Tony slumped in his seat, defeated. He put is head in his hands to try and hide the silent tears. _Why? _He thought _Why can't I fix anything? Why do I always make things worse?_

Everyone in the theater was quiet. They could see the slight shaking of the man's shoulders as he broke. They all looked away from him in a small act of respect for his well being.

It took a long time before Stark had the courage to raise his head again. He cared so deeply, that he causes people to hate him, that it makes people angry when he tries to control what they do in his way of making them better than him. He knew it was wrong, everything he did. He wanted to make things the best for him, but he destroyed what he loved in his mission to protect the world. To have everything spit back in his face was almost too much. But he needed to suck it up.

"Lets keep going." He said in a hoarse whisper. Nobody objected as they turned back to the screen.

"**That would be amazing! He'd be all, "Good job on those spreadsheets, Peter. Here's a gold coin." I don't know how jobs work." Ned said. "That's exactly how they work." Peter assured his friend.**

"True." Scott said.

"I know." Sam said back.

**Ned then started to explain how he would start the LEGO Death Star then bring it to Peter's house before his voice became distant like, as Peter focused on something else. A tall girl at the end of the hall and talking to other students. She looked up and met Peter's gaze before smiling and walking out of sight.**

"High School crush!" Scott cheered.

"This Man of Spiders will have his women!" Thor declared.

Shuri frowned at the girl a little. What did she have that Shuri didn't. _Maybe the knowledge of her existence. _He brain added in unhelpfully.

Mantis was cooing at the screen. She didn't need to touch his skin to know what the boy was feeling. She was so excited for him!

"**Yeah that would be great." Peter said to Ned not really hearing what he said. A bell rang in the background and the scene changed to a classroom setting. Students were paying attention, talking with friends, sleeping on their books, or in Peter's case was watching something on his computer instead of listening.**

"**Okay, so how do we calculate linear acceleration between points A and B? Flash?" The teacher asked.**

"Oh it's him again." Rocket groaned. Everyone else grimaced at the boy.

"Little bitch." Shuri muttered.

"He's going to get the question wrong." Tony stated with a little smirk. Still a ghost of his former self, but it was progress.

"Yeah he is." Banner agreed.

"**It's the product of sine of the angle and gravity divided by mass." Flash said with confidence.**

"Wrong!" The Guardians plus every science Avenger in the room called at once.

"**Nope. Peter. You still with us?" The teacher asked getting Peter's attention. "Yeah, uh, mass cancels out so it's just gravity times sine."**

"I like him. I like him a lot." Banner said to Tony who gave a weak smile in return.

"**Right. See, Flash, being the fastest isn't always the best if you are wrong."**

"Boom roasted." Clint called out.

**Flash turned in his seat to face Peter. "Your dead!" He whispered angrily at him.**

"I'm going to kill him. Where's my bow?!" Clint shouted as he made to get up before being pushed back into his seat by Fury.

"Your not killing minors." Fury said even though he looked like he wanted it to happen.

"Fine." Clint spat glaring at the screen.

**Peter and Ned were then shown sitting next to each other at a lunch table looking at something. "Did Liz get a new top? Peter asked as the camera changed angles o show the girl from before hanging something up in the school cafeteria. "No we've seen that before, but not with that skirt." Ned said.**

"Okay, they're worse than me." Quill said aloud. Everyone else was a little weirded out by this, sure it's okay to have a crush but not to the point where you know everything they wear.

"They must learn how to court women!" Thor said in his booming voice.

"Agreed handsome man! We shall teach together!" Drax yelled back.

"NO!" Everyone else called to them.

**Another girl complimented Liz's outfit as the camera shifted back to the boys. "We should probably stop staring before this gets creepy." Peter said.**

"**Too late." A new voice deadpanned from off screen. Both Peter and Ned looked to the side surprised to see a girl with curly brown hair and a book at the end of the table. "You guys are losers." She said.**

"She looks like Zendaya." Hope said. Everyone nodded in agreement except the Guardians who looked confused at the reference.

"**Then why do you sit with us?" Ned asked.**

"**Because I don't have any friends." She responded with a dry tone, before turning back to reading leaving the boys confused.**

"That is sound logic." Tony said while everyone was a little weirded out by the girl.

**The scene changed again to show the Decathlon team practicing with Liz asking them questions.**

"That looks fun." Banner said as everyone rolled their eyes at him.

**Liz asked a question that got the wrong answer before someone else beat the others to it. The camera changed again to show Peter talking with Mr. Harrison who was explaining that he couldn't go to the National competition and he needed to stay in case Mr. Stark needed him.**

Everyone side eyed Tony who had put his face in his hands again. "He's wasting his life for a call that's not coming." He said to himself.

No one said anything as they turned back to the screen.

**Flash was calling Peter names and calling him a liar saying how he was never in the same room as Tony which drew the attention of everyone else. A girl on the floor studying said Peter wasn't coming to Washington D.C. for Nationals causing everyone to start complaining.**

"Poor kid." Steve said.

"That's gotta be tough." Bucky muttered as he watched.

**The girl from the lunch table spoke up saying he quit marching band and robotics lab causing everyone to turn to her in confusion. The girl defended herself saying she wasn't obsessed she was observant.**

"Marching band?" Shuri chuckled. He was so cute!

"Robotics lab?" Banner asked making a mental note to check out the school a little more in the future.

Natasha looked at the girl with mild interest as she spoke seeing a little potential in her for a future agent.

**Liz sighed in disappointment before saying Flash was going to be in Peter's place. "Oh I don't know I gotta check my calendar, got a super hot date with Black Widow coming up." He said in a mocking tone.**

Natasha throw-up a little in her mouth as everyone else laughed a little at the statement. The kid was a jerk, but the joke was funny. But Natasha was swearing in Russian saying how she would never go near him.

**Another student rang the bell and called out that Flash was false, with the teacher saying to stop. Peter looked at the clock tuning out everyone else before the scene changed again showing him in chemistry. He took out a notebook that said web-fluid and pulled out a drawer with a compound in it and dumped something else into the beaker and twirling it making the fluid, then put it away before the teacher noticed.**

"How did he not get caught?" Wanda asked.

"He made it himself. I've been trying to figure out that formula for months!" Shuri exclaimed. Even Tony looked a little surprised at the display.

"When I was his age I was making stink bombs." Scott said.

"Smart kid." Fury said. With the right resources he could be smarter than Stark.

"That was incredible!" Banner said.

"One of a kind." Hope agreed.

**Peter looked at the clock again and when the bell rang sprinted out of his seat. He ran to a locked 15 foot high fence and checked to make sure no one was watching before effortlessly jumping over.**

"Whoa." Stark said. He had never thought to test his powers, he was a lot stronger than he thought.

"He could give the Hulk a run for his money." Banner chuckled.

**Peter jogged to a small corner store which said 'Delmar's Grocery and Deli'. Peter went inside and greeted Mr. Delmar ordering a sandwich with pickles that was smushed really flat.**

"Ew." Natasha said not liking pickles one bit.

**As people in the kitchen made Peter's food Mr. Delmar asked how his aunt was doing. Peter said she was good knowing exactly where this was going. Mr. Delmar then turned around and spoke in Spanish "She is a very hot Italian woman."**

"Is everyone crushing on this kids aunt!?" Rhodey asked in disbelief.

"You have no idea." Tony said back.

"So she's single and hot?" Rocket asked for clarification.

Everyone looked at him before turning back to the screen. Rocket huffed a little in annoyance but looked at the screen too.

"**How's your daughter?" Peter asked in Spanish.**

"OH!" Scott called as every male in the room burst out laughing.

"That was perfect!" Bucky said.

"Best comeback ever!" Sam agreed.

Tony smiled at the kid, feeling a little proud.

**Mr. Delmar's face lost all friendliness before demanding $10 for the sandwich witch Peter Complained that it was only $5. Mr. Delmar said that for the comment it was $10 before Peter put a $5 bill on the table and apologized.**

"He's so humble." Wanda said, liking how, for once she met a truly kind soul.

**Peter than turned and walked over to the store cat who was laying down on a different table. "Hey Murph." Peter said to the cat and scratched it behind the ears causing it to purr.**

"This fluffy creature is cute, we must have one!" Thor declared.

"This small creature with fur looks a little like you Rocket." Mantus said.

"What?!" Rocket shouted before looking down at himself.

"No way dogs rule." Tony stated as a fact.

Thus began a war of words involving 'cat' and 'fluffy' before Natasha stopped the argument by shouting "Goldfish!" That was the closest thing they were getting to a pet. Knowing them it wouldn't be a month before it's trying to destroy the world.

**Mr. Delmar asked how Peter was doing and about school. Peter replied saying he was good but had better things to do than school.**

The Avengers frowned a little at this but didn't say anything.

**Mr. Delmar said that Peter should stay in school or he would end up like him. Peter defended the restaurant by saying it was great. "Best sandwiches in Queens!" Mr. Delmar agreed as Peter left.**

**Peter ran down an alleyway and looked behind him to see no one there. He then took off his shoes and his pants and shirt showing off his abs.**

Shuri's eyes went wide and she blushed furiously. T'Challa made to cover her eyes but she moved out of reach wanting to see more.

"How does the Man of Spiders man have a women yet?! He is muscular and a hero like me!" Thor exclaimed proudly.

Everyone else looked impressed seeing how his body matched, if not surpassed, Steve's.

**Peter bumped into a trash can sending it crashing to the ground then put his backpack on the ground and pulling out his suit.**

"Wait he was keeping my multi-million dollar suit crumpled up in his backpack all day!" Tony called in disbelief.

"Not everyone can have super fancy places for their super suits." Clint pointed out. Stark shut up after that, not wanting to be called out again.

**Peter put the suit on and webbed his backpack to the wall and jumped up to the top of the building. "Finally." He said.**

"Wait that's what he was waiting for all day?!" Sam called out.

"He is patrolling by himself! In one of the most dangerous cities in the world, at night!" Natasha shouted.

"He's just a friendly neighborhood Spiderman. You gotta start somewhere, he's fine!" Tony argued.

**The camera showed a bike thief as he cut a bike away and started to ride it up the sidewalk pushing people out of the way. Peter in his Spider suit jumped in front of the thief and said, "Hey hold this for a sec?" Before webbing his webline to his chest and sending him into the air. "Hey is this anybody's bike?!" Peter shouted to the crowd. "No? Okay does anybody have a pen? Do you have a pen?" He asked someone off screen. The camera then showed the bike with a not that said, 'Hey found your bike, if it's not yours don't steal it' signed Spiderman.**

"Now that's how you deal with a crime!" Scott said. Everyone else laughed at that and Peter's adorable nature.

"See? Friendly neighborhood Spiderman." Tony said with a lot more confidence. Natasha rolled her eyes.

**Peter then swung in front of a train station and asked, "Everybody good?" Before swinging away. Peter was then standing on a roof when a random guy on the ground called up to him, "Hey, you're that Spider Guy right?"**

"**Call me Spiderman!" Peter called back. "Alright Spiderman, do a flip!" He called. Peter did a back-flip causing the guy on the ground to cheer and another guy working a food stand to complement the flip.**

"He's not a performing monkey!" Tony called.

"He's not a monkey, he is a strange boy who calls himself Spiderman!" Drax proclaimed from his seat. The Avengers looked really confused and looked at Quill for and explanation but he just shook his head and gave a 'don't ask' motion with his hands.

Everyone looked at each other before turning back to the screen.

**A guy with a crowbar was walking to a car and was trying to pry it open before Peter flipped and webbed his hand to the car and webbed his face and hit it on the side of the car. "You shouldn't steal cars it's bad." Peter said.**

"**It's my car dumb-ass!" The guy shouted at Peter before the car's alarm went off. A bunch of different people looked out their windows and started shouting to turn off the alarm. Another man shouted that he worked nights and an older man from a second story window pointed a finger at Peter saying, "Don't make me come down there you punk!"**

"It was an honest mistake." Rhodey said.

"Wait that old guy, I feel like I've seen him before." Tony said.

"Yeah, he was at the party Ultron crashed. He got so drunk that he had to be carried out." Natasha said.

"Hold on, Steve is that the General from World War II. Were more people put in cryo than I thought?" Bucky asked Steve.

"Wait he looks like that man from the Korean Casino." T'Challa said.

"I know that guy, he was on Xandar before we tried to capture Quill for bounty." Rocket said.

Everyone went silent. Fury already starting a profile in his head for this man.

"**Gary, hey how you doing?" An older woman called. The man now named Gary called back, "Marjorie how are you? How's your mother?"**

"This is so weird." Hope said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**Peter was sitting on a fire escape eating his sandwich while calling somebody. "You have reached the voice-mail box of: Happy Hogan." The recorded voice of Happy said. "Hey, Happy. Here's my report for tonight. I stopped a grand theft bicycle. Couldn't find the owner, so I just left a note. I helped this lost, old Dominican lady. She was really nice and bought me a churro. I just feel like I could be doing more. You know? Just curious when the next real mission's gonna be. So, yeah, just call me back. It's Peter. Parker."**

"He's disappointed." Wanda said to Tony who covered his face with his hand again.

"I know." Tony whispered.

"Do you listen to those messages?" Sam asked.

"Yeah Happy started sending them in e-mails but I didn't start yet." Tony said.

"**Why would I tell him about the churro?" Peter said to himself. The noise of crashing glass caught his attention and he turned to see a bank robbery in progress. "Yes! Finally!" Peter called as he jumped down.**

"Yes!" Thor suddenly cheered causing everyone to jump.

"What?" Tony asked.

"We finally get to see the Man of Spiders in action!" Thor said happily. Everyone nodded at his point.

"Why would he celebrate crime?" Mantis asked.

"You get bored with bike thieves." Fury said."Here he feels like he's doing something productive."

**The people robbing the bank all had Avengers masks on using advanced Chitauri technology.**

"Wait I don't look like that! My hair is much better, and I don't wear a helmet!" Thor called.

"I don't really look like that right?" Steve asked when he saw the Captain America mask. Everyone whistled innocently not answering the question.

"Hold on. Those weapons." Fury said. Causing everyone to look at the screen.

**The guys were using the purple one to cut through the ATM and the blue one was being used to carry the damaged metal away so they can get the money. The were saying how it was so easy and that these weapons were worth the price and that they could hit up 5 other places that night.**

Everyone looked at each other nervously. Petty criminals had access to some of the most advanced and dangerous weapons on the planet. Criminals that they deemed below them as the partied in Stark Tower while people just blocks away were being killed or raped or buying drugs. Things they could have stopped. The all sat there, hanging their heads in shame. They failed so many people.

**Peter then walked quietly making sure to close the door behind him softly.**

"Did-did he just walk through the door as if he was a regular person?" Hope asked.

"Yep he did." Bucky deadpanned.

**Peter dusted himself off a little before looking around to find the best place for himself. He tried to lean against the wall causally but fumbled a bit before fixing himself.**

"Perfect. Truly perfect." Scott said as they all chuckled.

**Peter cleared his throat and asked the robbers, "Hey guys, forget you PIN number?" They all turned to him to show their masks. Peter gasped in fake surprise. "Oh my gosh, your the Avengers! What are you guys doing here? Thor. Hulk. Glad to finally meet you guys. Peter said as he started to web them up. "I thought you would be more handsome in person." Peter said to the guy as he caught a punch.**

"Yes I am!" Thor declared. No one paid him any mind. They were all worried about what could happen, especially with these weapons.

"**Iron Man. Hey what are you doing robbing a bank? Your a billionaire dude." Peter said flipping onto the ceiling.**

"Yes I am!" Tony said copying Thor.

**The guy wearing the Hulk mask grabbed the blue gun and aimed it at Peter. "Hey he called getting Peter's attention and Peter leaped at the criminal but he got caught in the blue gravity gun. "Oh this feels so weird!" Peter called before he was smashed into the ceiling and the floor several times.**

"Get out of there kid!" Bucky called.

**Peter stuck his hand to the floor and webbed a desk from behind the criminal knocking him and the gun away. Peter flipped back onto his feet. "I'm starting to think you guys aren't the Avengers!" Peter quipped.**

"He's joking?! Now?!" Hope asked.

"It's his way of dealing with things!" Scott said in Peter's defense.

**The camera showed Mr. Delmar with a phone at his ear watching the whole thing. "911. What's your emergency? Spider-Man is fighting the Avengers in a bank on 21st Street." He said, in an unbelieving tone.**

"Think they took the call?" Rhodey asked.

"They better have." Tony muttered darkly.

"**Let's wrap this up it's a school night!" Peter said as he flipped over and webbed three of the robbers together but the one in the Iron Man mask grabbed the purple gun and aimed it at Peter.**

"No! No!" Tony shouted.

"MOVE!" Natasha screamed.

**Peter pushed the three criminals away and jumped to the side as the purple beam tore through the bank and Mr. Delmar's shop across the street.**

Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief for the boy's safety.

"**Mr. Delmar!" Peter screamed as he ran across the street and jumped through the whole in the shop. Sirens could be heard in the distance as Peter helped the man and Murph the cat out of the store. Peter turned to see the destroyed bank and groaned when he saw the criminals got away.**

"I will see justice to this!" Thor declared.

"For which part, the guys who almost killed Peter getting away, or the cat almost dying?" Clint asked.

"Both." Thor growled darkly.

**Peter was running across the rooftops panting as he pulled out his phone and called Happy. Happy was busy with moving everything out of the Tower and said to a worker to be careful with a vase as it was worth more than him or Happy.**

"Your selling the Avengers tower?" Vision asked. The Avengers looked at Tony shocked.

"Well we haven't filled in the paperwork yet, but we were thinking of it. We do have the compound." Tony said.

The Avengers didn't know what to think about that. The tower was their home for so long but they do live in the compound, or did.

**Happy picked up the phone annoyed at Peter and asked what he wanted. Peter said he needed to talk to Tony about how dangerous these weapons were.**

"Yes!" Everyone cheered, happy that he was doing the right thing by calling Tony. Tony smiled, he was going to fix this.

**Happy then said to Peter in a nasty way, how he or Tony didn't have time for ATM robbers or Peter's notes for that matter, he had moving day to focus on.**

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"Are you shitting me?!" Sam shouted.

"I can not believe this." Fury said as he put his head in his hand.

"When we get back I'm taking over for Happy." Natasha said in a don't-dare-cross-me tone.

"Spider Mom is coming Peter! Don't worry!" Scoot yelled at the screen.

Steve glanced at Scott. "Spider Mom?" He asked.

"Yeah," Natasha said. "I'm Peter's Spider Mom. Good name Scott."

Scott puffed out his chest in pride while Hope rolled her eyes at him.

**Peter asked why they were moving and Happy asked if Peter ever watched the news saying how everything is going to the compound upstate where he hoped the cell service is much worse.**

"I am Groot!" Groot shouted at Happy.

"Agreed tree." Thor said as he glared at Happy.

**Peter asked what was going to happen to him before practically begging Happy to talk to Tony. Happy said to stay away from anything dangerous say he had to be responsible at making sure Peter is responsible. Peter said he was before landing in the ally he webbed his bag in and finding it gone. Happy said Peter wasn't responsible and that he had to go. Peter said he would call later and Happy said that he shouldn't.**

"What a jerk." Wanda said. She was never a big fan of Happy but this was too far.

"This is bad. At this rate word will never get to Stark about those weapons." Fury said as he glared at the former bodyguard.

"This is really really bad." Scott said to himself.

**Peter started to swing his way home. He climbed up the wall of his apartment and looked through his bedroom window to see his aunt pass by quickly. He opened his window and closed it behind him and crawled along the ceiling. He made it to his door and used a web to close it before jumping down and shutting the door completely. He breathed out a sigh of relief before turning and stopping short. Ned was sitting on his bed with the LEGO Death Star in him lap. He was looking at Peter with his jaw dropped.**

"And after all of that!" Clint exclaimed laughing.

"This is not funny Barton!" Tony said. Peter's friend knows, his identity could be leaked! He wouldn't let that happen!

"Kid you got a lot to learn." Fury muttered to himself.

"**Ned dropped the LEGO set and shot to his feet. "What was that?" Peter's aunt called. "It's nothing!" Peter said quickly. "Nothing!" Peter turned back to Ned. "Your the Spiderman. From YouTube!" Ned breathed out.**

**Peter quickly tried to deny it but Ned pointed out that he saw Peter on the ceiling. Peter took off the suit asking Ned why he was here. Ned said he thought they were going to finish the Death Star and that May let him in.**

"He lost his secret identity over a LEGO Death Star." Steve said.

"Wow." Rocket muttered.

"This has not happened yet. It could be stopped." Vision pointed out.

In response he got nods of agreement from everyone. This wouldn't happen.

**Peter said to Ned that he couldn't just break into his room before he swiftly turned around when May opened the door.**

"Whoa, you were right Stark, she is hot!" Rocket called.

"Yes a very attractive women indeed." Thor said.

"Okay moving on!" Gamora shouted. Tony sent her a grateful look. She gave him a sharp nod.

**May said that the recipe she tried was a disaster and that they should go out to eat at the Thai place down the street. She asked Ned if he wanted to come, he started to agree but Peter said Ned had a thing to do, Ned followed up poorly saying he had a thing to do. May looked a little suspicious before saying okay and telling Peter to get dressed before she left.**

"She knows something is up." Fury said.

"Yeah but she's letting it go for now." Hope said back.

**Ned shout whispered that May didn't know and Peter said no one knew except Tony because he made the suit. Ned asked in shock that Tony Stark made the suit before stopping short and asking Peter if he was an Avenger.**

"NO!" Tony called at the same time Steve said, "In training!"

Both glared at each other but then Tony sagged a little and closed his eyes.

**Peter said he was sort of and Ned grabbed the bed to support himself as Peter told him he can't tell anyone. Ned admitted that he didn't think he would be able too, but Peter begged Ned saying that if anyone knew people could hurt those he cared about and if May learned that people tried to kill him every day she would freak and he couldn't put her through that. Ned's face changed to one of understanding and realization before agreeing to keep it a secret.**

"What happened?" Fury asked.

"Not my story to tell. But it's similar to mine."

The Avengers became somber at that. They looked at the boy sadly but not with pity. Pity only makes things worse.

**Ned than began asking rapid fire questions, "Can I try the suit on?"**

"No." Tony said. That suit was made for only one person.

"**No." Peter answered. "How's it work? Magnets? How do you shoot the strings?" Ned asked. "I will explain everything at school tomorrow." Peter said pushing Ned to the door. "Great. Okay, well, wait then. How do you do this and the Stark Internship? Ned asked. Peter gave his friend a look before saying, "This is the Stark Internship." Ned looked thoughtful before saying, "Ahhh," and tapping the side of his head. "Just get out of here." Peter said to his friend. Peter closed the door and leaned his back against it and put his head in his hands and groaning.**

"You and me both kid." Tony said.

**Okay so let me know what you all think about this. Now encase you didn't know I am not a fan of how the MCU treated Spiderman. They made him whiny in my opinion and Tony Stark used Peter for his powers, used Peter as a weapon and then dumped him what his purpose was finished. I' 100% Team Cap so sorry Irondad fans, none of that here. Please review and let me know what you all think. See you readers next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys been a little bit. Happy New Year! So anyway this chapter is not as long as the other ones because I feel that they were a little word heavy. So anyway enjoy!**

**Peter and May were at the Thai restaurant with Peter picking at his food. May was asking if he was okay and trying to get him to smile a little by using the word larb. Peter passed it off as being stressed with the Stark internship with May getting a little annoyed saying how she didn't like Tony and he was in Peter's head.**

Tony groaned and put his head in his hands again. _The aunt hates me. _He thought.

Nobody said anything witch he was thankful for before looking at the screen again.

**Peter's attention was taken away from his food to the TV in the corner that had a news segment for the robbery earlier while May was asking questions about the internship. She turned around to watch too then told Peter if he saw that to run the other way.**

"Yeah that's exactly what he's going to do." Sam said with heavy sarcasm.

_Well he should!_ Tony thought.

**Peter agreed a little too fast, before a picture of Spiderman was shown leaving a porta potty with toilet paper stuck to his feet. Peter glared at the screen.**

Everyone chuckled at that.

"Everyone has a picture like that." Steve said with a laugh.

"Not me, I look amazing in every picture." Thor declared.

**May said that was really close to them before Peter muttered that he needed a new backpack. May said that this was the fifth time this happened before a waiter came with free food. When May tried to refute the man said it was on the house. May said that it was nice of him when Peter joked that he larbed May.**

Another chuckle sounded in the room as they watched the scene. It was sweet and fluffy.

**The scene changed to Ned and Peter walking to school. "You got bit by a radioactive spider?" Ned asked in disbelief.**

"There are radioactive spiders now?" Bruce said with a deadpan expression.

"Of course there are, why not?!" Tony said in exasperation.

"You didn't know how he got his powers Stark?" Fury asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Tony muttered with guilt.

"We need to figure out what happened to him." Fury said. He got nods of agreement from everyone else.

**Ned was asking about the spider but Peter told him it was dead. Both boys stopped and looked at Mr. Delmar's bodega to see it completely destroyed and Damage control on the scene.**

"That's not good." Quill muttered.

"Jerks." Scott growled at the screen.

Tony glared at the Damage control. He needed to fix this.

**Ned asked is disbelief if Peter was here. "You could have died." He said in a somber tone.**

Everyone was quiet, the tension thick and heavy in the room. That was true, if not for Peter's enhancements he would have been killed and they still wouldn't have been able to do anything. That fact was like a slap to the face for them.

**Then out of the blue Ned asked Peter if he laid eggs.**

"Oh my God spiders lay eggs! Wait. I'm Ant-Man. Does that mean I lay eggs!?" Scott cried.

Hope rolled her eyes at his. "You wear a suit, you didn't get bitten by a radioactive ant." She pointed out.

"It's not a bad theory." Bruce said to himself as he tried to figure out if that was possible.

Everyone else looked a little grossed out by the idea.

**Peter was a little disgusted by the question and said that he didn't lay eggs.**

"Thank God." Bucky said under his breath.

**The screen then showed the boys in school when Ned slid his chair over and asked Peter is he could spit venom, which Peter said he couldn't.**

"Spitting venom, I could add that to the suit." Shuri said in excitement. She couldn't believe she didn't think of that.

"Oh boy." T'Challa said as he face-palmed.

**Ned then asked if Peter could summon an army of spiders, and Peter said no again.**

"I can summon an army of ants. Wonder if Hank could make one that works with spiders." Scott mused.

Hope was unsure if she should be amused or annoyed with Scott but she did also wonder if they could have a device that worked to control spiders like they did ants.

**The next image on the screen showed the boys in history class where the were talking about the Accords.**

"Oh so now there teaching that bullshit in schools!" Sam said extremely pissed off.

Natasha and Steve both frowned while Fury just shook his head. Tony, Rhodey, Wanda and Vision looked a little peeved, while Thor Bruce and the Guardians looked confused but picked up on everyone else's negative attitude.

**Ned asked how far Peter could shoot his webs and Peter said he didn't know. Ned then said that he would have tested that by now and Peter told his to shut up when a girl in front of them gave them a weird look.**

"In the middle of the school and he is talking about highly sensitive information." Fury said with a flat look. He understood they were young geeks, but this was ridiculous.

Natasha shook her head. _I need to start planning on how and what to teach these two. _She thought.

**The scene changed to what was obviously gym class.**

Scott, Hope, Sam, Quill, Rhodey, Clint, Steve, Tony, and Bruce all groaned.

"I hate gym class." Rhodey said in a miserable tone. Everyone who knew what gym class really was agreed.

**All the kids were in matching uniforms sitting in the bleachers when the gym teacher put on a Captain America PSA.**

The color drained from Steve's face. "Oh no." He whispered in horror.

"**Hi. I'm Captain America. Whether you're in the classroom or on the battlefield fitness can be the difference between success or failure."**

The entire room burst out laughing. Shuri, Scott, Clint, Sam, and the Guardians fell out of their seats and were rolling around on the floor. Natasha, Hope, and Wanda were holding onto their chairs as they fought to get their breath back. Vision and Fury were both chuckling unable to stop themselves.

Sam and Bucky were laughing their asses off in their places next to Steve whose face was as red as a tomato. Thor and Bruce were trying and failing to hold in their laughter.

It took a solid 6 minutes for everyone to somewhat collect themselves.

"Seriously?!" Tony asked Steve with tears in his eyes.

Steve flushed and looked at the ground in embarrassment. Everyone laughed again at his misfortune before turning to the screen eagerly to see what happened.

**Ned asked if Peter met Captain America and Peter said he did and that he stole his shield.**

"He did not steal my shield!" Steve cried out in defiance causing everyone to laugh again.

"That's it! It's official! I want to meet Peter!" Scott said. Cassie would love his as a babysitter. He could make web trampolines!

Everyone was in agreement. Peter was a little ray of sunshine that that the world needed. They all wanted to meet him.

**The PSA continued "Today, my good friend, your gym teacher will conduct the Captain America Fitness Challenge." The PSA Steve said with what was supposed to be a gesture to the gym teacher but he was on the wrong side of the screen.**

Everyone laughed again as Steve put his head in his hands in embarrassment.

**The gym teacher said thank you to the PSA Steve and that he was pretty sure that Steve was a war criminal now but he had to show the kids the video because it was required by the state. Before saying "Let's do it." and blowing a whistle.**

"It's required by the state?" Wanda asked with a small chuckle.

"I'm buying several copies." Tony said and everyone agreed with him wanting one for themselves.

**The kids were then seen doing sit-ups while the girl from before was only bench pressing a book. Ned was still asking questions about the Avengers. "Do Avengers have to pay taxes? What does Hulk smell like? I bet he smells nice."**

"Uh…" Bruce said a little uncomfortable.

**Peter asked Ned to please be quiet, but then he asked Peter if Captain America was just a grumpy old guy.**

"Yes!" Everyone in the room called out causing Steve to frown a little.

**Ned then asked if he could be Peter's guy in the chair, with the computers around them telling them where to go and stuff.**

"We need a guy in the chair." Sam said.

"We have FRIDAY." Tony defended.

"No you have FRIDAY." Natasha sated matter-of-factually.

Tony flushed a little. "Oh."

**Peter told Ned he didn't need a guy in the chair but was distracted for a second by the gym teacher telling him he was doing okay. Peter and Ned then turned to the bleachers were Liz and her friends were. "Now, see, for me, it would be F Thor marry Iron Man and kill Hulk." One of the girls said.**

"What does F mean?" Thor asked.

"Who wants to tell him?" Clint said.

"I would but I value my life too much." Scott said.

"Oh for crying out loud. I'll tell him." Natasha said as she walked over to Thor and whispered in his ear. Thor's face went from confusion to realization to repulsed.

"I am...greatly disturbed by this." He said. Bruce patted his arm awkwardly as a silence fell on everyone.

**The one of the girls asked about Spiderman and some else said it was only Spiderman when Liz said she saw how he fought off four guys. One of her friends said she was crushing on Spiderman and she said she was to Ned and Peter's shock.**

"I don't like where this is going." Hope muttered.

**The others were saying how Spiderman was probably way older or was really ugly but Liz said she cared about what was inside. Then Ned called out, "Peter knows Spiderman!"**

"OH COME ON!" Tony screamed and face palmed. _Great, just fucking great. _He thought.

"You have gotta be joking." Fury said.

"This is really bad. Poor kid." Sam said.

**Peter quickly tried to play it off saying he only met Spiderman through his internship and he wasn't supposed to talk about it while giving Ned a hard glare. Flash came down calling Peter a liar and saying that if Peter did know him he should bring him to Liz's party tonight.**

"I'm going to kill him." Wanda growled at Flash, her eyes glowing red.

No one tried to stop her, they both agreed and wanted to live.

**Liz said she was having a party and said Peter and Ned can come. Flash added more fuel to the fire before Ned said that Peter would be there. Peter asked Ned what he was doing but Ned said he was helping.**

"Doesn't look like he's helping." Bucky said.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Agreed." The Guardians and Thor said.

**The bell rang and Peter pulled Ned aside and asked what that was for, Ned pointed out that Liz had a crush on Peter and that if anyone had a chance with a senior girl it was him before walking off and leaving Peter in his thoughts.**

"That's one way to look at it." Quill said.

"No shit." Tony said hating how much this looked like his teenage years.

**So guys I hope your liking the story. I enjoy writing it as well. I'm going to finish this one then focus on others before I do another watch it fic. I have a lot of things in the works and a lot to do for school and stuff out of school so I will try to get this done as fast as possible. Review and if you have ideas for story you want me to do feel free to share.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long to update but I was slammed with studying for my midterms. But now I'm free, but I have homework so (Sobbing). Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter and don't forget to let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 6:**

**The scene changed to later at night with May driving up to a house with loud music and a bunch of kids. Ned and Peter were in the back and May told them she was jealous and loved to go to parties.**

"Oh.. May at a party movie! Can we watch that next?" Rocket asked.

Everyone just stared at him as he smirked a little. _Poor kid. _Everyone else thought.

"**No you can't" **The author said dryly. Rocket looked disappointed.

**Ned said it would be a night to remember and May said he wore his hat like a champ and Ned said that it gave him confidence.**

"That's sad." Clint said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**Peter then said coming was a mistake and wanted to go home. May said that she was sorry she couldn't do more about the changes his body was going through much to Peter's embarrassment.**

"If only she knew." Scott said with a little chuckle.

**May told Ned how stressed Peter was and Ned said that they should go to the party to decompress. Peter said that they should too and they got out of the car and told May goodbye. May told them to have fun then drove away.**

"She's really cool." Shuri said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**Ned asked Peter if he had the suit and Peter rolled up his sleeve a little to show him wearing his suit underneath.**

"He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't compromise his identity." Natasha said with a slightly pale face.

Tony was nervous too. _He's acting like me, _He thought with a small groan.

**Ned was really excited saying how this was going to help them as a girl called one of her friends over when they walked inside. Music was blaring with Flash at the stand. "DJ Flash!" He yelled into the microphone.**

"Get me earplugs." Steve said. Why did music get worse from the 40's.

Everyone else was repulsed at the kid. "He needs to be brought down a few hundred pegs." Hope said. Everyone agreed.

"How the hell is he the DJ!?" Clint said.

"Language!" The original Avengers and Rhodey shouted at Clint.

"Dammit that was nearly 3 years ago!" Steve called out.

"We are never letting it go." Clint stated matter-of-factually.

**Ned then started to tell Peter how he should enter as Spiderman but stopped as the girl from the lunch table addressed them saying how she can't believe they came to the party because it was lame. Ned pointed out that she was here too, but the girl simply said, "Am I?" Before biting some toast and walking away leaving both boys really confused.**

"Okay," Rhodey said a little weird out.

Nick and Natasha were already planning on how to make her an agent. While every guy looked at a girl in the room for an explanation. The women just smirked at them all causing shutters to go up their spines.

**The boys then snapped to attention when Liz came over to greet them.**

"Here we go." Quill muttered, as everyone watched with bated breath.

**Liz complemented Ned's hat and they both greeted her with Peter's voice squeaking a bit. Liz said she's happy they came and there was food and drinks they could have, Peter had a blush on his face and said it was a nice party but a crash sounded off screen and she said her parents would kill her if anything was broken so she excused herself and went to deal with the mess.**

"High school parties, God feels like a thousand years ago." Tony said a little wistfully.

"Yeah," Rhodey and Sam admitted both lost in memories of being kids.

"Those were so much fun." Scott said, as he remembered how many pranks he pulled during his high school career.

Everyone else smiled a little, enjoying that Peter was trying to be a normal kid.

**Ned asked Peter to suit up but Peter said no and he was just going to be himself.**

"Good for you kid." Sam stated.

Tony smiled a little at Peter, _He's not going to pull a me move, good. _Tony thought with relief.

**Ne then said how nobody wanted that, they wanted Spiderman and that was the truth. Peter looked at his friend hurt with some tears in his eyes.**

Everyone was stunned into silence.

"Ouch." Thor muttered.

**Peter then put on a brave face and gave Ned a look that had the other boy flushing and turned to walk into the party but was stopped by Flash. "Penis Parker, what's up? So where's your pal Spider-Man? Let me guess: In Canada with your imaginary girlfriend? That's not Spider-Man. That's just Ned in a red shirt."**

Everyone glared at the boy mocking Peter in front of the entire student body.

Steve and Bucky looked downright murderous as everyone else looked on is disgust.

"I'm destroying his life when we get back." Tony said darkly.

**Peter was then seen on the roof talking to himself as he dressed in his suit about how he was best friends with Peter and Ned. But he put his head in his hands saying he shouldn't do this.**

"Then don't do it!" Tony shouted at the screen. He didn't want Peter acting like him and becoming a complete mess.

Everyone looked at him but didn't say anything, which he was thankful for.

**Peter looked down and saw Ned in position and was going to join him but stopped when he saw a huge blue explosion in the distance.**

"Oh no," Gamora breathed as everyone tensed.

**Peter immediately began running and swinging to the explosion but then he landed in a golf course and sprinted across but then the nightly sprinklers came on. "This sucks!" Peter cried indignity.**

Everyone laughed at this, momentarily forgetting the oncoming danger.

"We all have had moments like this." Banner said.

**Peter then crawled onto the ceiling of an underpass as guys from the Vulture's gang were shooting at cars trying to sell the weapon to another criminal.**

Nick Fury glared around the room and everyone held their breath and looked down in shame as the scene went on. They were sitting in luxury and too caught up in personal problems that they didn't find them and for years they were hurting people.

**The guy who shot the gun said that this was an arm from an Ultron bot straight from Sokovia, and Peter realized this is where the bank robbers got their weapons.**

"Where did they get that!?" Tony nearly screamed. The Avengers looked in horror as they watched the weapon.

"They stole it from damage control." Fury snarled at the screen. Fury couldn't believe that Stark trusted those people with this. They were practically giving away dangerous technology.

Tony slumped down into his seat and put his head in his hands again. _Why did this always happen? _He thought to himself.

**The buyer said he wanted something small to stand someone up and not shoot them back in time. He said to stop trying to up sell him, but the guy said that they were the only ones who had these high tech weapons then another goon came out of the van and told them to hurry up. The first guy said they had black hole grenades and Chitauri staffs and anti gravity climbers witch caught the buyer attention.**

"This is bad, this is really really bad." Scott said.

"Black hole grenades?" T'Challa breathed out.

"Chitauri weapons?" Steve said grimly.

"Anti gravity climbers?" Clint asked in disbelief.

"Motherfuckers" Fury said.

**Peters phone then rang out and the caller was Ned who left a message asking where Peter was and saying how his hat wasn't working. The goons heard the noise and turned on the buyer but Peter jumped down and said if they were going to shoot someone shoot him.**

"NO!" Everyone in the room shouted.

Steve put his head in his hands, this kid reminded him of himself.

Tony looked at the screen in horror as Peter said that and started to breath heavily.

**The goon then shoot at Peter who webbed the gun out of his hand. The buyer ran and the goon who was keeping watch jumped in the driver's seat and called to the other guy to get in. The other goon grabbed a gauntlet thing and powered in up as Peter charged him, but the guy hit him with the gauntlet and Peter was sent flying through a concrete pillar.**

"Holy shit!" Scott yelled.

"That had to hurt," Sam said in shock at the power that weapon had.

"Please make it stop." Tony said to himself.

"I need to do something!" Natasha said as she started to get up. But stopped when the author's voice sounded through the room. "**You can't, at least not yet." **She said annoyed.

The Guardians were looking at the screen in awe at the technology Earth had, but could help but wince a little at how it was being used.

**Peter groaned but saw the van was driving away so he got up and started to chase them. The guy with the gauntlet was cheering but the driver, who was much smarter, was annoyed with him. He said he was calling the boss and the first guy said no but the driver called him anyway.**

"Don't pick up. Don't pick up!" Banner said.

"Voicemail! Voicemail!" Tony yelled.

**Mason saw the phone ringing and picked up, saying that it was Toomes's phone and then frowned calling out to Toomes who was working on something.**

"Shit, shit, shit!" Clint said pulling his hair.

"This is bad." Bucky stated with a worried expression.

**Peter was holding onto the van but he was blasted away by a weapon that fell out of the van. Peter lost his grip and then started running through peoples yards and rooftops to catch up. He knocked down a tree-house and then fell into a yard in front of two little girls who saw him and screamed.**

"Well there going to therapy for a while." Rhodey deadpanned.

**Peter then jumped into another yard with a dog that wanted to play so peter through a ball away and left as the dog chased it.**

"We should have a cat and a dog!" Thor declared.

"No!" The Avengers shouted.

The Guardians looked at the dog with interest and eyed Rocket who was huffing and scowling. "Don't say it." He sneered at everyone.

**Peter ran through another yard where some random guy was cooking and said it smelled really good before swing and splashing everyone at a pool party while they were watching **"_**Ferris Bueller's Day Off."**_

Everyone smiled a little at the chase scene but it didn't really help with the tension.

**Peter was then right on top of the van and jumped at it yelling "Surprise!" But the Vulture came in at the last second and grabbed Peter out of the air.**

"NO!" Everyone shouted jumping to their feet.

Tony literally stopped breathing as he looked in horror as Peter was grabbed like a rag doll.

"**What the hell!?" Peter cried out as he tried to get his foot free and looked the Vulture in the eyes as he was taken higher and higher into the air. Then Peters suit started to blink and a para-shoot came out and ripped him from the Vulture's grip but it was torn apart and Peter fell a few thousand feet into the river with the destroyed para-shoot keeping him from getting to the surface. The surface was shown with an Iron Man suit flying into the water and coming out with Peter a little disoriented but alive.**

Everyone fell into their seats with relief. They all let out breaths they didn't know they were holding. Gamora, Hope, Natasha, Wanda, Mantis, and Shuri put their hands on their chest to try and calm their hearts.

Steve, Bucky, and Sam leaned back with their hands on their heads.

Tony was a complete mess as he tried in vain to get his breathing under control. Rhodey rubbed Tony's back and whispered reassurances to him to help calm him down.

The Guardians were all breathing heavily, but calmed themselves before everyone else.

Fury put a hand on his forehead to try and stave off the oncoming headache with very little success. That was way too close for his liking, and despite what others thought of him he was not unfeeling, he just wasn't used to feeling this way about things.

**Peter sat on a part of a kids playground as he told Tony what had happened and wringed out his mask. Then Peter asked how Tony found him and if there was a tracker in the suit. Tony said he put everything in the suit including a heat that activated and Peter said that he felt better.**

"That was a good save, and I guess the tracker did help but you should have told him before." Rhodey said to Tony who nodded mutely.

**The on screen Tony then asked Peter what he was thinking; going after those guys and Peter pointed out that the Vulture was the one in charge and he had to stop him. Tony then mocked Peter saying how he was going to stop them before telling Peter there were other people who handled this kind of stuff. "The Avengers?" Peter asked hopefully.**

"YES!" Every single Avenger yelled at the screen.

**Tony then said that this was below the Avengers pay grade and that it meant nothing.**

Silence.

Tony paled and stared in disgust at his on screen self. He could believe he just said that. He slowly became aware of the eyes drilling into the back of his head. He thought that everyone was going to start screaming, yelling about how he was a stupid, greedy, and selfish man. Someone who only fought for himself. Who didn't care about Peter and only his powers to use as a weapon. Yes that was it at the beginning but he did care about the kid, he just thought that if he kept Peter at a distance he would turn out better.

Tony braced himself for what was coming, he was read for the shouting.

Then something far worse happened. No one said anything to him, they all just turned back to the screen, but Tony could feel in the air every single negative emotion that was aimed at him. He hung his head in shame.

**The Iron Man suit revealed that Tony was not in it when Peter said he didn't have to come. On screen Tony was at a party in another country with his sunglasses on saying he was glad this place had Wi-Fi or Peter would have been toast.**

Tony couldn't bear to look at the screen anymore as the glares intensified.

**Tony was then shown drinking and told Peter to stay away from the Vulture guy and stay close to the ground and build up his game. Peter asked why and Stark snapped at him that he said so and therefore Peter has to do what he says before apologizing to a lady walking past that he was talking to a teenager.**

Tony could taste the sour bile at the back of his throat, and flinch violently as the glare became so bad that he could barely take it.

**Peter then told Tony that he was ready to be more than a Friendly-Neighborhood Spiderman and Tony told his he wasn't. Peter pointed out that that was not Tony's mind set when he dragged him to use his powers to fight Captain America. Tony flipped Peter's word on him to try and gain control of the conversation again by saying that Peter was wrong and if Steve wanted to hurt Peter he would have. Tony then told Peter to call Happy if he saw the Vulture again. An engine revved in the background and Peter asked in disbelief if Tony was driving but Tony ignored him and told him to focus on school not helping people and abruptly ended the call and the suit flew away.**

The silence was deafening.

Tony couldn't take it anymore and slowly turned to look at everyone else. If looks could kill Tony probably would have died at least 281 different times. No words could possibly describe the looks of disgust, repulsion, disappointment, and rage present in every single glare.

Tony slowly looked back down, unable to handle the looks anymore.

"No wonder Pepper left you." Natasha said just barely above a whisper. Tony flinched hard at that, but couldn't find the strength to resort. He just took the insult.

**Peter was walking away clearly frustrated and angry with Tony and grumbling to himself before he stopped short and saw the weapon the guys used to try to kill him. Peter walked over and picked it up when his phone rang again and it showed it was Ned again. Peter said he was on his way back but Ned told him not to come and held his phone out so Peter could hear Flash and every student chanting "Penis Parker!" over and over again.**

Rage at the little prick rushed through Tony as tears pooled in his eyes. It wasn't fair, why did this have to happen. He saw himself as both Peter and Flash, as his good side and bad side. Hot tears slid down his cheeks as he buried his face in his hands.

Everyone else was also glaring at the screen with such uncontrollably hot rage that it was a surprise that the TV hasn't exploded.

**Peter said that he would see Ned tomorrow and looked at the weapon again. The scene changed to Toomes who landed in their base and took off his helmet to show a look of anger. "Idiots! Idiots! Idiots!" He yelled and smashed his helmet against the ground.**

"They are idiots." Quill whispered to Gamora who simply nodded in agreement, far too angry to speak.

**Mason said that Toomes's wife kept texting him about a broken brake light and Toomes angrily asked what he said about touching his phone. Mason pointed out that he left it on the table and that he was a curious person then the busted and broken van wheeled into the base after his with the guy wearing the gauntlet celebrating and the driver looking very angry with him.**

"This is not going to end well." Scott whispered, but given the silence the room had everyone heard it.

**Mason said he finished designing the high-altitude vacuum seal in case they were going to go for the big one and Toomes said no before looking at the two guys who came out of the van and demanded to know if they forgot what he said about firing the weapons out in the open. The goon with the gauntlet pointed out that Toomes said to move the merchandise, but Toomes yelled that it was supposed to be under the radar and if they brought Damage Control or the Avengers down here they were finished.**

"We're bringing you down." Steve said darkly. Everyone agreed but made no move to voice agreement.

**Toomes angrily said that the guy with the gauntlet loved to go out and blow up cars and call himself the Shocker with the stupid gauntlet and asked if this was pro wrestling. The guy scoffed and Toomes said that he knew the guy didn't care about anything but he did because he had people to look after but the guy didn't care.**

The Avengers and Guardians understood Toomes. He turned to crime to protect his family, but that was no excuse to hurt people.

**Toomes then told the guy to leave, and the guy said fine but pointed out that Toomes couldn't afford to have him out there and for him to tell his wife what he's been doing the past 8 years to get money. Toomes said he was right before asking Mason if the gun on the table worked, Mason shrugged and Toomes grabbed the gun and shot the guy who was turned to ash by the weapon and everyone around him looked shocked.**

Everyone breathed out in horror and the lack of hesitation Toomes showed. The power the weapon held was enough to give everyone nightmares at what it could do to people, before the guilt of not doing anything for 8 years and still having these things out there was enough to bring out fiery determination to stop Toomes forever.

**Toomes looked shocked as well and turn to Mason saying he thought that this was an anti-gravity gun and Mason exclaimed in horror that the anti-gravity gun was the one right next to it.**

"He cannot even tell his weapons apart!? The fool!" Thor roared from his seat.

Everyone was in agreement but they were too worried about Peter and what other damage these weapons could do to answer him.

**Toomes tossed the gun onto the table and walked to the ashes and picked out the gauntlet and brushed off some of the ashes and then handed it to the driver saying how he was the new Shocker and to find the weapon that he lost.**

Everyone was quiet. Nothing could be said to make things better.

All Tony could feel was anger. Anger at That Flash prick, anger with Toomes, with everyone around him for kicking him while he was down, with himself, especially with himself. He was going to fix this, he was going to better for Peter because that is what he deserved.

Peter should have been given guidance by someone else and he got stuck with Tony. Well Tony was going to the best mentor he could be before Peter is taken away from him by Fury in order to help him in what everyone else would consider a non-toxic environment.

Watching himself on the screen, he could understand, but now he was not going down without a fight.

**Okay so yeah here you are! Hope you liked it and let me know what you think. This story is my main focus right now so I will finish it as fast as I can. I have a lot of stuff coming my way that makes me want to start crying for no reason but don't worry about me,my job is to update so until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone sorry it took so long to get you an update, I could lie and say I was swamped with things to do but really I'm a procrastinator. But here is chapter seven I hope you all enjoy it.**

**The scene then changed to show Peter in shop class trying to find out how the weapon he found worked. Ned came up behind him sarcastically thanking Peter for bailing, and Peter defended himself saying something came up and pointed at the weapon.**

Everyone shivered a little at what happened to Peter the night before.

"We will avenge your honor Spider-child!" Drax proclaimed before Gamora smacked him over the head.

**Ned asked what it was and Peter told him he didn't know only someone last night tried to kill him with it. Ned looked at Peter in shock and told him that was awesome.**

"What!?" Tony yelled in complete disbelief.

"Is this how kids my age act all the time?" Shuri asked her brother who looked uncomfortable and made a so-so motion with his hand. Shuri shuddered a little before turning back to the screen.

**Peter gave Ned a look and he quickly corrected himself saying how not-awesome that sounded. Peter then turned back to the weapon saying how he thought it was a power source and Ned agreed and pointed out that it was attached to a bunch of microprocessors.**

"There smart, gotta give them that." Shuri muttered to herself. She could work with these two.

Fury had the same idea to recruit both of them for their intelligence.

**Ned then said that the whole thing was similar to what he used to power his tooth brush and Peter said with dread that whoever these people were have been combining human technology with alien technology.**

The Avengers were also worried considering that they saw what was going on with that kind of power in the wrong hands.

**Ned said that was the coolest thing he ever heard and was thanking Peter for letting him be a part of his journey but Peter hit the weapon with a hammer and it let out a small energy surge as it came out of the containment unit. Both boys looked around them and a the teacher, but the teacher didn't seem to care and told the students to keep away from the blades in a bland voice while reading a magazine.**

The Avengers and Guardians stared at the screen in complete disbelief at the incompetence of the teacher.

"Well at least the teacher is not a super villain." Scott said trying to break the tension.

It didn't work.

**Ned and Peter both turned back to the core and Peter said he needed to find who made these weapons. Ned told him they could go to the lab after school and run some tests to see how it worked. Peter agreed and then he and Ned did a special handshake that last roughly 15 seconds.**

"We should have a team handshake!" Thor declared.

"We are not making up a team handshake." Natasha deadpanned.

"Peter would love it." Thor defended witch caused Natasha to roll her eyes as everyone chuckled.

**Peter and Ned were walking down one of the school hallways talking about witch tests to run but Peter said that they had to come up with a better name than glowy thing.**

"What's wrong with calling it glowy thing?" Clint asked.

"That is a perfectly acceptable name for something." Quill said.

"Purple glowy thing?" Mantis suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

**Ned agreed with Peter and was about to suggest something but Peter stopped short and the sight of two of Toomes's thugs disguised as janitors were walking right towards them.**

"Shit!" Sam said, and everyone tensed.

**Peter quickly ran behind a wall and told Ned to follow him, Ned was confused for a second before walking after Peter.**

"Great reaction time," Bucky muttered.

**One of the thugs said High schools creeped him out and there was a weird smell.**

"Maybe because you never graduated." Bruce said.

"OHHH!" Scott called as everyone let out surprised laughter and snorts.

**Peter told Ned that they were some of the people that tried to kill him last night and Ned was shocked and said they had to get out of here.**

"Finally, he's the voice of reason." Fury muttered darkly.

**Peter said that they couldn't and he was going to follow them.**

"No! Don't follow them!" Tony cried.

**Ned started to argue back but Peter cut him off saying they could lead him back to the guy who dropped him in a lake and Ned asked in shock that Peter was dropped in a lake and Peter told he was before telling Ned to stay there and going after the thugs.**

Heavy silence filled the room as the heroes tensed in anticipation for what was coming.

**Ned started to sweat but was pulled out of his thoughts by a kid on the other side of the glass and he asked Ned what was wrong. Ned said it was nothing before asking the other kid what he was doing, and the kid excitedly said he was playing chess.**

Everyone chuckled a little at the scene happy for a little humor.

"Chess is so nerdy." Scott said.

"Chess teaches basic strategy, it's what me and my brother used to learn." Shuri defended. T'Challa shared the sentiment and gave Scott a light glare.

"We play chess all the time at the tower." Bruce said. It was one of their most preferred pass-times before shit hit the fan. The Avengers knew he didn't insult them but did give him a little glare and Scott looked a little sheepish.

**Peter followed the thugs into the basement where his shop class was as they were looking around the table Peter was working at before. One of them joked at what the bosses face would look like if he knew where they were. The other thug had a tracker and said there was an energy pulse here but no sign of the weapon and they both made to leave. They turned around to face Peter but he was gone, the thugs slowly left eyeing the room one last time before making their way up the stairs. Peter was then shown sticking to the bottom of the table and shot a small spider tracker onto on of the thugs before they left.**

Everyone breathed out in relief.

"Nice job kid." Steve praised.

Fury nodded his head and glanced at Natasha who gave the screen a small smile.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Oh yeah." Quill said, and the other Guardians nodded along becoming serious while the Avengers looked confused.

Thor had wide a wide eye, "Oh no," He whispered to himself.

**Later at night in Peter's room Ned was gushing about how cool the tracker was as he looked at a holographic screen coming out of Peter's web-shooter and Peter agreed.**

"Oh no, there tracking them to their base." Hope breathed out slowly.

All the Avengers tensed as they realized Peter's plan. He was going to storm the base of a villain that was a lot stronger than him or and one person in the room where they are sitting to try and draw him out to get Tony's attention on how dangerous these people were.

The blood had drained from Tony's face. _This will not happen. _He thought, _No fucking way is this going to happen._

**Ned said that they were in Brooklyn.**

Steve and Bucky gave strained smiles at the mention of their home.

"**Staten Island." Ned called a little later.**

Natasha was keeping track of all the names and making a list in her head of where Toomes's base could be.

"**Leaving Jersey." Ned said later in what was obviously a bored voice.**

"New Jersey." Tony muttered. Everyone either shuddered or rolled their eyes at his antics. While Thor and the Guardians looked confused except Quill who nodded in agreement with Tony.

**Later the tracker beeped waking Ned up and surprising Peter who was eating chips on the ceiling.**

"I wish I could eat cereal on the ceiling." Scott said.

"Why? Why would you want to do that?" Vision asked as everyone looked at him weirdly.

"I think a better question would be, why not?" Scott countered.

**Ned said that the bad guys stopped in Maryland and asked Peter what he thought was there. "Evil lair?" Peter guessed. "They have a lair?" Ned asked. "A gang with alien guns run by a guy with wings? Yeah." Peter said. "Badass." Ned breathed.**

"Maryland?" Wanda asked.

"Makes sense I guess. Several states away from where they sell the weapons with an old warehouse in an abandoned construction site we saw at the beginning. It's smart." Natasha pointed out.

The Avengers nodded with her point.

"Well at least we won't have to look too hard. This film is doing the work for us." Sam said. Everyone nodded. This didn't happen yet, they could stop whatever happened next if things went badly.

**Ned asked Peter how he was going to get there if the bad guys were over three-hundred miles away.**

"Thank God for that." Tony said with a small breath of relief.

**Both boys looked troubled but then looked at Peter's poster of Academic Decathlon. "Not too far from D.C" Peter said with a small smirk.**

"Oh no. No, no no, no!" Tony said and grabbed at his hair as the rest of the hero's all groaned in worry.

"Dammit" Sam seethed.

**Hey guys hope you liked the chapter I will get chapter 8 up by next week I promise. Now just a few quick things, people have been saying how I'm copyrighting the script for the Movie Spiderman: Homecoming but I'm not. I gave full ownership to Disney, Sony, and the creator of Spiderman Stan Lee. Also some readers are unhappy with how I'm presenting the characters of the MCU. For one stating your opinion is one thing but saying how I'm wrong with my interpretation is another. If you don't like my Fanfiction then don't read it. Now I'm sorry if this offends any of you readers but it's the truth. I value each and every single one of you and I tank you for sticking with me for so long. See you guys next week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I'm back! I had a lot to do this week so sorry the update took longer than planned, but It's here now so hope you all enjoy chapter 8!**

**The scene changed to Peter walking up to the Decathlon team in the morning when they were about to get on the bus. He greeted everyone and said he wanted to rejoin the team. Flash then got in Peter's face saying how he couldn't just quit on everyone and come back and expect to be welcomed by everyone.**

The Avengers glared at the boy as he shoved his way into Peter's space in a pathetic attempt to establish dominance. They also worried about what might happen to Peter if he went through with this.

**Mr. Harrington came out of the bus at that moment and warmly welcomed Peter back and told Flash he was out to the gratitude of every student present, including Liz.**

Everyone laughed at the display of Flash getting what was coming in a small way.

"Guess everyone doesn't like him." Rhodey chuckled.

"Based on his car his parents are very rich, think they bought him his spot?" Sam asked.

"I'm not taking that bet. They bribed their sons way into the school." Tony said with finality.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"He's going down." Clint whispered excitedly.

**Flash angrily threw his Decathlon coat at Peter as the girl from Peter's lunch table came out of nowhere scaring a few students asking if they can go because she wanted to do some light protesting in front of an embassy before dinner.**

"I like her. Is this normal?" Shuri asked.

The adults looked really awkward but T'Challa shook his head no, to Shuri's disappointment. T'Challa decided right there to make sure his sister and whoever that girl was would never meet.

**Liz was shown in the front of the bus asking questions to test the team before the tournament. Our next topic is the moons of Saturn. The second law of thermodynamics. "Frank Sinatra." Called one student. "Fort Sumter." Flash called. "Flash is wrong!" Another girl called.**

The Avengers and Guardians chuckled at the display of teens in their free time. Then everyone in the room froze as they remembered several times when they acted like this.

"I am Groot." Groot stated amused at the room as the adults pieced together that they had the maturity of 14 to 15 year olds who had the maturity of a 10 year old.

"Shit." Hope stated.

**Peter answered the question correctly and Liz thanked him and said she was glad he was back and Peter said he was glad to be back with a light blush.**

"Awwww." All the women in the room cooed. While the men looked at the screen with something like understanding.

**Liz began another question while Mr. Harrington told her not to drill them to death. She started to ask the next question Peter's phone rang and Peter looked shocked to see it was Happy calling.**

The room felt the same way and looked at Tony.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Tony called out.

**Peter moved to the back of the bus where Ned was holding the tracking map and asked Happy what was wrong. Happy was shown to still be at the tower helping with moving everything saying he got an alert that Peter left New York.**

"So now he has to get permission for everything, including school trips?" Sam said angrily.

"Hey! This hasn't happened yet!" Tony defended. "It's most likely just checking in because he didn't tell him."

"Like he would listen." Natasha said. "He's only checking because at this time Peter has powers which means he needs to be controlled by you."

Tony looked down as he wondered what happened to him. Controlling everything one kid did, just so his words can have some sort of meaning anymore. He had Peter to follow him, and he's trying to keep it that way with borderline stalking. _I'm disgusting. _Tony thought.

**Peter told Happy that tracking him without his permission was a violation of his privacy. At that Ned pointed out the tracker they were using and Peter said that was different.**

"It's completely different." Scott agreed. Hope nodded at him a little with a smile.

**Happy asked what he meant but Peter dismissed it and told him it was a school trip for Decathlon and that it was no big deal. Happy said he would decide if it was a big deal. Peter paused and made a face before Happy conceded and said it was no big deal.**

"It is a big deal!" Tony defended causing everyone to look at him with raised eyebrows. "What? It looks good for college!"

**The bus arrived at the hotel and the students thought it was huge but Flash bragged that he had seen bigger.**

"You live in New York, of course you've seen bigger!" Wanda shouted at the screen.

"**There's a bird in here." One of the students pointed out as they passed a bird no one seemed to notice as everyone was told to stay together.**

"**Hey, you brought your laptop right?" Peter asked Ned.**

"**Why?" Ned asked.**

"I have a feeling." Fury muttered.

**Ned and Peter were then shown in their hotel room messing with his suit while Ned asked why they were doing this and Peter said he needed to find the base and he didn't want Tony to know.**

"No!" Tony said with his head in his hands.

Everyone looked at Tony then the screen not trying to hide their worry.

**Ned then asked Peter if he was lying to Iron Man and Peter defended himself saying he wasn't lying it's just Tony didn't know what Peter could do yet as he found the tracker and pulled it out of the suit and put it on the lamp next to him.**

"He took the tracker out." Tony said with his head in his hands.

No one had the guts to say anything yet.

**Ned said that there were a ton of subsystems in the suit but all of them were disabled by the "Training Wheels Protocol" He said with a snort causing Peter to look over in disbelief.**

"Training Wheels Protocol. Now that's demeaning even for you Tones." Rhodey said.

"To give Mister Parker a suit without its full capabilities, some of which could have saved his life or made things much easier for him is not logical. Given how new he is to this world and proper coaching would have made him a force to be reckoned with. The fact that you are doing this makes no real sense and you are not acting like a mentor, it's why he is doing this I believe." Vision stated.

Tony looked at Vision, heartbroken. Heartbroken because he was right. Peter's hero worship had kept him afloat after nearly everyone dropped him last month. He didn't want to play mentor at the time he met Peter, he wanted him on a leash so he wouldn't go too far. His achievements could be his own and Peter would be happy. But Peter is far from happy, he's becoming angry and resentful and waking up from his child-like persona. He fucked up with this, big time.

**Peter started to pace with rage as he told Ned to turn it off. Ned said he didn't think it was a good idea but Peter said he didn't need training wheels and was tired of being treated like a kid by Tony. Ned said Peter was a kid but Peter said he was a kid who could stop a bus with his bare hands.**

"Your sidelining him because of his age Stark, and while that has potential it's not going to work with Peter. He can do this, you're not giving him the chance, loosen your grip on him." Fury said to Tony, who could do nothing in the wake of the damage he's caused.

**Ned still said he thought it was a bad idea but Peter pitched the idea of Ned being the "Guy in the Chair" and he caved and deactivated the protocol.**

"Here we go." T'Challa stated as everyone watched Peter move to get ready.

**Peter left his room only to be stopped by Liz who was wearing her swimsuit.**

"Oh, crush in a bathing suit, he's done." Scott said the amusement of the room while Hope playfully slapped him upside the head.

**Peter blushed madly and hid his face and asked what was going on as several team members ran past in their swimsuits with Flash smacking Peter in the butt as he ran past.**

"Real funny." Steve said sarcastically disgusted at the display of Flash and the lack of attention it was getting from everyone.

"Do you think Flash has a crush?" Shuri asked the room causing several people to chuckle.

**Liz said they were going to swim in the pool as a rebellious group activity and Peter lied saying he was going to study. Liz said he didn't have too because he was the smartest guy she knew which made Peter blush harder.**

Shuri signed at the display. Maybe she could get in on this, all she needed to do was time it right.

**Liz said she read a coaching book and listened to a Ted Talk and put a lot of effort into leading the team and Peter whispered that this meant a lot to her. Liz said it was their future and she was not going to screw it up for herself. She also added that they raided the mini bar and the chocolate bars were like $11. She tossed on to him before running off.**

"She's dedicated.I respect that." Hope said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**Peter looked down from the sunroof at the rest of his team playing in the water mournfully.**

"Poor kid," Bucky muttered. He understood the feeling of belonging and fitting in but you can't. It hit close to home.

**Peter signed and put on his mask. A female voice greeted him saying he should be proud to have finished the "Training Wheels Protocol". Peter thanked her as she asked where he was going. Peter said to find the tracker he put on Toomes's thug and started in that direction.**

"You gave his suit an A.I.?! Why don't I have one?!" Rhodey asked Tony in disbelief.

"You sound jealous, Rhodey." Tony said with a smirk.

"You shouldn't have kept this from him." Sam said.

Tony lost the amusement he had and nodded solemnly in understanding.

"This is of much use. We all should have one!" Thor declared and everyone nodded.

"Okay slow down, one at a time." Tony said with a weak grin.

**Peter was seen on a gas tanker with the A.I. in his suit telling him to jump off near the tracker. Peter did and saw the van from before in front of an old gas station. Peter said it was lame as the A.I. said there were three people in the van.**

"This doesn't make sense. The base was around an old construction site, not this." Natasha said with growing worry.

She was right, it didn't add up.

**Peter called the A.I. suit lady and asked what was going on. The A.I. asked if he wanted to hear what was happening and Peter said yes. Activating a new feature in the suit Peter was able to hear what they were saying.**

"**I got the gauntlet from the Lagos cleanup. The rest is my design." The first guy said as another said it was cool. The first guy continued saying, "Can't believe they're still cleaning up that Triskelion mess." Then the third guy added his two cents in, "I love it. They keep making messes we keep getting rich."**

Everyone stared at the screen in horror. They didn't know they were still cleaning up everything. It was terrible to know that they did nothing and left all of the clean up to people only to take it away from them. They left very dangerous materials behind and left them almost unguarded and people were taking advantage of that. What have they let happen? Why did they let this happen?

**The first guy said their target was coming and Peter realized they were in the middle of a heist and he could get all of them at once.**

"Shit!" Quill said, and everyone shared that thought as they watched the scene unfold.

**Peter said he was going to get closer and the A.I. asked if he was ready for Advanced Combat mode. Peter was confused but said okay causing the A.I. to say, "Activating Instant Kill." With the suits eyes turning red.**

"Why would you put that in a kids suit?!" Natasha screamed.

Tony looked really sheepish, "Just in case?" He said but it came out more like a question.

Natasha gave him a flat look as Rocket was grumbling about how it was tacky and Shuri muttering under her breath that she could do better.

**Peter said not to kill anyone and the A.I. deactivated the protocol. Peter jumped but something went wrong and he fell on his face. Peter asked what happened and the A.I. said that he jumped off the billboard and landed on his face to Peter's irritation.**

Some of the less mature people in the room laughed a little at this, but quickly shut up at the glares of everyone else.

**Peter web shooters were using rapid fire and Peter said to change it. The A.I. said he had 576 web combos to pick from and Peter picked number 1.**

"Well, this is not going very smoothly." Scott said earning him a slap in the arm and a few glares.

"He doesn't know how to use it because he was never taught about it." Sam said while giving Tony a glare.

"This is bad for young Peter, but I believe he will prevail!" Thor loudly proclaimed causing everyone to wince.

"Thor lower your volume please." Clint said.

**The web combo fired taser webs as the guy in the van began to hear Peter outside. The new Shocker was about to go look but Mason said he had to turn it on right. As they were fixing the gauntlet they didn't see Peter flailing outside with his suit.**

The room looked ready to tear their hair out in worry and begin laughing their asses off at the display shown.

"You can't write this stuff." Scott deadpanned.

**Peter was hiding behind a pillar and the A.I. asked if he wanted a refresher course. Peter said no as a convoy was coming up the road. The guys saw it and began to engage the truck and Peter hopped onto the van, after telling the A.I. to pick for him.**

"No! Never have the A.I. pick for you!" Tony yelled causing the room to raise eyebrows.

**The guys in the van said they were clear and the Vulture came down and put a phase shiftier on the roof and dropped in to see several Chirtari cores ripe for the taking.**

"That's all the security a convoy has while carrying alien weapons?!" Steve cried out.

"Please tell me this is a joke." Fury seethed at the incompetence.

"This is going to end badly." Banner said with growing worry.

**Peter thought the phase shiftier was cool. The Vulture came up with the alien cores but Peter was there and shot a web only for it to completely miss. Peter asked what that was and the A.I. said that Peter asked her to choose.**

"Shit!" Wanda cried, her eyes glowing red.

"We must defend young Peter's honor!" Drax yelled getting nods of agreement from the Guardians.

"Were coming buddy!" Quill yelled.

**Peter frantically told the A.I. to change the suit back to normal as the Vulture threw him into the truck. Peter crashed into the shelves and brought the cores down with him. Peter tried to jump up but hit his head on the ceiling and fell unconscious and the screen went black.**

"Shit no!" Tony yelled.

"Dammit!" Bucky muttered.

"That could have gone a lot better." Scott dryly stated.

"No, I didn't know that." Clint mocked.

"Enough!" Gamora yelled. "This is not going to change anything. All we can do is keep watching."

Everyone shut up at that and slowly nodded. They all exchanged a nervous look before facing the screen again.

**Hey guys hope you liked it! Now the next chapter will most likely be around this time next week. I will try to stick to that. So leave your comments and let me know what you all think. See you guys next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's Corona time! Sorry I'm a bit late but mys school just closed for 2 weeks and there was a lot of things I needed to set up and work I needed to do and all that. So enough with the talking here is chapter 9, enjoy!**

**Peter woke up holding his head in pain with the A.I. saying he had a mild concussion. Peter asked where they were but the A.I. said she didn't know because of the material of the van.**

"At least it's only a concussion." Wanda muttered.

Everyone nodded in agreement but it didn't quell their worry.

**Peter assumed that the Vulture and his gang took the van to their hideout and told the A.I. they had to fight their way out.**

Everyone tensed with anxiety at the thought of another battle so soon. They all held their breath as they watched the scene.

**Peter counted down from 3 then busted out of the van's back doors only to find himself in a large white room with other trucks and shipping containers.**

"Okay, didn't see that coming." Scott said.

"Where is he?" Natasha asked with growing worry.

**Peter looked around and asked the A.I. where he was. The A.I. responded that he was in the most secure facility on the Eastern Coast, the vault for Damage Control causing Peter to groan in frustration.**

"Great! Just great!" Sam yelled sarcastically.

Everyone else face palmed or threw their heads back in exasperation.

"How would we get out of this?" Clint said.

"Make a phone call." Tony said.

"Shrink and find a crack to slip through." Hope piped up.

"Blast our way out." Rocket said with a smirk.

**Peter was shown on the main door trying to open it with his strength but the A.I. said the doors would remain closed until the morning, to Peter's anger and annoyance.**

"Wonderful." Tony growled under his breath as he sank back into his chair.

**Peter was lying around and told the A.I. she needed a name. He suggested Liz but backed off because that was really weird, so he decided on Karen and the A.I., now named Karen, agreed.**

"That's cute." Shuri said with a light blush to her brothers mounting terror.

**Peter asked Karen what else the suit could do and a thin sheet of material appeared on both Peter's sides to show gliders to his amazement.**

"You kept this from him!" Steve said indignantly to Tony's shame. Tony did keep it from him so Peter would keep coming back. He wanted to feel in control of something again, and that was disgracing everything he wanted to do when he first put on the suit. He was a hypocrite, another failure to notch in his belt.

**Peter asked to run the refresher course, and ran through all the new web combos including web grenades, ricochet webs, and a Splitter web.**

"Cool! Can ants do anything like that?" Scott asked Hope with his puppy eyes on full display. Hope rolled her eyes fondly, still upset about the stunt he pulled with her father's tech but happy he stuck it to Stark. Plus she could never stay mad at him forever.

"We'll see." She said playfully.

**Peter was then seen in his Decathlon coat on top of a crate asking Karen if he should just confess his identity to Liz. When Karen asked who she was Peter said she was someone who went to his school that he liked, but felt awkward around and didn't think he could just walk up to her and say "Hey, I'm Spiderman.**

"Should he do that?" Bucky muttered.

"Yes, to engage with women one must prove their alpha stasis!" Drax yelled.

"Yes, but he feels conflicted. I can sense his emotions as if I'm right next to him." Mantis said, her eyes filled with concern.

"Young Peter's identity is his, what he chooses to do with it is his choice." Thor loudly declared.

Everyone nodded in agreement, even if some didn't like that fact (cough Fury and Stark cough).

**Karen asked why that would be weird and Peter wondered if Liz would be disappointed that it was him and not someone like Tony.**

Everyone was heartbroken at Peter's lack of confidence and glanced at Tony. Tony had tears in his eyes and clawed at his head. _No one should want to be like me. Not after I made everything worse for the world._

**Karen said if she was Liz she wouldn't be disappointed. Peter thanked her and asked how long they had been in the vault.**

"Karen is nice. I want a Karen in my life." Rhodey said, throwing out the hint to Tony who rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Fine I'll get you an A.I. for your suit!" He caved to Rhodey's delight and everyone's amusement.

**Karen responded by saying they had been there for 37 minutes to Peter's shock.**

"That was underwhelming." Banner muttered as they looked at the screen in disbelief.

"Only 37 minutes? That's it?" Fury said. The kid needed to be a lot more patient with things like this.

**Peter in frustration said that he needed to get out of the vault and walked back over to the truck he arrived in. He shifted through the bag the Vulture dropped for anything of value. He picked up a broken weapon, then an Ultron head saying it was awesome, then another Chitauri core saying it was like the 'glowy thing' Ned had.**

"Yes it is an exact copy." Vision stated. Everyone frowned a little at the screen.

"Wait if that is the vault that keeps all alien technology, why are you hiding it from the world? If you desperately wanted to improve the world's defenses then build relationships and use the alien tech to help arm the regular soldier. That stuff far surpasses Wakanda in technology!" Shuri exclaimed.

Everyone turned to Stark at this new revelation.

"You were hiding this from the world? What the fuck Stark!" Fury yelled.

"People would go crazy if this stuff was around all the time!" Tony defended. Fury and the rest of the room conceded to his point with T'Challa thinking of Wakanda and Steve with his serum. However that didn't excuse him from not using it for the Avengers at least or even using the less dangerous tech to improve society instead of just dumping it onto someone else and forgetting about it.

They glared but left the point alone, for now.

**Karen said that the 'glowy thing' was a Chitauri explosive core, to Peter's horror that he and Ned had been carrying around a bomb.**

"What!?" Scott screeched.

"NOOOO!" Tony said as he threw his head back.

"Oh come on!" Clint yelled.

**Karen said that the core would need radiation in order to explode as Peter ran to the main door and started to bang on it yelling to be let out. Peter was then seen at the control box trying to hack his way out.**

"He really is smart." Shuri commented.

"Smart or not there is a rouge bomb out there with an unknown energy output." T'Challa said.

"We have access to many cores, apparently, your Highness." Steve said with a small glare at Tony who looked at his feet. "We can give some to your sister to study." T'Challa nodded in acceptance while Shuri was nearly jumping out of her seat with excitement.

**Back in the hotel room, Ned was pacing waiting for Peter when Liz knocked on the door asking them to hurry up. Ned looked nervous but had no choice but to leave and took the core with him. When he grabbed it and put it in his backpack he failed to see that it burned through the bedding.**

"Shit." Sam said as unease started to make its way back into the room.

"I am Groot." Groot said to himself, worried despite the act he put up.

**Back with Peter in the vault on try 247 Peter managed to get the door open and make his way onto a moving oil tanker. With the team the guide told everyone to turn off their phones.**

"The irony is stifling." Natasha dryly stated.

"Not good. Really not good." Scott said over and over that didn't help anybody with their own worries.

**Peter frantically told Karen to get him to his team and told her they were across the street from the Washington Monument, as he called Ned. Peter got Ned's voicemail and told Ned in a panic that the 'glowy thing' was dangerous.**

"Oh boy, this is not going to get any better." Banner said to himself and held a hand to his mouth in growing concern.

**With Decathlon the 2 teams entered sudden death and the first to answer will win. The girl from Peter's lunch table rang the bell and gave the right answer to the delight of everyone.**

"They really are smart. Maybe you should open a real internship for kids their age." Sam told Tony, who shrugged with a forced smile.

**The team was shown walking to the Washington Monument with everyone celebrating while Flash bragged by saying, "Told you we didn't need Peter." while another kid got fed up and said, "Flash, you didn't answer a single question."**

"I really, really don't like this kid." Clint muttered darkly, while everyone else glared at the screen.

**Mr. Harrington then turned to the girl from the lunch table and said, "Taking it all in, Michelle?" as she was looking around.**

"Finally, a name." Natasha said to herself.

"Now I can stop calling her creepy lunch table girl in my mind." Scott said to the room's amusement.

**Michelle simply said back in a monotone voice, "Oh, yeah, I just, I don't want to celebrate something that was built by slaves."**

There was an awkward silence in the room until Shuri started to laugh her ass off. "I am going to be best friends with that girl." She managed between breaths.

T'Challa allowed a smirk to cross his lips but nothing more as the rest of the room looked at the 2 of them before turning to the screen once more.

**Mr. Harrington tried to state how the monument was not built by slaves until he turned to a security guard that confirmed the girl's words.**

Everyone laughed a little at the scene, the tension breaking for a moment.

**Mr. Harrington conceded to the point and told her to stay safe and enjoy her book as he went inside. But he didn't see Ned take out his phone to answer Peter to the boy's relief.**

Just like that, the stress of the scene was back. Everyone leaned forward in anticipation.

**Peter asked Ned where the core was and Ned told him it was in his backpack and Peter said he needed to get rid of it now, while Ned said he covered for Peter and they were at the monument before Liz took the phone from Ned's hand.**

"Dammit!" Bucky cried out as everyone tensed.

"So close." Quill groaned.

**Peter answered Liz as Karen told Peter he should tell her how he felt but Peter ignored her and told Liz to put Ned back on.**

"Not the time Karen." Rhodey muttered.

**Liz said that Peter flaked and that she wants to be mad but is more worried and asked what was going on with Peter before putting the phone on the belt when the guard told her to do so as Peter yelled that Ned's backpack can't be put through the x-ray but the line went dead as a pulse came from Ned's bag causing interference in the scan.**

"Fuck." Fury growled as the tension built.

"**Can I be the one to tell Peter he's expelled." Flash asked Mr. Harrington who gave him a look as the elevator closed.**

"Prick, ungrateful, full of himself, assholeish, piece of shit!" Tony yelled at the screen. No one disagreed, glaring at Flash with disgust.

**The tour guide in a monotone voice started to give facts about the monument before Ned's backpack glowed and sent out a powerful blast that blew the entire top off of the large obelisk.**

"Fuck!" Tony yelled as everyone in the room went pail at the power just one small core had by itself, and the kids were now in danger.

**Peter, who had been running to the monument and swinging through the trees arrived at the base of the large structure after webbing his backpack to a tree and asked Karen what was wrong. Karen said that the core exploded and caused severe damage to the elevator. Michelle stood up and cried that her friends were up there causing Peter to panic for a second before deeping his voice and told her that everything would be okay.**

"Fuck! Fuck! Shit!" Tony said as he started to pull out hairs.

"I am Groot." Groot said, causing Rocket to pat him on the shoulder in comfort.

**Peter ran to the tower and jumped onto the side and began climbing. Inside the elevator Liz tried to keep everyone calm but was quickly overturned by panic when one of the other kids said they were all going to die. Peter was climbing as Karen told him he had 10 minutes before catastrophic failure.**

"10 minutes? He can do this." Sam said with worry in his voice but confident that Peter could save everyone.

**The tour guide tried to calm the kids down with her monotone voice by saying the safety systems were working. Cutting to Peter Karen said how the safety systems were completely failing.**

"We don't need this right now." Clint said as everyone rolled their eyes at the irony.

**The tour guide said that everyone in the elevator was safe when Karen told Peter that everyone was in imminent mortal danger.**

Everyone groaned in unison.

**Peter yelled about how he was going as fast as he could while the tour guide opened the hatch on the inside of the elevator and other guards opened the doors above them to help get the kids out.**

"At least they have fast reaction times." Fury conceded even though he was upset at the security at the bottom that they let the core get past them.

**Peter was climbing as Karen stated how Peter now had 125 seconds until catastrophic failure, to Peter's shock as Karen showed that unexpected movement had caused the elevator to become more unstable.**

"Of course it did." Steve muttered dryly as everyone tensed up again.

**Peter asked for a way in and Karen launched a spider drone that Peter thought was awesome. The drone found an entry point and Peter began to climb again and he reached the top as everyone on the ground watched. Karen asked what was wrong and Peter said he was never this high up before and Karen said he also didn't reinstall that parachute so a fall will likely kill him.**

"Nice pep talk Karen." Sam grumbled.

"Don't hate on Karen! She's new to all of this!" Tony defended.

"I knew the monument was high but not that high." Rhodey said, a little uneasy.

Everyone tensed again, bracing themselves for what might happen next.

**Peter tried to break the glass but Karen said he needed more force so Peter tried swinging into the window which was working but not well enough as the police arrived in the helicopter with a gun on him yelling at Peter who told the police that his friends were in there.**

"Listen to him dammit!" Natasha yelled as everyone held their breath.

**The guide was still getting kids out of the elevator but Flash shoved Liz out of the way saying he was more important clinging to the trophy.**

Disgust at the twerp filled the room as Wanda's eyes began to glow red. Bucky and Steve looked murderous and everyone else looked ready to strangle the obnoxious bastard themselves.

**Flash was met with angry protests from the other kids and told him to leave the trophy but Flash wasn't listening claiming the trophy was his and to pull him up much to the guards disgust.**

"He cares about an object more than human life." Fury growled. Say what you will about him, he did care about people.

**Peter tried to get through the window but the police threatened to shoot him so he climbed high until he was at the point of the monument and took a deep breath. The police shouted that he had to return to the ground.**

"Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?" Quill asked as the room went silent with realization.

"Yeah." Rocket muttered.

"**I'm gonna die." Peter said as he jumped over the helicopter and activated the gliders before shooting a web and launching himself through the window just as the elevator gave out with Liz, Ned and Mr. Harrington still inside. Peter fired a web and it bounced off the broken shaft and caught the elevator.**

"Yes!" Scott cheered as everyone breathed out a sigh of relief with smiles.

"**I did it!" Peter cheered as his new drone floated next to him but the doors he was using as leverage broke and he fell down the shaft and into the elevator as it caught on a beam.**

The tension returned as everyone sucked in a new breath as they watched.

**The elevator broke again and Peter shot a web to the top of the shaft and he landed on the roof of the elevator and asked how everyone was doing in an over the top voice.**

Everyone let out another breath as they watched, still anxious.

**Peter began to pull everyone up as fire trucks and other police cars showed up at the bottom of the monument. Peter made it to the top of the elevator and Ned and Mr. Harrington got out but Liz hesitated. The part of the elevator ceiling Peter was standing on broke and Liz fell with a scream. Peter missed her hand but managed to catch her with a web.**

Everyone practically fell out of their seats in relief.

"I'm stress sweating." Shuri complained

"That was way to close." Wanda said as she held a hand to her heart.

Everyone took a few minutes to calm down before they had the guts to look at the screen again.

**Peter made sure Liz was safe and Karen spoke saying that this was Peter's chance to kiss Liz but the Web on the top of the shaft broke and Peter made it a controlled dive and disappeared into the cloud of smoke the elevator made when it crashed.**

"**Do you really know Peter Parker?!" Flash yelled after Peter causing the team to glare at him.**

"I'm at a loss for what we do next." Steve admitted.

"We keep watching, that is all we can do." Vision supplied.

Everyone took a breath as the scene changed.

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed it. Read memes stay safe and the next update will happen next week. ****Until**** next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter. I meant to post this yesterday but I was caught up in YouTube and procrastination that I forgot so here it is. I hope everyone is safe and doing okay so I will try to keep you occupied with the next chapter.**

**The screen showed Toomes and the rest of his crew talking business with the shortage they had because they missed the truck. Mason pitched his plan to build the high altitude vacuum seal but Toomes angrily said no, again.**

"For once the two of us are in agreement." Fury muttered as everyone watched with wary looks at what Toomes might do in anger.

**Toomes then goes into a little speech to the guys around him in a deathly calm voice, "Eight years, not a word from the feds, nothing from those; Halloween-costume-wearing bozos up there in Stark Tower. And then all of a sudden, this little bastard in red tights shows up. And he thinks he can tear down everything I've built. Really?"**

The room was silent as the Avengers looked at the ground in shame. Fury joined them in their self loathing, berating himself for not finding them and keeping a closer eye on the alien material.

The Guardians looked unsure of themselves but understood that it was not their place at the moment to speak.

**Toomes got up with a deadly glint in his eyes and stated how he was going to kill Spiderman. He was going to find him but was cut off by the new Shocker saying he found him and pointed to a TV showing Peter in his suit at the Washington monument.**

The air was tense at Toomes's vow. Scared for what that would mean for Peter, the fact that in this timeline he had nobody to back him up because they believed that things like this could be handled by law enforcement. They were pathetic.

**The bus pulled up to Midtown High as the parents and guardians of the kids were there waiting for them as several pairs of parents seemed to be crying. "Mom!" Liz screamed as she ran into her mother's arms. Peter was wrapped up in the arms of a tearful May Parker as all the other families reunited.**

Clint and Scott felt lumps in their throats as they thought of their families. How it would feel to them if they learned through a TV that their kids almost died.

**The scene changed to the news report for the school from the beginning of the film talking about how the Midtown High Decathlon team won the national title before almost dying and being saved by Spiderman. One of the team members was shown in an interview saying how Flash screamed and there were lasers like a Bon Jovi concert.**

The room let small smiles grace their lips at the kid, happy for a small joke.

**Mr. Harrington was shown next saying how everyone was safe and that was what mattered. He also stated that he couldn't lose another student on a school trip again with his eyes downcast.**

The small smiles were replaced by frowns and confused looks.

"What happened?" Scott asked in a low tone, not sure if he wanted to know.

"I'm looking into this school's history when we get back." Tony stated.

"Ditto." Fury said with a glare at the screen.

**The school news continued saying how a spider mania was sweeping the school at telling the student body that they needed to show their "Spider Spirit" to Peter's amusement as he walked down the hall.**

This got small smirks out of everyone as they watched the scene.

**Peter ran into Ned who was barely containing the urge to jump with excitement. Ned asked what it felt like to be famous when no one knew who he was. Peter said it was crazed, completely amazed by his new popularity.**

Tony gnawed on his hand in anxiety at what this was beginning to look like. He didn't want this to go to Peter's head.

**Ned asked if they should tell everyone and Peter said no again and Ned relented saying they needed to go to class but Peter said he wasn't going to Ned's confusion. Peter said that he figured out how the Vulture was making weapons by stealing from Damage Control so if Peter finds him he can take him down.**

"NOOO!" Tony said as what he feared might happen, happened.

"This is going a little too far." Steve said.

"It's because he's trying to prove himself to someone who he believes is a hero while in reality, and what he most likely already knows but is not accepting it yet, is a complete asshole who only thinks for himself and decides how things are going to happen because Stark's view is that only the richest and smartest can possibly make the right choices and be a leader. Right Stark?" Wanda asked in a sweet voice. She didn't hate Stark, but he was a real piece of work and was almost completely unbearable.

Stark stayed quiet. Yes he did believe that, but given his track record of choices that narrow and outdated view was crumbling down around him.

**Ned protested that Peter couldn't go after the Vulture because they had a Spanish quiz.**

That got Tony to give a weak smile, remembering how he and Peter first met.

**Peter told Ned that he was most likely not coming back here because Tony was moving the Avengers upstate and when Peter brought the Vulture in but Ned cut him off asking if Peter wanted to be a high school dropout. Peter countered that he was way beyond high school level and began to leave only to be stopped by the Principal who told him to go to the office.**

Tony let out a groan at what the kid was turning into instead of the bright eyed teen that was eager was replaced with someone who was almost unrecognizable. The other looked at him but didn't comment.

**Peter was shown in detention with Michelle in the background as they watched another Captain America PSA.**

Everyone laughed as Steve turned bright red in humiliation.

"How many of these did you make?!" Sam asked through his laughter.

Steve just groaned not giving him an answer to the amusement of everyone.

"**So, you got detention. You screwed up. You know what you did was wrong. The question is, how are you gonna make things right? Maybe you were trying to be cool. But take it from a guy who's been frozen for 65 years, the only way to really be cool is to follow the rules. We all know what's right. We all know what's wrong. Next time those turkeys try to convince you of something you know is wrong, just think to yourself, what would Captain America do?"**

Everyone was rolling around on the floor as Steve looked at the ceiling begging to be taken out of his misery right then and there.

"The irony!" Rhodey laughed.

"I'm gonna fucking die!" Scott said as he fell over Hope's lap as she was laughing so hard her cheeks turned red. The Guardians were laughing so hard that Mantis was glowing a blinding shade and Gamora was smiling.

The room was laughing for almost 10 minutes before they were calm enough to keep watching even though they were still letting out snorts.

**Peter got up and left the room as the coach from gym class was supervising woke up from his nap and lazily called after Peter to come back. He then turned to Michelle and asked why she was there because she didn't have detention. Michelle explained that she liked to sketch people in crisis and showed a doddle on her paper of the coach and laughing a little saying that that was him.**

Shuri and Wanda both found that amusing. "Mood." Shuri said to Wanda who nodded in agreement to the confusion of everyone else except Groot who only smirked.

**Peter was then seen at home calling to see if May was home then putting on the mask to talk to Karen. She asked Peter how his Spanish quiz was but Peter said he needed to find the guys who were under the bridge that night but he could only remember part of the van's licence plate. Karen said she could run facial recognition by looking back at the footage. When Peter asked about it Karen told him that she recorded everything as part of the Baby-Monitor Protocol to Peter annoyance.**

"Dude change the fricken names!" Rhodey yelled. While it was amusing, it was also demeaning.

Natasha looked to add more but Tony cut her off. "Yes I understand I've been really shitty at this, and I understand I can't stop you from helping him, and I understand that the Accords and working with Ross was wrong. I'm going to fix it. I have enough shit on Ross to get him locked up forever because he created the Abomination that Banner took down in Harlem. And I also know that I want my words and opinions to mean something even though they might as well be jack shit! I have made more mistakes than anyone in this room, and I know! Yes I will change the names but it might not matter anymore because he is getting a better suit anyway that is his, that he made and not just a flyby gift when a desperate asshole needs a child soldier to fight, not for the cause, but for his hero and never asked questions. I am a horrible person, friend, hero, and mentor. I am demeaning and an embarrassment to people who want to do the right thing. You can never lose the person who you once were, I never lost the Tony Stark who only cares for himself it's very obvious, but I'm trying! I do care! Okay!" Tony practically screamed with tears rolling down his face.

Tony collapsed into his seat as he was met with silence and tried to rub away the tears that were blurring his vision.

Rhodey slowly got up and gave Tony a hug that he leaned into for comfort.

Everyone else looked at the ground to give Tony a little privacy. Yes he was wrong in so many places, but even the strongest of men can break with the right pressure. Everyone had demons and has made mistakes, and while that doesn't excuse what Tony did, his outburst put them in their place.

"It's okay Tones." Rhodey whispered to his friend as he quietly cried. Vision slowly got up and placed a hand on his creators back in an attempt to help. Tony stayed that way for a while before he felt he was ready to look up again.

"Both Jarvis and Friday had similar protocols for you Mr. Stark. It's not a bad thing." Vision said to try and help. That got a small laugh out of Tony making Vision beam like a 5 year old. Everyone looked back at the screen.

**Peter told Karen to take the footage back to Friday and Peter was shown looking in the mirror while rehearsing for what Spiderman would say to Liz and acting goofy. Peter said to stop and told Karen to fast forward and the video changed to Peter doing a Thor impression. "It is I, Thor son of Odin!"**

The room burst into laughter again as the tension from before evaporated at how Peter spent his free time. Thor looked disgruntled at the impression but everyone else loved it.

"That is spot on!" Sam called out.

"That was beautiful!" Hope said though he laughs.

"I wonder what he would do for you sister." T'Challa wondered as Shuri hit him in the arm.

It took a little while for them to calm down again before they turned to the screen once more.

**Peter was embarrassed as Karen said she thought his impressions were perfect. Peter told her to look at the arms deal and asked who they were. Karen said the members of the Vulture's crew didn't have past records but the buyer did and was named Aaron Davis and he lived in Queens. Peter said they should pay him a visit. Karen asked if Peter wanted to use Advanced-Interrogation Mode and Peter said okay before they left the apartment.**

"Advanced-Interrogation Mode?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Seemed useful." Tony defended. To his surprise she nodded in agreement and looked back at the screen.

**Aaron Davis was walking to his car when Peter swung down and webbed his hand to the car, and in an over the top deep voice demanded information from him.**

Everyone let out snorts at this display.

"Okay Tones, good idea, bad execution." Rhodey said. Tony was trying to look offended but gave up as he watched how bad the program was in action and nodded his head.

**Aaron told Peter to chill and asked what happened to his voice. Peter was confused until Aaron said he heard what Peter sounded like a girl on the bridge. Peter was offended and said he was a boy before saying he was a man and said he needed names of people with weapons or else and Aaron stated unimpressed that this was Peter's first time doing something like this.**

"This is painful to watch." Bucky said. Natasha, Clint, and Fury nodded in agreement.

"He needs much more training for him to be a better hero." Thor stated.

"We will teach him how to scare his enemies until they are felled with fear!" Drax yelled.

"NO!" Everyone yelled at him.

**Peter told Karen to deactivate Interrogation mode then tried to reason with Aaron that the alien weapons can't stay on the streets and if one could cut Delmar's in half, but Aaron cut Peter off asking if he knew Delmar and Peter defended the deli but Aaron said that Sub Haven was really good. Peter gave up and muttered to Karen to never do that again but Aaron stopped him by saying how Peter had balls for saving him and admitted he didn't like the weapons on the streets because he had a nephew. Peter asked if he knew anything and Aaron responded with that other than he's crazy and is like a flying demon nothing. But he did know where he was going to be because of a crazy guy that he used to work with is going to have a deal with the Vulture soon to Peter's excitement.**

"I'm not liking where this is going." Banner said.

"Me neither." Gamora admitted.

**Peter began to leave and said thank you before Aaron cut him off again saying how Peter didn't have a location. Peter came back and looked at him with wide eyes and he told Peter that he needed to get better at the interrogation part of the superhero job. Peter defended himself saying that he was intimidating, but Aaron rolled his eyes and told Peter the deal was on the Staten Island Ferry at 11. Peter realized that was very soon so he thanked Aaron and left saying how the webs would dissolve in 2 hours and Aaron complained saying he had ice cream in his car but Peter said he deserved 2 hours for being a criminal and went running for the ferry.**

"He's going after them." Rocket stated.

"By himself." Vision stated as well.

"He's not telling me because he knows I'll ignore his warnings for something that I consider not important enough for the Avengers." Tony groaned. This was going to end really badly, he knew it.

"I feel bad for that Aaron guy." Scott muttered but Hope heard him and smacked him over the head.

Dread began to build as the screen changed again.

**Yes I through all you Tony lovers a bone, I hope you saw it. I don't hate Tony. In fact he is one of my favorite characters in the MCU. But I just hate how he treats Spiderman and how Marvel and Disney let Spidermen lose what made him a unique hero by pining over Iron Man and being an Avenger. Yes in the comic books Iron Man and Spiderman have a close relationship, but I never saw the father and son thing there. Also in the comics Tony had Peter reveal his identity to the world because he was a little detached from Peter's secret identity thing he had. That's me and what I think because everyone thinks I hate Iron Man and I don't. Just like I think that everyone who has shown real support for my stance with Iron Man and Spiderman don't hate him. Now that's enough from me. Hope you all enjoy your week and I will try to update next weekend. Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry this is late but I had some writers block on what I should do for this chapter. I chose that I should wait to do the scene your all waiting for next time because there is a lot that happens here and important plot points that needed to be addressed. I also felt that that scene and what came after needs it's own chapter considering what happens. So I'll shut up now so you all can enjoy. Here it is Chapter 11!**

**Peter was seen on top of a small building overlooking the ferry as it left the dock. He jumped and deployed his gliders and landed on the roof of the ferry. Peter climbed down from the roof to look inside the ferry while complimenting himself and saw Toomes's face for the first time.**

The room sucked in a breath as they watched the scene unfold, far too nervous to say anything, wanting to look away but unable with the burning need to see things go smoothly.

**Peter told Karen to activate 'Enhanced Reconnaissance Mode' and saw the guy from the bridge who said he hated this guy they were dealing with and Toomes stated that he wanted to stay posted as the first guy left.**

Everyone was fidgeting in a form of worry for what might happen as they watched the screen in baited breath.

**Peter asked who Toomes was and Karen said he wasn't in the criminal database before saying that May was calling him but Peter said he didn't have time now and would call her back and told his new drone that he named 'Droney' to keep watching Toomes and said that no one could get away this time before crawling to the roof again.**

"Please work out well." Tony muttered with a tight anxious look on his face. No one looked at him, they were all thinking the same thing.

**Peter crouched on the roof as he looked down and asked who the new guy on the left was. Karen responded by saying how his name was 'Mac Gargan' who had an extensive criminal record including homicide.**

"If he has such an extensive record how is he back out so soon?" Steve asked angrily.

"Bail, dirty cops, he broke out but law enforcement is stretched far too thin to keep up with everything." Natasha said with a somber tone.

"Police don't get enough credit. They bust their asses day and night, risking their lives and are seen as enemies and are targeted every time something goes wrong! If people don't like them then don't call them, let's see how that turns out!" Scott ranted.

"There are things they can't always handle, and when they do have some say it's blocked out by the people in the government who have no idea what it's like to be on the front lines." Sam muttered as he remembered all the people he helped at the VA hospital.

"This is a real problem Rogers. One we should be looking into because of the new laws that the government passed that are literally letting criminals, including rapists and murders go. Also they are running out of room in prisons and have no real cleaning staff and some had to close because of how bad they are with sanitation." Hope stated to Steve's disgust. "We would've dealt with this problem before, but we never had any time considering everything that's happening in the world, it all gets overshadowed by the media because of the editors who throw real stories in the trash just so they can get more viewers."

"This needs to be fixed." Steve snarled as he glared at the criminal on the screen.

**Karen asked if she should activate instant kill and Peter angrily said no again and told her to stop. The man from the bridge moved to Mac and said what he wanted was in a white pick up truck. Peter told his drone to scan for the truck and found it near where the buyers and sellers were to Peter's excitement.**

"And this is where we will take over." Wanda stated. Everyone looked at her and nodded.

"With Peter. You can't sideline him with this." Fury said as he looked directly at Tony. He looked at the ground finding his shoes more interesting then everything else as the rest of the Avengers nodded in agreement.

**Peter was about to jump down to detain everyone in a single go but was cut off when Karen said he had an incoming call from Tony. Peter desperately told Karen not to answer but she did anyway and Tony appeared on Peter's face screen.**

Tony's face crumpled as he watched what was happening.

"This is awkward." Sam muttered only to get punched by Bucky.

**Peter said that he was at school when Tony asked for a second and Karen stated he wasn't at school but Peter ignored her as Tony was saying how his dad was really bad and he wanted to break the cycle of shame. Peter cut him off saying he was in the middle of something but Stark sniped back saying to not cut him off when he's trying to congratulate Peter when the horn on the ship blew. On Peter's face screen he saw the keys to the truck as he made the excuse of being at band practice when Tony asked what was going on. Tony pointed out that Happy told him that Peter quit band almost 6 weeks ago but Peter abruptly ended the call to Tony's dismay.**

"Epic power move." Scott whispered witch got a few chuckles from the Guardians but the rest of the room sucked in a breath of horror. Especially Tony who knew better than anyone, about how he dealt with people who ghosted him.

**Peter webbed the keys out of the man's hand and jumped down to face off against them. He jokingly said that the illegal arms dealing ferry was at 10:30 before effortlessly taking out the buyer and several of the other men down on the platform. The new 'Shocker' told Toomes that Spiderman was back in an angry tone. The 'Shocker' tried to throw a punch when Peter wasn't looking but Peter ducked out of the way and webbed his hand to the railing of the ferry. Some of the goons tried to reach for their guns to shoot at him but Peter webbed the motorcycle that was behind them and flung it and the two goons across the deck. Peter asked if they were okay and admitted that that might have been a little harsh as he reloaded his web shooters. The man who was driving the pick up truck charged at Peter yelling when Peter webbed the car next to him and trapped the man against the wall.**

"Nice!" Shuri called out.

"Well done Man of Spiders." Thor said with a respectful head nod.

"He did that while self taught. Impressive." T'Challa said with wide eyes, the only emotion he let show. Inside he was jealous because he had to train for years under multiple masters in order to be allowed to wear a suit.

**One of the buyer's friends was watching before Toomes came up behind him and bashed his head into the truck several times which got Peter's attention. He turned and made eye contact with Toomes for a few seconds before the FBI came out of nowhere pointing guns at Peter, who yelled in confusion that they have the wrong guy.**

"What the hell?!" Banner said.

"What is the FBI doing there?" Steve asked.

Tony's eyes widened at the situation as he had a feeling of dread form in the pit of his stomach.

**Peter asked what they meant when Karen said that the FBI stands for the Federal Bureau of Investigation and Peter explained that he knew what they were but what were they doing here when he saw the wings of the Vulture break out of the van behind the pick up truck with on of the alien weapons and charge Peter and the agents. Peter quickly pushed the agents out of the way and dodged the Vulture's attack. The agents began to shoot at Toomes but he flew around to avoid the bullets. Peter webbed onto his feet and stuck to a column on the ferry to hold Toomes in place as the FBI agents shot at Toomes but his suit was too strong.**

"Dammit!" Quill muttered as everyone tensed at the fight scene. The room started to feel smaller as everyone felt a pit of dread begin to build in their guts.

**Toomes yanked on the web Peter was holding causing him to lose his grip and shoot a web at the ferry but instead the web hit one of the cars and pulled it with them. Mac who was struggling to climb back onto the deck and was hit by the car as it fell into the water. Peter let go of the web holding the car and hung on for dear life as Toomes tried to shoot Peter as he was flying around. Peter climbed the web and managed to land a hit on the villain which caused Toomes to spin and Peter fell back to the deck. The Shocker who had gotten his hand free looked up at the Vulture who told him to get to the roof.**

"I'm not liking where this is going." Gamora stated as she watched.

"Peter had them! If those stupid agents didn't get in the way this wouldn't have happened!" Shuri yelled.

Tony had this look of realization in his eyes as he watched the fight play out. He slowly put his head in his hand and closed his eyes at yet another mistake he made.

**Peter jumped back into action and webbed the alien gun in Toomes hand away from him with a taser web and it landed on the deck next to Peter and started to spark madly. Peter webbed it up more and more to try to contain it but it wasn't working. In a last act Peter grabbed it and threw it off of the ferry. It made it a few feet away before it exploded, making the core that went off in the Washington monument look like nothing in comparison.**

"Fuck!" Rocket called out as the room gasped in terrified awe at the power the weapon had.

"I am Groot!" Groot shouted while looking at the Avengers in disbelief.

"You're right tree." Thor started before giving his friends a look which clearly showed how close he was to completely losing his shit.

"**You're messing with things you don't understand!" Toomes called out to Peter as he flew around the ferry and caught the Shocker on his back and flew away with the ship's deck splitting itself in half.**

"Shit, shit! What do we do!?" Scott yelled.

"I don't know!" Steve and Tony yelled at the same time.

"You must keep the ferry together." Vision said in his usually calm voice but even he had a worried expression on his face.

**Peter started to panic as he heard the screams of the people around him. He yelled at Karen to give him an x-ray of the ship and target all of the strongest points before he flung himself into the air and used web grenades and splitter webs to keep the ship together. The people round stared at the webs in amazement and Peter let himself breathe as one of the people on the ferry cheered him on.**

The room let out a breath in unison again.

"This film has way too many close calls." Wanda muttered.

"Agreed kid." Clint groaned with his head in his hands.

**Karen congratulated Peter on being 98% successful to Peter confusion and his mask display showed one spot that he missed in his rush to keep the ferry together and the webs started to break around him and the ferry began to fall apart again.**

"Fuck!" Fury growled.

"This also happens way too much in this film!" Natasha yelled, masking her worry and fear with anger.

**Peter jumped and grabbed the surviving webs and with his own strength held the ferry together. He let out a cry of pain as he slow began to move the 2 large chunks of metal back together on his own.**

"Holy shit!" Quill shouted as everyone watched the feat of strength with slack jaws and/or open mouths.

"Christ how strong is he Stark?!" Clint yelled.

"He caught the airplane bridge I dropped on him." Steve whispered.

"You dropped a what on him?!" Tony yelled as he snapped his attention to Steve.

"Slow down Tones." Rhodey warned him and Tony relented but not without a final glare.

**Suddenly that was a loud bang on the side of the ship and Peter looked over and saw a bunch of small rockets attached to both sides. The Iron Man suit was then shown asking Peter if he heard correctly when he said he was at band practice.**

Everyone gave Tony a look but didn't say anything, after all he is helping to save the ferry.

**The rockets pushed the ship back together and the Iron Man suit flew in between the decks using the lasers in his wrists to fuse the decks back together while ignoring Peter's questions on where he could help. Tony angrily said to Peter that he had done enough and flew away after he was done leaving Peter on the top of the ship.**

"You're just leaving him there?!" Natasha screeched as she looked at Tony with a murderous look on her face.

"This was not his fault!" Shuri yelled in Peter's defense. "If those agents didn't get involved then this wouldn't have happened! How did they even know about the arms deal?"

Tony felt hot tears in his eyes as he put his fingers on his nose in a sign of frustration. He was so angry, almost as angry as when he found out the truth, when he found out Steve was lying to him to keep his friend safe. He felt so empty, the same feeling when he saw Steve choose Bucky over him even after everything. He knew now that he couldn't judge someone when they couldn't control their actions, hell he was the one who helped Natasha with Clint after the whole Loki thing, but he felt so betrayed. He had a feeling of what he was going to do, and he was going to deserve every bit of it. _How did I become this? _He thought to himself.

**The scene changed to the Vulture, Mason and the Shocker talking about how they're now being chased by the Feds and are on Iron Man's radar. The Shocker started to pack his things and told Toomes and Mason if they were smart they would go with him. Toomes said he couldn't do that and Mason asked what they were going to do. Toomes asked Mason to build the High Altitude Vacuum seal because now they had no other choice. Mason excitedly said he could get it done in time and said how Toomes wouldn't regret it.**

"Dammit, because of that stunt the Feds pulled now we forced them to play their hand." Fury muttered.

"The government is so controlling. I heard that they're trying to pass a law that would let them spy on people through their phones and hear all conversations." Scott muttered.

"You saw that too!?" Clint asked. Happy someone else was worried about what might happen to people if the government had control of communications.

"Enough with the conspiracy theories, even though that is very much true." Fury stated. "One problem at a time."

People looked ready to argue but considering the track history when people tried to do too much at one shut them up.

"One thing at a time." Tony agreed as they looked at the screen again.

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm sure you all know what's coming next. Next time, please review and again I'm sorry this took so long but I had thins to do and writers block so yeah. Thanks to everyone who is sticking with me so far and see you all next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone I am so sorry for the wait! It's just online schooling and me going stir crazy causing writers block for a bit and me thinking about how I want to write everything, I'm just so sorry! But now the chapter is here so hope you all enjoy!**

**Peter was sitting in a building ledge watching as the ferry was being towed back to the dock with police boats and the Coast Guard surrounding it.**

"No one died. That's the important thing." Steve said somberly but was still upset that this had happened. Everyone else nodded in reluctant agreement.

**The Iron Man suit flew up next to Peter and began a condescending lecture, "Previously, on Peter Screws the Pooch, I told you to stay away from this. Instead you hacked a multi-million dollar suit, so you could sneak around behind my back, doing the one thing I told you not to do."**

"What gives you the right to tell him what he can fight against! You're the one who wouldn't listen! You didn't even bother to look, you just ignored him!" Quill exploded, sure he had been very reckless in the past, but even the adult listened to his stories.

The rest of the Guardians, for once, seemed to be on Quill's side as they glared at Tony.

"You used him. Then when he finds something that he needs to defend his home against, something that we created, you tell him not to. Why? Why do you do this? You swept him up and shoved money at him and bet that he would only see the Great Iron Man and follow you blindly. Then when he served his purpose you throw him to the wolves with an offhanded promise to keep in touch and then he finds this problem, one that IS an Avengers level threat, just like all threats are, and you are keeping him from his true character by choosing only to belittle him because you want what you have to say to have some damn meaning again after almost everyone dropped your ass!" Wanda screeched her voice climbing in volume and the red mist around her glowing brightly with each word.

Tony looked away in shame as he felt the glares of everyone on his back. He had no idea what was coming.

"**Is everyone okay?" Peter asked, ignoring what Tony said for the time being. "No thanks to you." Tony responded. Peter looked up and allowed some of his rage to appear on his face looking completely fed up with Tony's bullshit. "No thanks to me?" He asked in a tone that held something only a person with barely contained rage could have. Peter got up and stalked toward the Iron Man suit, getting in its face and practically spitting out his words "Those weapons were out there, and I tried to tell you about it, but you didn't listen. None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me!"**

Everyone watched the screen with rapt attention. The rogue Avengers, the Guardians, T'Challa, Shuri, and Fury were happy to see Peter finally standing up for himself.

Tony's heart broke as he took in what he was seeing. Having watched the film he could see that he was very, very wrong with how he was dealing with this. That Peter was the one that was in the right. The fact that Peter kept giving him chances was beyond him. But it looked as if everyone had a breaking point.

**Peter dropped his gaze to the side as all of the anger seemed to leave him at once. His face went from that of rage to deep pain and realization about his whole time with Tony, he looked heartbroken as his face showed that a large piece of his childlike innocence broke when he saw what Tony was really doing with him. Peter whispered, "If you even cared, you'd actually be here."**

Tony felt like he had taken a knife to the heart. _What have I done? _He thought as he saw the damage he had truly done to the boy.

The rest of the room swore that they heard their hearts crack, including Fury, as they could do nothing but watch him crumble.

"A fate worse than death." Wanda whispered, knowing what this meant, and how much it hurt all too well.

**Tony then stepped out of the suit and got into Peter's space and Peter switched to the defensive and took several steps back. "I did listen, kid. Who do you think called the FBI huh?"**

"You called them?!" Clint roared.

"You thought that the FBI can handle a suit that is far more advanced than yours with the foreknowledge that they had Chitauri weapons?!" Banner stated in complete shock. He left for 2 years and everything fell apart. How did this happen?

"That was truly foolish Stark, even the man on the screen seems to know as well." T'Challa stated stoically, but with the well trained ears of Natasha, Clint, and Fury they heard the anger and disbelief the King held.

Tony's head fell into his hands. This always happens. Every single time! _Why do I never learn?! _He thought to himself.

"**Do you know that I was the only one who believed in you? Everyone else said I was crazy to recruit a 14 year old kid." "I'm 15!" Peter yelled, irritated. But Tony didn't care anymore, wanting to tell Peter exactly what he felt at the moment, "No, this is where you zip it, all right? The adult is talking. What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? Because that's on you. And if you died, I feel like that's on me. I don't need that on my conscience."**

"You're an adult here?" Natasha asked with barely controlled rage.

"You were the only one to believe in him?" Bucky seethed.

"You can't even remember his age?" Shuri asked with a hysterical laugh.

"Wow, and I thought we were bad." Rocket said as he gave Groot a pat on the side. The tree looked dejected at the situation that his fellow teen found himself in.

Tony felt the tears coming again. _Why do I have to be so bad at this?! _He screamed internally. He had to fix this, he needed to stop this madness before it happened. He glared at the screen in rage at the unrecognizable monster that he had become, all because he felt guilty over one person who he only heard about through an angry biased mother. He looked at the floor unable to watch anymore, only listening.

The other Avengers, both rouge and old stared at the screen in complete horror at what Tony was doing. What happened to him? What happened to the man who flew the nuke into the wormhole? The man who willingly gave up himself on TV to stop the terrorist attacks? The man who was their true friend, not this imposter.

**Peter looked down ready to burst into tears and said he understood and he was sorry even though he looked like he wanted to fight back more. Tony said that sorry wouldn't cut it and Peter replied that he wanted to be like Tony and Tony told Peter he wanted him to be better.**

"He already is." Tony whispered.

"**It's not working out. I'm gonna need the suit back." Tony said with a look in his eye showing he regretted what he said to Peter, but he's too far gone to go back. "For how long?" Peter asked in a weak voice. "Forever." Tony said.**

"WHAT?!" Scott screamed. That was it for him, the dam burst. This scene reminded him about the time he did something really stupid witch got him arrested. When he took the Ant-Man suit to Germany to help Cap without telling Hope or Hank causing Hank to take his suit away. But Tony was trying to forcefully control someone through their status and having the other person feel less about themselves. He was an idiot, he will admit it, but Peter didn't do anything to deserve this. He felt the same way when everyone looked down at him just because he had a record, only this time it was because Tony was trying to cover his own ass.

With a snarl of rage Scott jumped at Tony and sent both men crashing to the floor. Scott quickly regained his bearings and started to smash his fists into Tony's face. This is why he did what he did. Why he would steal and give back to the people who were wronged, why he broke into Vistacorp to help so many people. Because of rich bastards who think they own the world.

Thor, and surprisingly, Hope were the ones to rip him off Stark while Rhodey and Vision helped him sit back up. Tony's nose was bleeding and crooked, showing signs that it was broken. The left side of his face was slightly swollen and would definitely bruise later, his left eye was only partly open, and he had a split lip.

Rhodey and Vision helped Tony stand and get him back into the chair, but there was a grim setting in both heroes' eyes as they looked at their friend. Steve gave Tony a disappointed frown but left things as they were and turned to Scott who was still seething with anger. Hope had an understanding look in her eye seemingly forgetting about what happened between them for the moment and rubbing Scott's back trying to calm him down. Hope had never seen him like that before, and it seemed now that she understood why Scott helped Captain America. Maybe both her and her father were a little hard on him for helping the rogue Avengers, she'll have to talk with her dad about it. Hope through a glare at Steve clearly telling him to be quiet and lead Scott back to their seats.

Thor watched the exchange and found new respect for Scott. He also felt for the young Man of Spiders and what he had just gone through. Thor went through this as well when his father banished him for being foolish, but Peter was not foolish, he was brave and fought the battles that the Avengers have already seemed to have lost. He gave Stark a glare as well, angered at how his friend had acted, how he used such a brave soul for his own gain and throwing it away even when he knew he was wrong and just needed the last word. A quick glance around the room showed that everyone shared his feelings, he was tempted to attack as well, but he needed to be stronger than that. He was a king, and he knew that this had not happened yet, things can be different. Thor sat back down, everyone else remained silent, things have already gotten out of hand.

**Peter looked at Tony with shock and told him no. Tony wasn't listening anymore, all remorse was gone, swept away with his emotions getting the better of him again and clouding his judgement and demanded the suit back more forcefully. "Please, this is all I have. I'm nothing without this suit." Peter said, realization hitting him a moment too late, Peter then learned that Tony would have never bothered with him if he didn't have his powers. Tony looked Peter in the eye and saw what Peter was thinking. He quickly countered with, "If you're nothing without this suit, then you shouldn't have it."**

"What are you without your suit Stark?" Natasha asked coolly. Knowing the counter he used on Steve when they all came together for the first time, and knowing he won't use it here. When Tony didn't respond she left the damage at that because his silence was answer enough. She could hear the word in the air, everyone could. _Nothing._

**Tony complained that he sounded like his dad and Peter said he didn't have any other clothes with him, clearly not wanting to have the suit anymore either now that he knew the truth. Tony said he would fix that. The scene changed to Peter walking down his apartment hallway in an 'I Survived my Trip to New York City' shirt and 'Hello Kitty pants with thrift shop sandals clearly very upset.**

Clint shook his head at the display before him. This was far worse then he could have possibly imagined. He had been forced to watch a kid lose his innocence and have his dreams crushed by who he thought was his hero, then be completely humiliated. He wanted to yell and scream, but one look at Stark and he saw no matter what he said, Tony was already blaming himself for it. He let it go even if he still felt betrayed when Tony revealed his family to Ross. He knew this type of pain.

Rhodey looked at his friend with pity. He wanted to be mad at him, hell he was, there was so much he did to this kid, he even gave away his identity to him before they watched the film and who knows how many government people to appease the Accords without the kids consent. But Tony was lost then, he had seen these kinds of things before. Tony began to lose himself after Ultron, with the guilt and his tendency to be a futurist. He was so focused on the end, that he never saw the now or even stopped to look behind him. He would never get where he wanted to go if this kept up. He needed to get his head out of his ass.

**Peter walked up to his door and knocked. Almost instantly May opened it with a conflicted expression and looked ready to explode, cry, and hug Peter at the same time. She didn't do any of that and walked away from Peter with a small breath to calm herself down. She began to rant saying how Peter didn't answer his phone and then she heard about the ferry and called five police stations, five of Peter's friends, and Ned's mom. Peter told her in a subdued voice that he was fine and she shouldn't worry but May sharply told him to cut the bullshit and told him that she knew he left detention, that he left the hotel room in Washington, and knew that he snuck out every night and that was not fine. She told Peter that she needed to know what was really going on and said it was just him and her. Peter told May that he lost the Stark Internship to May's shock. Peter sat down and told her that he thought he could make it work but he made a mistake. May wrapped him in a hug as he stared at the floor and apologized to her. May said it was okay and told him she used to sneak out too, to Peter's amusement. May told him to go shower and he did as she said.**

"She's really good at that." Shuri said to her brother, who nodded in agreement at the heartwarming scene.

Quill sat with the Guardians conflicted watching what seemed to be a copy of his own mom. He remembered when she used to cheer him up after school when he got into fights. He missed her so much.

**The scene changed to Peter in the principal's office talking. Peter got up and left to see Ned waiting for him. Ned asked if he was expelled and had to move to the school where the principal had a crossbow and Peter smiled a little and told Ned that was only a myth.**

Eyebrows raised in the audience at that statement with several people already planning to look into it.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked.

Rocket and Drax smirked at each other but Gamora cut in before they could say anything. "No." She said firmly, immediately shutting down the idea. To the disappointment of everyone in their makeshift family.

**Peter said he wasn't expelled and Ned told him that he was very lucky. The scene changed to show Peter and Ned rebuilding their LEGO Death Star and doing their handshake. The scene changed to Peter in Spanish class making up his quiz then showing him rejoining all of his clubs. The scene again changed to Liz in the hallway and Peter leaving the bathroom with a ridiculous hall pass in his arms.**

"Oh here we go." Rocket said with a small smile, which earned him a slap on the head by Gamora. "Worth it." He sniped.

**Peter asked why Liz was out of class and Liz said she was finishing up some Homecoming things. Peter looked really embarrassed and apologized for bailing on the Decathlon trip. Liz told him it was fine and said that a week ago Decathlon was so important to her, but then she almost died. But Peter told her that was not what he meant because he liked her and Liz told Peter she knew to his shock.**

"Twist!" Mantis cheered. All of the guys in the room looked at each other in defeat, everyone knowing how this usually turns out for them.

**Peter asked her how she knew and Liz told him that he was terrible at keeping secrets. Peter held a slightly smug expression and told her she would be surprised, causing Liz to give a small laugh.**

Everyone let out small chuckles at that. Even Tony managed a small smile as he saw the kid building himself up again.

**Peter started to stammer a little as he said that he wished they could hang out but he had detention forever. Peter looked at the floor and said he would like to go to Homecoming with her but she most likely had a date. Liz told Peter that she was so busy with putting the dance together she never had time to find one to Peter's shock. Peter asked if she would like to go with him and Liz said yes. Peter was floored with how the conversation went and awkwardly said that he had to go past Liz to get back to class. Peter walked past her in complete disbelief.**

"Yeah!" Sam and Bucky cheered together with Steve rolling his eyes at their antics but smiled for Peter as well. He used to be like that with Peggy, especially after the serum.

**The scene changed again to Peter running through the apartment and stopping short in front of May causing her to look up from her book. Peter asked her for help and she immediately got to work by giving Peter one of Ben's old suits and teaching him how to tie his tie. She then started to teach him how to dance correctly and what he should get for her.**

Shuri frowned at the scene. This Homecoming dance was starting to grate on her. She should go to one and crash the party. Or better yet, go with Peter to his school one and show up everyone else. Shuri smirked and had a dreamy look on her face that her brother quickly caught onto. T'Challa rolled his eyes at his sister, not bothering to get involved anymore. This was a problem for their mother and Okoye.

**May pulled up to Liz's house and started to quiz Peter on what he should do. Peter answered all of May's questions correctly and went through his plan for the night. May sent him off to the door with a proud look on her face and told him she was proud of him and that she loved him. Peter smiled and walked up to the door with confidence. He rang the doorbell and waited for a few seconds before the door was opened by Liz's father, who was the Vulture.**

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Tony screeched at the top of his lungs and everyone else started at the screen in complete horror and the turn of events.

**Okay so there was Chapter 12. Hope you all liked it. I'm going to be honest I never thought that any of my stories would get this far so thank you all so much for your support! I will try to upload the next chapter Sunday but that's Easter and my family has big plans over the weekend so we'll see. Happy Easter and Passover to anyone who celebrates and see you all next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry this took so long but I wanted to get this scene right and I've been swamped with online classes. They're not opening school for the rest of the year so I needed to get my own shit together. I also have heard your voices with the Tony bashing, don't get me wrong I love certain Iron-Dad stories like Emily_F6 from Archive Our Own, but I also feel that he got let off too easy. I understand that your not happy with it and I'm sorry for that so that is why this chapter has no Tony bashing I can assure you. So without any further ado Chapter 13.**

"How?! How does this happen!?" Tony continued to screech.

"This kid has the worse luck." Sam breathed in disbelief.

"Fate, as you my friends say it, is a bitch." Thor growled.

"Oh God." Steve whispered, sharing a look with Bucky who looked ready to be sick.

"How do you deal with this? How do you work the situation?" Clint asked.

"He has no training." Natasha whispered.

"No shit." Nick muttered.

The Guardians looked at each other with uneasy gazes, Quill was stress sweating and Gamora was biting her lip, the only emotion she would show. Mantis had her hand covering her mouth and Drax looked worried even if he liked violence.

**Peter's face shifted to shock and horror as he took in Adrian Toomes. The blood began to drain from his face and he began to nervously sweat. Toomes seemed unconcerned and stated that he must be Peter and he was waiting for him to come. Peter choked back his panic long enough to reply. "I'm Liz's dad. Put her there." Toomes stated as he held out his hand for Peter to shake. Peter managed to steel his expression and shook Toomes's hand and he commented that Peter had a strong grip.**

"Oh my God." Wanda muttered as everyone watched in tense silence as Toomes acted like a normal father, which was weird for all of them considering everything they watched him do throughout the movie.

**Toomes motioned with his head for Peter to come in, and when Peter hesitated Toomes assured him by saying, "Come on in here. Come on." Peter reluctantly followed Toomes into his house and they entered the large kitchen where Peter saw a woman, in her mid thirties, walk up to him.**

"Liz's mother." Steve muttered.

**The woman smiled at Peter, "Hi, Peter. You look very handsome." She said with a genuine smile. "Thank you." Peter muttered, still looking at Toomes with a nervous expression. Liz's mother walked over to Toomes who was using a knife to cut something and whispered to him, "You got his name right?" Toomes smirked at her and cheekily replied, "Freddie?" Liz's mother rolled her eyes and lightly smacked his arm and told him his name was Peter. Toomes nodded in mock seriousness and repeated Peter's name a few times to make her happy.**

"I think I'm gonna piss." Scott muttered. Hope was too focused on the screen to admonish him for his comment.

The Guardians swallowed uneasily. "This is making me sick." Rocket groaned. Gamora glared at him but didn't say anything. Her stomach protested such an action.

"**I'm gonna go get Liz." She said before leaving the room to get her daughter. Leaving Peter in the room alone with Toomes. Peter turned his head back to Toomes, who smiled at him, seemingly enjoying how pail Peter was getting. After a few seconds he seemed to have mercy on him and asked, "You all right, Pete?" Peter swallowed heavily and managed to choke out, "Yeah." Toomes frowned a little and gestured with his knife while stating, "Because you look pale. You want something to drink? A bourbon or scotch, or something like that?" Peter answered how he would have regularly, "I'm not old enough to drink." With a shake of his head. Toomes pointed the knife right at Peter and stated, "That's the right answer."**

The tension made it so the room could barely breathe. Tony was the worst, looking like he wanted to jump through the screen and drag Peter away from danger so he could wrap him in several layers of bubble wrap.

Banner took deep calming breaths to keep his other half under control even if he did want to let him out.

**Something off camera took Toomes's attention off Peter and he smiled broadly, "Do you look beautiful." He praised Liz as she walked into the kitchen wearing an incredible red dress. Peter smiled awkwardly at her. She smiled back before turning to her dad and complaining that he was embarrassing her. Toomes ignored her and asked Peter, "Doesn't she Pete?" Peter nodded his head quickly and stuttered out, "Yeah, you look really good." Toomes gave him a smile and pointed at him again, "Once again, that's the right answer."**

"He's a normal dad." Scott breathed. Toomes was just like him, but far more dangerous. They were both criminals who would do anything for their daughters. But Toomes had taken things way too far.

**Liz noticed the corsage in Peter's hands and Peter handed it to her without taking his eyes off of Toomes. "Thanks." This said as she put it on completely oblivious to Peter's fear. Toomes clapped his hands and stated, "Well, hey, I'm your chauffeur, so let's get this show on the road." He said starting for the door but Liz's mother stopped him and told him they needed to take pictures. Liz's mother began to fuss over both of them to Liz's embarrassment. When they were where Liz's mother wanted them she took out her camera and told them to smile. Peter tried his best but his smile was forced and he kept looking away from the camera to look at Toomes.**

"Peter stop staring at him." Natasha harshly whispered.

"Kid stop." Tony muttered.

**Peter nervously looked at Toomes and said, "Sir, you don't have to drive us." Toomes immediately dismissed Peter's concerns, "No, no, it's no big deal. I'm going out of town. It's right on my way." Liz's mother gave a fond shake of her head, "He's always going. Have fun." Toomes looked at his wife, "Last time." He assured her and gave her a quick kiss good-bye. Liz's mother looked at her daughter and smirked and told her that Peter was cute and Liz blushed.**

"He's going for the big one." Fury stated. "The only question is what is the 'big one'."

"His family doesn't know." Clint stated looking uneasy as he was reminded of when he promised his wife the same thing before going to fight Ultron.

**Toomes promised to see his wife in a few days and motioned Liz and Peter to his car. He jokingly called Peter Pedro as they all got into the car and started to drive to the dance. After a few minutes Toomes decided to ask Peter some 'dad questions'. "What are you gonna do, Pete?" He asked startling Peter for a second. Peter swallowed and asked what Toomes meant, and Toomes said that everyone who went to Midtown usually had their lives planned out. Peter said he didn't know anymore and Liz defended him and told her dad to back down a little. Toomes asked if Peter had his life planned out and Peter said he didn't because he was only a sophomore. Liz smirked and told Toomes that Peter had an internship with Tony Stark.**

"NO!" Tony screamed and his hands were grabbing at his hair in frustration.

"This is bad." Rhodey said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No shit." Wanda growled.

**That caught Toomes attention and he asked if that was true. Peter said he didn't work for Tony anymore to Liz's shock. Peter scrambled for an excuse and said that it got boring. Toomes looked intrigued at the choice of words as Liz gave Peter a look and said that he got to hang out with Spiderman, which Toomes seemed most interested in.**

"Fuck." Sam cursed and the air was sucked out of the room. Every hero tensed as they watched, wanting to look away but couldn't, their stomachs turning over with nerves.

"I come from a family of heroes. I'd be a much better girlfriend." Shrui whispered and was promptly smacked over the head by her brother. T'Challa glared at her and she folded her arms and looked down. "It's true though." She defended.

"**Really? Spiderman? What's he like?" Toomes asked with a thoughtful look on his face. Peter was starting to sweat as he looked at the back of Toomes head. Liz was looking at her phone completely unaware of the tension in the car. "Yeah, he's nice. Nice man. Solid dude." Liz then showed Peter her phone and Peter gave a weak smile as Liz said it was cute. She pulled back and Toomes jumped in again. "I've seen you around right? I mean, somewhere. We've- Have we ever-?" Toomes asked as he gestured between himself and Peter. Peter frantically shook his head 'No' as Toomes continued, "Because even the voice-." He began but Liz cut in again, "He does Academic Decathlon with me. And he was at my party." She said, still looking at her phone.**

"I'm adding something to disguise his voice when we get back." Tony said hoarsely.

"I can't take this." Scott whispered. "I'm scared."

"Oh you're scared!?" Bucky called out in disbelief. "What about him?!" He yelled pointing at the screen.

The air was like molasses and the whole room was on edge. Tony most of all who looked ready to faint or have a heart attack because of the stress.

**Peter quickly jumped at the chance to steer the conversation away from Spiderman and managed to say quietly, "It was a great party, really great, yeah. Beautiful house, a lot of windows." Liz gave him another look and said he was only there for a few seconds. Peter defended himself saying he was there longer than a few seconds. Liz said he disappeared. Peter frantically said he didn't with a shake of his head and denied her claim but Liz pointedly told him that he disappeared like he always did and stated that he did the same thing in D.C. At that the screen showed Toomes face as he appeared to be putting the pieces together.**

"NOOOO!" Tony screeched.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Shuri said punctuating each word by kicking the edge of her seat.

"The second you lose your cover, you get out as fast as you can." Natasha stated as her face became as white as snow.

Vision let his face change to a deep frown, the most emotion he had ever shown before, as he looked at Toomes. "There is much someone can do with that information. Blackmail is the most likely in this situation, however there is always the chance that-"

He was cut off by, surprisingly, Hope and Gamora, who both screamed, "SHUT UP!"

Vision closed his mouth without question and he seemed to want to sink through the floor, which he was capable of doing, but stopped himself believing that the author wouldn't let anyone go until the film was over.

**Toomes stated how what happened in D.C. was terrible and asked Peter if he was scared when the explosion happened. Peter had lost all color to his face as he listened to Toomes change in demeanor and Toomes continued his small tirade, "I'll bet you were glad when your old pal Spider-Man showed up in the elevator though, huh?" He said as he looked ahead with a small smirk. Peter looked ready to puke as he barely managed to choke out that he wasn't in the elevator and watched from the ground and that it was a great thing that Spiderman was there. Toomes looked directly at Peter with an evil smile, "Good old Spiderman."**

"Dammit!" Fury growled.

"He knows, fuck he knows." Clint muttered.

"I'm gonna be sick." Tony choked out, his whole face was sweaty and blotchy.

The Guardians looked disgusted at Toomes face recognizing it as one many warlords had. The ones they faced together.

**Liz looked up from her phone and reminded him of the light. Other cars were honking at them to move and Toomes complied as he finally got to the school. "Here we are. End of the line." Toomes said with fake excitement for his daughter. "Thanks dad." Liz said as she and Peter made to get out of the car but Toomes stopped them. "You head in there, gumdrop. I'm gonna give Peter the "dad" talk." Liz rolled her eyes at him but leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek and told him to have a safe flight. "Don't let him intimidate you!" Liz called to Peter as she left the car and walked up to other girls at the bottom of the stairs. When Liz was out so sight Toomes reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a gun before turning back to Peter.**

Sharp intakes of breath were heard. No one dared speak as they watched the scene play out. Every fiber of there being screaming at them to help, but they could, at least not yet.

**Toomes looked Peter in the eye. "Does she know?" He asked Peter. "Know what?" Peter said in a vain last effort to protect his identity. "So she doesn't. Good." Toomes nodded to himself. He looked Peter in the eye, losing the evil edge he once had for a minute. "Close to the vest. I admire that. I've got a few secrets of my own. Of all the reasons I didn't want my daughter to date, Peter, nothing is more important than family. You saved my daughter's life. I could never forget something like that. So I'm gonna give you one chance. Are you ready? You walk through those doors, you forget any of this happened, and don't you ever, ever, interfere with my business again. Because if you do, I'll kill you, and everybody you love. I'll kill you dead. That's what I'll do to protect my family. Do you understand?" He asked after his little speech giving Peter a glare. Peter, having snapped out of his fear, schooled his expression and met Toomes's glare with his own as he slowly nodded.**

The room was suffocating as they heard Toomes speak. He loved his family, but he had become radical, molding it into a driving force that motivated more criminal actions. He was someone that was just like everyone else, and that is what made him so dangerous. Everyone shivered a little at how cold he was, a criminal they created.

**Toomes gave a small genuine smile and shrugged his shoulders. "I just saved your life. Now what do you say?" Toomes asked in a mocking tone. Peter looked Toomes dead in the eye and with a voice that betrayed Peter's character said, "Thank you." Toomes looked taken aback for a second before shaking it off and giving Peter a lazy smirk. "Your welcome. Now you go on in there and you show my daughter a good time, okay? Just not too good." Toomes finished. Peter nodded and got out of the car and watched it drive away. Peter slowly made his way up the steps and paused to look around the room through the doors. Ned was with Michelle and the rest of the Decathlon team. Ned smiled and waved at Peter and Michelle pasted a fake smile and did the same before dropping the act and flipped him the bird.**

T'Challa frowned as well as Shuri. _That's my thing. _She thought to herself.

The other adults in the room also gave small looks of disappointment except for the less mature heroes, aka Drax, Rocket, Clint, Scott, and Bucky, who gave small laughs.

**Peter pulled open the doors and was met with the sound of loud modern music that was slightly better than Flash's. Peter made his way through the crowd and found Liz waiting for him. Liz had a small smile when she saw Peter's face. "What did he say to you?" Liz asked in a fond tone. Peter gave Liz a look filled with regret and determination. Peter steeled himself and said, "Gotta go. I'm sorry. You don't deserve this." With that statement Peter took off running leaving Liz on the dance floor.**

"Oh no." Tony breathed.

Realization came over everyone as they closed their eyes in acceptance, but they didn't like.

"You can't sideline him." Fury stated with a neutral voice.

"He's too much like me." Steve conceded.

"That's what scares us." Natasha said.

**Hope you all liked the chapter. The next one might be a little while. I'm swamped with homework and my dad is taking me to the junkyard tomorrow to help him recycle. I'll try to get it up by the middle of next week. As always thank you for all of your feedback and for reading. Stay safe and wash your hands. Peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! I'm not dead! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long but my cousin just had a baby and we were all celebrating and my family was dragging me here and there. It was all on Zoom calls so don't worry social distancing and stuff. There was also so mush work this week and I'm preparing for my AP exams so I'm just swamped. But that doesn't matter anymore, so here is Chapter 14!**

**Peter was seen running down the hall as fast as he could while stripping away pieces of his dress suit. He ran to the set of lockers that he hid his old gear under and grabbed everything before running off again. Peter was then seen running out a side door wearing his old suit and goggles. He looked around trying to figure out which way to go when the 'Shocker' came out of nowhere and punched him across the parking lot causing him to lose his web-shooters.**

"Shit!" Sam cried as everyone else flinched in surprise and worry.

Tony began to bite his fingers hard enough to draw blood as he watched the screen in fear.

**Peter looked up to see the "Shocker' slowly walking up to him. "He gave you a choice. You chose wrong." He looked down at Peter and laughed a little. "What's with the crappy costume?" He asked mockingly.**

"Piece of shit." Wanda growled in anger and fear for what comes next.

**Peter looked over at his web-shooters on the ground and ran for them but the 'Shocker' was a little ahead of him and used his gauntlet to punch the side of the bus causing it to flip around and smash into Peter sending him flying into another bus denting it several inches.**

"Holy fuck!" Rocket yelled.

"A hit like that would have killed me instantly." Steve said in a weak voice.

"Dammit!" Natasha groaned in frustration.

**The 'Shocker' looked at the gauntlet in awe as he stated, "I wasn't sure about this thing at first, but damn." He smiled and smashed the gauntlet as hard as he could against Peter, sending him flying again through the back of one of the buses flattening most of the seats. Peter groaned in pain before looking up and catching sight of the gum under the bus seat. "Gross." Peter whined.**

"That is disgusting!" Shuri yelled. This is what school is like? She was fixing this.

"Millennials." Fury muttered while everyone else in the room had looks of distaste.

**The 'Shocker' then punched under the bus causing it to flip several times while Peter was thrown around inside of it. The bus landed upside down and Peter fell out of the back as the 'Shocker' advanced on him. "Why did he send you here?" Peter asked as he tried to get to his feet. "Guess you'll never know." 'Shocker said as he raised his gauntlet for the final blow.**

"No, no, no!" Tony yelled as everyone held their breath, even Fury.

**But then one of Peter webs came from off screen causing both Peter and the 'Shocker' to look over. In all of his hat glory was Ned holding Peter's web-shooter with a determined look on his face.**

"Yeah! Go friends!" Scott cheered as he remembered how his fellow ex-cons had helped him in a tight spot.

"Never thought I would be glad to see him." Bucky said as he looked at the screen with fondness as the rest of the room cheered and felt some of the tension from before release.

"**Nice shoot!" Peter yelled at his friend before taking down the 'Shocker' in less than five seconds. "Yes!" Peter cheered. Peter ran up to Ned and explained that the guy they were looking for was Liz's dad to Ned's shock. Peter said he had to warn Tony and told Ned to call Happy and get to a computer to track his phone. Ned asked if Peter would be okay but Peter said they needed to stop Toomes before he left town and swung away. The scene changed to the back of Toomes's car to see Peter's cracked phone hidden under the seat.**

"Nice move kid." Clint said with a glint in his eye. But he was worried about how this would go.

"Tony was too considering he never admits when someone else other than him is right. Considering how he left Peter to the wolves he wouldn't help at all in the coming fight, and he hated that fact.

"Here we go." Quill said as he shared a look with Gamora, who nodded to him and faced the screen once more.

**The scene changed to Flash with his date in the car looking like she would rather throw herself off a cliff than be near him as he was apologizing (not) about how he ruined her night.**

"I hate that guy." Drax boasted as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"That poor girl." Hope muttered.

**But then out of nowhere Peter dropped down on the hood of Flash's car and deepened his voice telling Flash he needed his car and phone. Flash began to stammer as he explained that this was his dad's car but the scene smash-cut to Peter driving away and accidentally smashing into more than a few garbage cans. To Flash's horror.**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Scott laughed as he fell to the floor followed by Clint, Quill, Shuri, Sam, Groot, and Rocket as they saw what took place. Everyone else managed to stay in their seats but were still laughing at Flash's face.

"That weasel got what was coming to him." Thor said with happiness.

"Mantis smiled as she felt that everyone was really happy and smirked at the screen and even Fury cracked a small smile.

It took a few minutes for everyone to calm down completely and get back to their seats. Shuri was still laughing and T'Challa chuckled a little in fondness at the boy on screen. He remembered when he was like that, still is if you look hard enough.

**Peter was driving really badly as he held the steering wheel in one hand and Flash's phone with the other. Peter asked if Ned was there and the screen showed Ned in the school's computer lab with a headset wired to act as a makeshift com device.**

"Impressive." Fury said, with a small nod of his head. Shuri thought the same thing and maybe thought she would get a few friends out of this.

**Peter told Ned to track his phone and Ned told him that Toomes just passed the GameStop on Jackson Avenue. Peter turned the car in the right direction and asked where the headlights were because he was in Flash's car. Ned said he would pull up the car manual as Peter put him on speaker. Ned paused for a second before asking, "You stole Flash's car. Awesome." Peter agreed before he had to violently swerve out of the way of several cars. Ned asked if Peter was okay and Peter admitted that he had never driven before, only with his Aunt in parking lots and that this was a huge step up.**

"I'll teach him to drive." Tony promised.

"Oh really? I'll teach him how to fly the Quinjet." Natasha said to Tony.

"Please, you can do that, but I'm teaching him how to fly the Wakanda Aircrafts." Shuri boasted to her brother's shock and confusion. He opened his mouth to refuse but Shuri gave him puppy eyes and he groaned in acceptance.

"Nice try, we'll teach him how to fly real spaceships." Rocket called out as the Guardians celebrated.

"All is well and good, but I will teach him how to fly on mythical creatures." Thor proudly proclaimed.

"Or a giant ant!" Scott said with excitement. Hope rolled her eyes as they got strange looks from everyone else. She waved them away with a fond shack of her head.

**Peter asked if Ned got through to Happy yet and Ned said he did as he bypassed the backdoor security to Happy's phone. Ned happily spun around as he took in his moment as 'Guy in the Chair'. Toomes was then shown leaving his car and walking toward the warehouse to suit up.**

"Fuck." Tony snarled.

The rest of the room tensed and Rhodey put a hand on Tony's shoulder to tell him that he was there for him as they all watched with bated breath.

**Happy's voice was then heard saying how take-off was in 9 minutes. Happy then started to ask who was calling. Ned startled slightly as he pulled up Happy's face and introduced himself. Happy was confused so he clarified that he was a friend of Peter's and he had something very important to tell him but Happy looked angry and said, "You gotta be shitting me." Before he hung up. Ned closed his eyes and muttered, "Damn."**

Everyone in the room was sending the Happy on screen death threats with their eyes.

"I'm going to kill him." Natasha said with a tone of voice that had a terrifying harmonious fury that caused everyone in the room to flinch just a little.

Tony felt the same way as he watched how rude Happy acted because he thought that just because they were kids they didn't know what they were doing. _Is this how Peter feels all the time? _He asked in his head. He dropped his head into his hands as he thought about all of the bad positions he can move Happy to instead of what he's been doing with the kid.

"Peter and Ned are at least a thousand times smarter than him." Shuri sneered at the screen. T'Challa nodded as he watched how Happy treated others that he thought were below him.

**Peter asked about the headlights and Ned shifted screens and told Peter how to turn them on. Peter managed to get them to work and asked Ned about his phone. Ned changed screens again and told Peter that he stopped in an old industrial park in Brooklyn.**

"Brooklyn." Steve muttered.

"At least now we have an area to search." Vision said.

"Yes, yes we do." Fury agreed.

**Peter said that made no sense because Toomes said he was leaving town. Ned agreed and told Peter he reached Happy and said that he didn't think Happy liked Peter and said he thought that he was catching a flight and that he was taking off in 9 minutes. Peter asked for more information and Ned said that Happy was surrounded by boxes. "Boxes? It's moving day. It's moving day. He's gonna rob that plane. I gotta stop him!" Peter yelled out in horrified realization.**

"Moving day!" Rhodey yelled.

"Fuck! Everything is going on that plane! Chitauri weapons from when S.H.I.E.L.D fell, my armor, Avenger equipment, my arc reactors, everything!" Tony yelled as he thought back on the plans he only listened vaguely to.

The rest of the room looked on in horror as they listened to what Toomes's was going to do. If they lost that plane whatever is left of the Avengers will come crumbling down.

"If Toomes's even gets one of those boxes," Fury growled, unable to finish that thought.

The Avengers, everyone rogue or not, didn't want to think about what would happen if Toomes got his hands on Avenger technology with alien tech as well.

"This is bad. This is really, really bad." Shuri said as she remembered the agreement to give a little vibranium to Stark to get him to stop nagging them.

**Happy was shown on screen again as he went through the manifest for the plane. "All right, wheels up in eight minutes. We just got to load Tony's old Hulkbuster Armor, prototype for Cap's new shield, and the Meging- The Meg- The- Thor's magic belt." Happy called out.**

"He means Megingjord." Thor growled, insulted by the mispronunciation.

"I'm not even going to try to pronounce that." Sam said.

Tony gnawed on his hand, wanting nothing more than to bitch slap Happy into next year for how inattentive he was, and how he treated other people. But mostly wanted to slap himself for how he let things get to this point. _God I'm so bad at this. _He thought to himself.

**Ned told Peter he was close and he needed to slow down. Ned then told Peter he needed to turn right but Peter overshot the turn so he shot out a web causing Flash's car to flip on its side a skid for a few dozen yards before coming to a stop. The car fell back on its wheels to show the entire right side of the car was destroyed, and Peter let out a breath of relief. Ned asked if Peter was okay and Peter said he was fine and told Ned to keep trying to get through to Happy as he jumped out of the car and started to make his way into the warehouse.**

"Happy is useless here." Wanda muttered. While she didn't hate Happy she never did have a high opinion of him, but now, Happy didn't seem to care. That is what really set her off.

Tony wanted to disagree, he wanted to stand up and say that Happy was a good person who was a loyal friend, and yes all of those things were true about him, but he couldn't, because he knew Wanda was right. One glance at Rhodey and he knew he felt the same way.

**Ned said how it was an honor to help him and hung up to try and contact Happy again but the lights turned on suddenly. Ned spun around and saw one of the teachers at the school standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. "What are you doing here? There's a dance." She asked. Ned looked shell shocked as he scrambled to find an excuse. "I'm… looking… at porn." He finally said while giving the teacher a pleading look.**

The whole room was silent for about 3 seconds before utter chaos erupted throughout. Every single person was laughing so hard that they forgot that they needed to breathe.

Almost everyone fell out of their seats and were rolling around on the floor. It took roughly 15 minutes for people to even begin to calm down. When they did Shuri was the first to voice the thought on everyone's mind.

"That was officially the greatest excuse of all time." She said with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. She had to break several times before finishing the sentence because she began to laugh again.

Everyone took a few more minutes to calm down before looking at the screen again, instantly the mood turned foul as they remembered what Peter was up against, alone.

**Peter hung by a web as he made his way down into the warehouse slowly. He dropped to the ground and saw the Vulture wings that Toomes wore still in their place. He turned down the hallway into the main room where all of the equipment Toomes's crew had was gone.**

"Dammit! Smart." Natasha growled.

The Avengers looked uneasy. All of the evidence was gone except for the wings.

"**Hey! Surprised?" Peter called out to Toomes. Toomes looked over his shoulder unconcerned but with a small genuine smile on his face and nodded to himself as if he was impressed. "Oh, hey, Pete. I didn't hear you come in." As he finished fiddling with something. "It's over. I've got you." Toomes gave Peter a look that was full of respect.**

"Nothing is ever that easy." Banner muttered. Everyone held their breath as they watched the exchange.

**Toomes smiled before going into another monologue of sorts. "You know, I gotta tell you, Pete, I really, really admire your grit. I see why Liz likes you. I do. When you first came to the house, I wasn't sure. I thought, "Really?" But I get it now." He said with a small nod of his head. "How could you do this to her?" Peter asked angrily. Toomes gave Peter a look of pity as he began to explain. "I'm not doing anything to her, Pete. I'm doing this for her." He said with a pleading tone, willing Peter to understand why. "Yeah." Peter said sarcastically before webbing Toomes's hand to the table causing Toomes to sigh. "Peter, you're young. You don't understand how the world works." He explained. That seemed to anger Peter the most, "But I understand that selling weapons to criminals is wrong!" Peter yelled. That seemed to be the final straw for Toomes as he nearly exploded in rage but managed to keep his voice soft to truly drive his point home. "How do you think your buddy Stark paid for that tower? Or any of his little toys? Those people, Pete, those people up there, the rich and the powerful, they do whatever they want. Guys like us, like you and me, they don't care about us. We build their roads, and we fight all their wars, and everything, but they don't care about us. We have to pick up after them. We have to eat their table scraps. That's how it is. I know you know what I'm talking about, Peter."**

The Avenger listened to Toomes's speech in silence. Because even after everything that they thought they had done for the world they did in fact create some of their worst villains. Tony created Whiplash and Hammer, the Manderain, didn't bother to find out where his weapons were going, and decided that plugging unknown alien technology into a computer to try and learn what they were not ready to understand which created Ultron with the help of Wanda. S.H.I.E.L.D let Hydra grow. Thor let Loki lose himself to rage and feel like an outcast, Hope let Darren Cross rise to power and become the Yellowjacket, Gamora helped Thanos and Ronan in their conquests, and so many more.

Never once had any of the Avengers bother with helping the little guy, which is where the real power was. There were hundreds of murders and sexual assaults in New York and they did nothing. They never helped any of those people who were homeless when they had the money. They preached about how they only save the world, but they let it rot to shit while they deemed 'petty crimes' beneath them.

Peter was the only one, besides Wanda, who really understood what it was like to be a victim in that way. And that made them the best among them.

**Peter listened and he did understand, he knew what it was like to feel unwanted, how he was beaten down by his own hero because he thought he knew better because he had a better suit. But he couldn't let Toomes win, because Peter knew that even though the Avengers weren't perfect, they were the best the world had. In this moment Peter knew he should have helped Captain America, because even though Iron Man was his hero, he lost that moral debate. But something didn't seem right, "Why are you telling me this?" Peter asked in a strained voice which clearly told Toomes he understood. Toomes flashed a look of regret at Peter sending the message that he was sorry for everything he did to him, and everything that had happened to him, before he steeled his expression. "Because I want you to understand. And, I needed a little time to get her airborne." He finished.**

Everyone's eyes widened in realization as they could only stare in complete helplessness.

**The Vulture wings smashed through the wall behind Peter and he jumped over it with a back-flip as the wings charged him again and again and again. Peter kept dodging each time having his sixth sense to help him. Toomes watched as had used a knife to cut through the webbing. "I'm sorry, Peter." Toomes called out and with a brief glance at his face, he truly meant it. Peter pointed out that the wings haven't even touched him. Toomes nodded in agreement but gave Peter a sad smile, "True. Then again, it wasn't really trying to." Peter's eyes widened and followed the wings path as they took out all of the support beams holding the warehouse up. Peter narrowed his eyes at Toomes and charged at him, but was too late as the entire building fell on top of his head, crushing him under ten tons of metal and concrete.**

"NOOO!" Tony screamed. He had tears running down his face as it twisted into one showing true inner pain.

Wanda had tears in her eyes as well and put her hands up to her mouth like she did when she saw the bomb impact the side of the building days before the 'Civil War'.

Natasha ran from her seat and emptied her stomach's contents in the corner of the room and Clint ran to help her even though he looked like he wanted to join her.

Steve, Bucky, Sam, T'Challa, Shuri, and the Guardians were all shaking with rage as they could only watch.

Fury, Vision, and Thor looked away, unable to watch what happened to him.

Mantis was crying and Banner, Banner looked like he was going to kill Toomes himself, he remembered his threat to Wanda when they were building Vision. _I could choke the life out of you and not change a shade._ Only this time it was directed at Toomes.

**Toomes cast a regretful look at the pile of rubble as it caved in on itself and sunk into the ground. He adjusted his jacket as his wings came up behind him and attached to his back. Toomes turned around, putting the act behind him as he looked at the plane on top of Stark Tower.**

**I know there was a little bashing in there for not just Tony but everyone, mostly. Not that much bashing so don't worry. Like I said before people tend to overlook a lot of things, myself included but hey. It happens. I also know that this story is far from perfect but I'm happy that so many of you like it. Thank you for reading! The next chapter, I really don't know but I will update withing the month so see you all next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! I'm still alive! I'm so so sorry that this took so long to update it's just this is always the busiest time of year for me. I had to study for my AP tests, finish school work for the year, it was my brothers birthday, then my mother birthday, then my birthday, then my dad's birthday, then volunteering at the Grab and Go event for Island Harvest with my Civil Air Patrol squadron, study for my Civil Air Patrol tests, and then it was fathers day so I was a bit all over the place. I also had a little bit of writers block on how to approach the next few chapters and final decided that this chapter would only be Peter under the building and the bulk of it would be the character reactions and development they made over the course of this story. Again I'm sorry I'm so late and thank you all for your support. Here we are Chapter 15!**

The room was silent as everyone seemed to process what they just saw. Many thoughts were running through their heads that they didn't ponder on now, but would come back to them later in a realization. The fact that the most dangerous weapons ever created on Earth were being made less than a mile from their old command base or how they have been neglecting their purpose of protecting people when they are at their most vulnerable or even the fact that if they do shut down the main manufacturer there are still hundreds of these weapons still in circulation on the black market world wide that are strong enough to let regular people go head to head with even the most powerful Avenger.

All anyone could think about now though, was nothing. Numbness at the fact that a child is paying the price for their mistakes. How this child saw the best in everything and everyone even when he was facing down bad guys or half of their old team. Stark put him in the line of fire, but the Rogue Avengers were the ones to pull the trigger, even if the fight was extremely controversial. How every single one of them had failed so badly that this is what it came to. To finally get them to take action. It was pitiful, disgraceful, heartbreaking that they couldn't do anything.

Tony was the worst. He had tears in his eyes as he thought about how horribly he had treated Peter, both before the fight in Germany and in this video of the future. How he failed yet again. How his poor actions had led to the kid dying, being crushed under 10 tons, because of him. God he was worse than his father. In his mind Fury's words from the farm echoed, _The worst part, is that you didn't._

**Toomes heard Mason in his ear tell him that the jet was starting it's engines as he walked into position. The screen changed showing Happy walking away with a smile on his face as the hatch to the jet was sealed closed, oblivious to what had happened to the kid he mistreated and what will happen to the plane.**

Tony made a noise that was an uneven mix between a growl, a sob, and whine as he took in the scene before him. God Happy was going to get the tongue lashing of a lifetime when he got back. Maybe he can recruit Pepper, also use it as a way to get back on speaking terms with her, but he didn't know how she would react when she learned about what he did. _Badly, but deserved. _His brain offered helpfully.

**The scene changed again showing a bird's eye view of the rubble with small fires burning in a few places. The camera shifted to show Peter laying on his stomach and buried under everything, unmoving for a few tense seconds before he began to move his head around sluggishly.**

"He's...he's alive. HE'S STILL FUCKING ALIVE!" Tony yelled as the rest of the room gaped in disbelief. Tony couldn't believe it, this kid just got hit with the force that made a freight train look pitiful and he's still alive. Tony started to choke on his own tears of joy and a quick glance around the room showed that everyone was either copying him or still in shock at how Peter was tough enough to take a hit like that after everything else he took earlier.

Fury looked at the screen in complete disbelief, a rare accomplishment, at the power this kid had. He made Captain America look pathetic in comparison. With real training he could be the most powerful and important hero on the planet. He could be the next leader for the team, while he may not be the director of anything anymore, he still cares about the world's future, and he saw it with Peter.

**Peter was disoriented for a few seconds (understandably) but managed to pull himself together long enough to realize how bad his situation was. Dust was still falling through the cracks and with the weight on Peter's back it made it hard for him to breathe. Peter scrambled to pull his mask off to help get air into his lungs. Peter chanted to himself a few times before attempting to stand, pushing at the weight above him with all he had. It didn't budge an inch as he flopped back down in defeat.**

The room was silent as each of their hearts broke at how they could do nothing to help Peter as he struggled under the weight of their mistakes.

Tony was crying openly, for once not afraid to show how he really felt. He thought that he could do this, but the second it got hard he dumped the responsibility onto someone else so he could do what he wanted. It was his fault that this happened. Caring hurts, it always hurts. That's why he didn't want to get close to the kid in the first place. But he did because he couldn't help it. He'd been like Peter once, fawning over his hero until the day he got to meet him. But Peter was pure, so god damn pure that he felt as if he got to close he'd break harder than the rest have. He turned on his friends to help get the Accords signed that violated so many human rights and would destroy Peter's life, but he didn't tell him that. He made him a child soldier. And that led to this moment, with Peter trapped under the weight of his selfishness and stupidity.

**Peter, after learning that digging himself out wasn't an option, started to scream in a panic. "Hello? Hello! Please, hey. Hey, please. I'm down here. I'm down here. I'm stuck. I'm stuck. I can't move. I can't-" His sentence broke off into a sob. He lowered his head onto the concrete under him in acceptance as he silently cried, realizing that no one was coming to help him.**

Steve couldn't bear to look at the screen anymore. The sight of Peter, who was so happy to be around his heroes, only to be let down by them, time and time again. Peter was so naive and bubbly, something that the world needed. He had been like that once. Always eager to jump in head fist only to find himself in deep shit because he bit off more than he could chew and needed Bucky to save him, again. He didn't tell Tony the truth because he picked one friend over another, and he was so narrow minded he never thought about negotiations for the Accords. He didn't trust Ross, not after his history with advanced individuals. Tony couldn't see the value of identity or how poorly thought out the document was because he felt so guilty. Everything fell apart because of their fatal flaws. Hubris and personal loyalty put the world in so much danger. God he chose to take his friends on a joyride around the world instead of trying to fix the world's problems, the very thing he fought for. He was such a fucking hypocrite.

**Peter looked up slowly but stopped when he saw his tear stained face in a filthy puddle. His mask was half under the water and his real face was the other half. For a few seconds that was all Peter focused on. Then Tony's voice echoed in his head, "If you're nothing without this suit, then you shouldn't have it." Peter's face then changed to one of pure determination, a fire started to burn in his eye as his face morphed into one ready to take on the whole world alone if that's what it took. The look was clear on Peter's face. He was going to prove everything that Tony had said about him was wrong. Spiderman existed before Tony came crashing into his life and used him for his powers. He was so caught up in being in his hero's presence that he lost his head. Peter didn't need a fancy suit to do this, he didn't need permission from a playboy who didn't seem to give a flying fuck about him, when had helping people turned into wanting people to know about it. And why Tony Stark and the Avengers of all people? Peter had become something that he couldn't recognize anymore. Well that ends now. Peter's eyes burned bright with determination and fury at himself for letting this happen. He began to hype himself up and chant to himself. "Come on, Peter. Come on, Spider-Man. Come on, Spider-Man." The building began to groan in protest and shift above his as Peter pushed up in his new found determination. "Come on, Spider-Man. Come on, Spider-Man!" Peter screamed to himself in one final war cry as he was able to stand up and lifted the debris into his hands and off his back. The screen showed Peter's face, a look of pure rage and unwavering resolve to finish what he started. The screen changed to a birds-eye-view of the debris as it shifted before ten tons of steel and concrete were suddenly flung away as if it weighed nothing. Peter stood there exhausted but free he fumbled on his feet for a second before getting his balance again.**

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Scott screamed in complete awe.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Rocket screeched.

"I AM GROOT!" Groot yelled as he looked at his fellow teen in excitement.

"That was hot!" Shuri yelled. T'Challa didn't bother to pay attention to his sister this time, but he will properly process that comment later, now he was in complete and utter awe at the power this one teen had. He would be better off in Wakandan tech, _Maybe Shuri was onto something,_ He thought.

Natasha, one of the few times in her life was completely speechless. This kid, who she only got to really know through a recording of the future had done something that only the Hulk, Thor and maybe Vision could pull off. Her mind was made up, no matter what she had to do, she will train him and do what she can to help protect him.

Vision was in awe at what Peter could do. Not only was his intelligence on par, if not greater, that Tony's but he had the good heart of Steve Rogers, the determination of Natasha, the strength of the Hulk, the fun loving nature of Thor, and the strong family bonds of Clint, and Wanda's desire to do what is right. He was the perfect blend and someone who he believed could help him with many of his questions.

Tony and Steve both looked like overjoyed dads, as both of them had tears running down their faces at the pure relief they felt. Everyone else in the room felt the same as they watched, who they all knew was, the best of any hero in their universe.

**Peter's eyes were still burning with a fire that nothing could ever put out. He grabbed his mask off the ground and put it on, before turning and spotting Toomes on the top of a nearby billboard preparing to rob the plane. Peter looked up at him before running into action without a second thought.**

"Here we go." Wanda muttered as the room prepared itself for the coming battle.

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you all think. I also what you all to know that if anyone wants to do a spin off fanfiction to this one you are more than welcome to do so. The next chapter is coming soon and again thank you all for your support! See you all next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone I'm so so sorry this took so long but life got in the way. I know you don't what to listen to excuses so here is chapter 16!**

**The scene cut to the STARK plane taking off from the tower. Mason quickly gave Toomes the green light to launch and Toomes fired up his wings engines and took off after the plane. Peter, who Toomes had yet to notice, webbed himself up onto the billboard right as Vulture took off. Peter jumped after him and shot a web that stuck to the back of Toomes's armor and pulled Peter up into the air with him.**

The entire room held their breath, but none were worse than Tony who looked ready to pass out from hyperventilating. They didn't make a sound, too worried for Peter to speak.

**The scene showed a Stark Industries worker activation the reflection panels from the ground. A camera popped out from the bottom of the plane and the plane began to turn invisible to everyone below it. Toomes was talking to Mason about how he has a visual on the plane but felt resistance. Mason dismissed his concern as Toomes looked behind him failing to see Peter holding on for dear life several yards behind him. Toomes rocketed into the air to get to the same altitude as the STARK plane, and Peter looked down and cried out at how high he was.**

"He doesn't have a parachute." Tony muttered. "Why did I take the suit away? What am I thinking!?"

Rhodey placed a strong hand on Tony's shoulder but anyone can tell he was tense. Natasha looked ready to pass out and Clint along with Scott were sweating bullets.

The Guardians of the Galaxy looked unsure, given their track record with battles in the air, that plane was most likely crashing.

**Mason said for Toomes to stay in the camera's blind spots as he made his final approach. Toomes used his suit to stick to the bottom of the plane but Peter was slammed into its underbelly a few times while yelling, "Oh, my God. Oh, my God!" Before managing to find purchase. "Deploying high-altitude vacuum seal." Mason said in an excited voice. "This better work, Mason." Toomes said back as his suit changed into a cocoon like shape. "Trust me, boss, even one of those boxes and we are set for life." Toomes took out the phasing technology that he used in D.C. and came up into the cargo hold with no resistance. Mason told him he had 30 seconds to get to the cockpit and override the security, so the Vulture walked through the plane, which showed that not one was there, and broke into the cockpit and stopped the alarm from going off. Toomes clones the signal for the plane and launches a decoy drone that came from Toomes's suit from outside the plane. Peter, who had just barely managed to get there from crawling up the side of the plane and being seen by the clocking camera, reeled back in surprise. Toomes entered new coordinates into the plane's navigation and Peter who was still outside saw the drone on course as the real plane moved. The screen showed Happy and another SI working. Happy and the worker confirmed the plane was on course, Happy thanked him and looked proud of himself at the empty Tower.**

Stark was gaping at the screen, in complete disbelief that his tech was so easily fooled, how his workers were so easily fooled, how he was so easily fooled. He couldn't believe that was all it took to steal his plane.

"Wait. You put all of the Avengers equipment on just one shipment instead of many small ones to avoid losing everything in one go if something went wrong. Then put it on a jet that can turn invisible, but launches from the most recognizable building in the New York skyline, then you have no one on the plane to ensure the cargo is safe. Did I see that correctly Stark?" Shuri demanded.

Everyone looked at Tony who flushed in embarrassment. _Yeah… that's… that is really stupid. _He thought to himself.

Fury was pinching his nose. Yes Tony Stark was probably the greatest scientific mind of all time, but in almost every other category, most notable, judgement, he was a complete idiot as was just highlighted, or the time he gave away his real address to the Mandarin, and the time that he got drunk in his Iron Man suit which the government claimed was a WMD and the army ready to take away everything at the slightest misstep. _I'm getting too old for this. _He thought.

Natasha looked ready to punch him, yet again for being stupid, and Tony didn't blame her. Bruce was gaping at him and everyone else was shaking their heads, letting out groans, or a combination of the two.

**Peter was trying to pry Toomes suit off the plane to get inside, but it wouldn't budge. Toomes, now free to look around at his loot took off his helmet and smirked to himself. "Hot dog." He muttered as he started to look in all the boxes. The first had the arm Chitauri guns, the next was a huge box filled with Arc Reactors. He looked though a few more before finding the helmet to Tony's armor. Toomes looked at the helmet in disgust before tossing it aside with dark satisfaction.**

Tony looked ashamed at that. To so many people, he's seen as an asshole. As Tony Stark and Iron Man he has destroyed so many lives because he thought that he was too smart for the finer details, and too impatient to be bothered by anything that didn't interest him. He never learned from his mistakes and never thought things through when it affected him. But now that he sees that it's affecting a teenager that he lied to and used in order to get what he wants he has to accept responsibility, the very thing he split the team over. He couldn't control what others did with his tech, but he can make sure that this doesn't happen again. _I'll fix this Peter. I promise. _He thought.

**Toomes' moment of victory came to an end when Peter, who had been kicking the sealed suit as hard as he could on the plane, finally came loose. The air rushing around caught Toomes attention and he looked at the camera outside the plane to see Peter. Toomes looked in stunned disbelief for a moment before letting out a rage fueled yell of frustration. Peter was still kicking at the suit when it suddenly separated from the plane and soared into the air. Peter managed to grab onto the plane as Toomes began to set up his angle of attack.**

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!" Bucky yelled.

"This is bad. This is very very bad." Scott muttered.

Hope looked extremely worried like all of the other women in the room. Natasha looked like she was ready to wrap Peter in bubble wrap and lock him in a room with her so she could protect him. Shuri looked like she was running designs in her head for better suits Peter could have in this situation, as well as every other situation. As well as a base of operations for him. T'Challa and Fury looked very worried and they each had a hand over their mouths as they tried to remain calm.

Steve buried his head in his hands, wanting so badly to tell Peter to stop but he couldn't considering this is exactly what he has done before. Wanda looked ready to tear apart Toomes and his crew and all of the SI staff including Happy for being idiots. Vision showed as much worry as he could for his inexperience with the emotion. Sam and Rhodey were planning on ways they could fight Toomes that high in the air and Tony looked angry. Tony has been angry before, but the look on his face screamed murder. Steve however saw it for what it was. Toy was angry at himself for letting this happen. He's seen it on the news, all of Tony's interviews when asked about the Avengers. He regrets his decision, but is too stubborn to admit it. That's just how Tony is. Steve wasn't completely in the right, but there were a lot of things that he could have done differently. And now they have a reason too to fix this. Steve gave Tony the chance to talk to him first, but now that can't happen. They need to do it now, to avoid this.

**Peter climbed up the side of the plane talking to himself to try and stay in control of his quickly rising panic. "Just a typical homecoming, on the outside of an invisible jet, fighting my girlfriend's dad." He managed before spotting Toomes coming at him full speed. Peter shot a web at him and ducked just in time as the Vulture suit wing tore into the plane where his head was. Peter was yanked into the air and shot a web at the plane stopping himself and Toomes in the process. Peter let out a cry of pain and Toomes let out a loud grunt. However the panel where the web broke off and Toomes cut the web that was attached to himself and Peter was flung into the direct path of one of the plane engines. Peter let out a panicked cry and shot a stream of webbing into the engine jamming it just as he fell in. Toomes who had lost control of his suit fell into the engine next to Peter and his wing destroyed it sending him flying out of control for a second. The engine Peter was in showed Peter sitting on the turbines unharmed while the engine was completely jammed. "I can't believe that worked!" Peter yelled.**

"Yeah!" Rocket yelled as the rest of the room cheered or let out huge sighs of relief. Their hearts almost stopped when Peter fell into the jet turbine.

"It's not over yet." Fury stated grimly. Everyone else looked back at the screen simultaneously and saw that, to their immense disappointment and fear, he was right.

**The engine Peter was on broke off from its outer shell and was only still attached to the plane by webs. Peter grabbed onto the plane and kicked the dead engine away from him and the plane as Toomes came back. Peter managed to get to the top of the plane and rolled out of the way as Toomes once again cut at the metal where Peter was a second ago.**

Natasha borderline snarled at the screen when that happened.

Groot glared as well. "I am Groot."

"Normally I would admonish such language, but I'm gonna let it slide this time." Quill stated.

"Agreed." Thor rumbled darkly.

**Peter slipped back a few feet toward the large engine at the top of the plane, but with his powers found a surface to stick. Toomes came at him again and smashed his talons into the plane sending a shower of sparks into Peter's face. Peter let go and reattached himself a few more feet back as Toomes landed where he was with his wings embedded into the top of the plane. Toomes saw that he missed and used his wings to aim at Peter hands over and over again trying to get him to fall into the burning engine behind him. Peter let go and went flying off the side of the engine instead, but shot a web to keep him from falling to his death onto the side of the engine. Peter started to climb back to the engine as Mason yelled at Toomes that the plane was rapidly losing altitude. "I'm not going home empty-handed!" Toomes yelled back and used his wings to cut into the plane.**

"He's determined. Got to give him that." Scott muttered.

"He still can't get any of those boxes." Fury reminded him sharply as his glare harded at the screen.

**Peter got back onto the plane's engine and froze in horror at something off screen. "Oh, my GOD!" The screen shifted to his POV and saw that they were only a few thousand feet away from the city.**

"Fuck!" Sam yelled as every other Avenger froze like a deer in the headlights at just how close the plane was to crashing into the buildings around them.

**Peter, thinking fast, twisted his body and shot a web onto one of the plane's turning flaps. The view switched to the people on the street as they looked up to see the planes reflection panels failing and it turned away from the buildings. Toomes had managed to create a hole in the top of the plane and looked down to see the crate of Arc Reactors. "Get out of there! What are you doing?!" Mason yelled through Toomes comm in complete disbelief. Peter was still holding onto the web and pulling as hard as he could. "Please turn, please turn!" He screamed and the plane made a wide arc and just barely cleared the buildings.**

"YES!" The room cheered.

**But Peter lost his grip on the web and fell onto the rear wing. The plane shifted back and everything inside the cargo hold was flying around as Toomes struggled to get the Arc Reactors out of the hole he made as the beach at Coney Island was shown. The scene quickly shifted to Happy in Stark Tower on the phone but got up slowly when he heard the plane coming in for a crash landing from across the city.**

"NO!" Tony yelled as he remembered what was happening. But he guessed it was better than having the bad guys use it. Not to mention that Peter is still on the plane that is about to crash and nearly 500 m/h into fucking Coney Island.

**The plane's left wing smashed into the red tower at the edge of the theme park causing it to be ripped off and the plane to turn weirdly and smash into the ground. The plane was ripped in half. Toomes went flying with a yell of panic and Peter still gripping the tail wing was flung off harshly when it flipped and burst into flames. Peter's body was skidding along the sand because of how fast he was going. The plane continued across the beach as it's last engine was torn off until it finally came to a stop nearly one and a half miles from where it went down. The screen changed angles so they could see the entire beach up in flames from the destruction the crash caused.**

The entire room was silent taking in the damage. There were open mouths and wide eyes as the plane crash that just saved millions of people around the world completely destroyed Coney Island beach.

Tony looked down at the ground as tears of frustration and anger came to the surface. Split second decisions make all the difference. Waiting for the UN to say yes or no who have ended in so much more death. He let things come to this, he signed those stupid Accords so he could feel less guilty. He dragged a teenager into this. He thought he could revise the Accords to what he wanted by throwing money at the problem. He was going to sit Peter down and explain everything to him when he got back. He will be better. He is not what this kid deserved, but he was going to do his best. What was he thinking with all this. _This ends right now. _He vowed.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. But please a quick moment of silence for Chadwick Boseman. An incredible actor and a better man. I know that a lot of you don't like the Tony bashing, but for someone like him, the only way he learned is if they practically shove it in his face. That's just how Tony Stark is. He's not evil but he makes things so much harder for everyone else when they don't have to. Also please don't hate me for calling what Stark did with the plane stupid, because it was. On the channel WatchMojo there Top Ten list for the Dumbest decisions in Superhero Movies Stark's choice with the plane in Spiderman: Homecoming was like number 3. Also for those who want to know where I got my opinion of Tony Stark there is a YouTube Video called 'Tony Stark is the Big Bad of the MCU (Infinity War Spoilers)' if you don't want to you don't have to but just for those who are curious. Anyway thank you all for being so patient with me and will see you at the next chapter.**


End file.
